Status: It's Complicated
by site error
Summary: When recently orphaned Haruno Sakura found herself at the heart of Fire Country, in one of its most prestigious schools she expected hard-ass professors and even harder-assed classmates... she didn't expect THIS! Room mates, parties, death-on-wheels and a mother? Highschool AU SAKUMULTI
1. School of the sluts and snobs

**Authoress' Notes: Hey guys, I know, I know, you think I'm such a b*tch for not updating for so long but after re-reading the whole story, I noticed some things I desperately wanted to change. Don't worry, the main plot and the side plots are still the same but I'll be re-writing it with my current writing style. This story was first written two years ago, 2009 I think, and really I was a novice then…Now? I like to think I've improved much. So yeah. I hope you still enjoy this story. **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED (with scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

Sakura looked up at the large set of large buildings that was supposed to be her new school for the next three years. Talk about 'the bigger the better' shit, the 'school' -namely Fire Lead Academy- itself, or the buildings Sakura can see, didn't even looked like school buildings. With its Gothic architecture with modern twists, it looked more like a church slash very old mansion to her.

If there were any similarities between her former school, Ame Academy, and this school, it would be the energy buzzing every first day of school. It was infective and it crept under your skin until you participate.

But the similarities end there. Sakura looked around and at the gate where limousines, BMW's and other foreign cars spill into the school grounds like a May Day procession. Every student exiting the car looked like a person plucked off the red carpet or a fashion show then dropped to school. Expensive designer clothes draped across manikin like people with glossy hair and perfect skin with bags that people back at Sakura's home would get the closest with only an imitation.

Sakura looked down on herself and surveyed her loose-at-the-seams jeans, roller skates, graphic t-shirt and back pack. She stuck out like a piece of drab cloth amongst silk. Truth be told, the pinkette didn't really live in Tokyo, actually she just moved in a week ago because given a chance to study at the prestigious school without any payments or bills to worry about was not something you don't take. But honestly, she really didn't want to be here, considering the school she was going to and the fact that she was forced to live far away from home.

'Kami, I can't wait till this 3 years are over' Sakura thought, as much as she admired the academy and the capital of their country. It was just too crowded and fast paced for her considering the fact that she was raised in a much quieter place, Kyoto. Too busy relieving memories and thinking of the possibilities in her new home, the pinkette didn't notice a Maybach Zepellin stopping, trying to stop actually, right in front of her, its owner shouting profanities to some other guy.

The pink haired seventeen year old girl began to turn back and get a safe place amongst the trees when she heart a shout, then screeching of tires.

The parking lot of the school was absurdly large that despite the dozens of cars in it, it could still handle a Maybach Zepellin swerving in the lot without having any of the cars damaged.

"Fuck you! You bastard! I hope you fucking rot in hell!" a smooth masculine voice shouted as the owner managed to stop his luxury car from hitting the building. There were tire tracks left but hell, he was fucking rich he could pay for that any time of the fucking day. Sakura blinked at the male as she continued skating feeling a bit out of it.

Hidan sighed, this was his father's car not his, his car was in the repair shop having a very thorough paint job because the blonde pansy in their group got pissed at him and painted his car with different fucking colors. It looked like it was done by a five year old with swirls and doodles here and there.

Why did he have to be fucking mad anyway? It's only the truth. He really did look like a gay ass-wipe with his hair.

'I mean, seriously what kind of man wears their freaking hair long? Ass-wipes, that's what. Real men where their hair short like mine, coz Im freaking awesome' Hidan drove around for a while having kicks at scaring freshmen to jumping out of their pearly socks, he kept jerking his car around until he got bored with and quickly backed up his car to the empty space and failed to see a pink haired girl parallel to his car, skating to cross.

Now, Sakura was gaining speed and momentum by dodging sucky first time drivers –who shouldn't have licenses- and half assed attempts to scare her, just noticed the very shiny car blocking her way.

'Shit.' Sakura thought as she regarded the shiny car she was getting closer and closer to. Since it was already to late to swerve away from the shiny car with its handsome driver and going under it wasn't in the options, like what the movie 'UP' quoted, 'When there's nothing left to go, the only direction left is up' or something remotely close to that.

Pumping energy to her legs Sakura grinned and skated faster and faster until she got the momentum she desired. She ignored whatever the remaining students' looks they shot to her –since most students already went in and the cars have all but disappeared- and…

Hidan exasperatedly sighed and turned his head to the side only to see a pink haired girl, skating heading towards his -his father's- car.

'She wouldn't fuckin' do what I think she would, will she?' Hidan thought, unbelieving. His purple eyes wide and oh, if she won't survive it, it would be a waste since the girl's pretty fucking adorable.

Closer…closer…closer…

Using all the acquired cheer dancing skills she had, Sakura, when close enough to the luxury car's hood, landed her palms flat to it, pushed herself up until for a moment she hand stood on the car's hood, her long pink hair landing on it, the black of the car contrast to her pink hair. She couldn't see it but Hidan was staring at her and at the skin showing with her shirt getting pulled by gravity. Then, Sakura bent her arms the lifted herself up and jumped to the other side. Then she skated away as if nothing happened.

Hidan rolled down the window and looked at the pinkette's retreating back.

"Well, I think I'm fucking in love"

* * *

A sigh escaped a pair of pink lips as the owner tried not to fall asleep in class. She cradled her head with her hand, her elbow supporting her head's weight. The pinkette had entered the school relatively unharmed and in one piece. She wasn't late but she wasn't early either since the second bell rung three minutes after she stepped foot on the campus.

Emerald eyes turned to the person teaching in front. He's wearing a mask and possesses gravity defying silver hair, 'Weird teacher' she thought. She tore her away her gaze to look at the window beside her. Apparently, the cars earlier didn't really leave, now as Sakura looked outside; she saw the cars worth billions parked at one of the dozens of parking lots in FLA.

'That should cost around billions of yen' the pink haired girl thought exasperatedly. Hell? Who needs a billion dollar car? She could already buy a number of houses with that amount of money! Houses, clothes, food…NECESSITIES! Things that people actually need!

After being raised from a poor family of Japan Haruno Sakura learned to be practical at a young age and having to grow up without a mother; she's not very girly; she's much of a tomboy despite her petite figure actually. Things got a lot harder when her father passed away only a few months ago, but it seems like her father was prepared in case something happened to him. He already got her an apartment with a nice landlady, budget that could last up to a year and a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan.

Now a freshman in the Sr. high division of Fire Leaf Academy, the school of the rich and famous, she now works and lives independently. She can't depend on the money her father left with her now can she? It'll eventually run out anyway even though she's spending as little money as she can to prolong its use.

Although preferring to stay where she previously was, the pinkette was pretty damn impressed with the school's facilities. Well, nothing less from Fire Leaf Academy, yeah? And besides, the scholarship would've gone to waste if she didn't enrolled here. Though she'll probably experience insults here because of her status, she couldn't care less, she's studying and she's minding her own business, if they bother her she'll just fight back, fair and square.

Blowing at her cherry pink bangs she turned to her briefing teacher. He was babbling about schedules and maps.

"Ok freshmen…oi listen, I wont repeat this again" the silver haired man –Kakashi- if she remembered correctly, sounded annoyed and exasperated as if he couldn't wait to get out of the room, though you can never really tell because of his mask. Kakashi pointedly looked at one pair in front of the room, the girl harassing the guy and Sakura thank Kami she was far from them.

Sakura gagged.

The onyx-eyed teen glared at her as if daring her to do more. Sakura narrowed her eyes in the challenged and faked a louder gag.

"Bleak!"

The other students were like 'OMG! Doesn't she know who Sasuke-sama is?' well Sakura knew that she wasn't in a position to act like that, unlike in middle school the people here aren't her 'equals' but Sakura refuses to act lower than them.

'**That's the attitude girl!' Issy yelled.**

The girl from earlier was glaring at her already while the pink haired girl just ignored her as if she was nothing more than a fly.

Sasuke-_sama_, from what she observed, was another bastard she'd have to get used to, to survive her senior high years. The beryl eyed girl watched with lazy amusement as the chicken butt-haired man made his way to the back of the class and to get there he had to pass Sakura. The rosette was well aware of that but she really couldn't care less.

Sighing she let her eyes wander outside once more as the chicken ass haired dude walked pass her but she didn't notice that Sasuke paused slightly beside her chair and shot her an annoyed glance.

'Tsk, annoying middle-class' he thought as he sat down with the gang.

"Hey teme! You got owned by a girl!" his loud obnoxious excuse for a best friend shouted slapping his tanned hand on Sasuke's back**. **Naruto grinned at the guy and leaned back to his seat, the pink haired girl seemed cool.

The onyx eyed man vaguely wonder why he hangs out with him.

Oh right. Best friend.

"Shut it dobe." he stoically replied to the blonde letting himself sit beside said man.

"Tsk, tsk Uchiha what a shame, getting mopped up by a middle-class pinky" a voice said from behind him. Sasuke didn't even bother to reply for he knew it was only his rival/friend- Hyuuga Neji.

"Hyuuga. Shut it." he menacingly said not wanting to talk about said incident.

"Why? Is little Uchiha upset?" his voice laced with playful smugg-ish mockery. After all it was not everyday the great Uchiha Sasuke meets somebody ignores AND mocks him. Neji vaguely considered the pinkette earlier wasn't from the FLA junior high, so that meant that she was a transferee.

They were friends –he and Sasuke- so don't get the wrong idea; it was just that both were both competitive. They like to top each other in everything. It was in their blood like the rivalry of their families in business back in the days, well okay, up until now. Sasuke didn't reply, instead he fixed his attention to their teacher. It's not like he had better things to do.

Nara was sleeping-it's hard to believe that this guy is a genius because he always asleep in class. He's the son of the owner of one of the biggest -if not the biggest laboratory in Japan- so he's out. Naruto was doodling on some notebook, another one of his perverted stories certainly; he's Sasuke's best friend and the son of Minato Namikaze the owner of the NamiMaki Company he's out too. And Kiba the last of the gang was talking to his oversized pet dog, Akamaru. It's a mystery what he fed the dog with and how he got him inside. Well, he does have money and lots of it being one of the children of the Inuzuka Pet Co. So he's out too, well, its not like the Uchiha likes talking. Now that his mind is already in the path of the green goods let me write to you what he thinks about it.

Money. You could get anything you want if you have money. Girls, cars, houses, clothes etc. Well that was what Sasuke thinks but there's one thing he couldn't buy with money- his father's acknowledgement.

Its always Itachi, Itachi, Itachi! He's sick of being compared to his brother! Itachi's better than you in math...in science...in sports...in everything! Damn! Why couldn't they just let him be! But no, they just had to enroll him in the school where his brother was to have quality time with his brother or as his mother put it: "So you two could connect". He loved his mother, really, but!

Itachi this, Itachi that. Itachi's the best! He's great at math! He's great at science! At finance! _Why couldn't you be more like your brother?_

_**Damn it...**_

The thought of it makes him shake in fury, disappointment, jealousy and longing. He wasn't going to deny it but hell could break out from the ground but he'll never say this out loud, it hurt to be compared to your brother. Sasuke didn't hate Itachi, in fact the younger Uchiha look up to him although he may not look like it, his jealousy and coldness were only fronts to hide the pain and ball pen he was holding was in danger of snapping into two.

Then a crumpled paper hit his black head.

'WTF?'

Sasuke turned around to try and catch the culprit, but none look guilty. That is until he heard a faint whistling sound. The dark haired teen growled in annoyance. Don't get Sakura wrong, she did not do that to get his attention. Yuck! Why would she want the attention of that smug Richie rich wanna-be? He kissed that red haired tramp right? Eeew... Have the decency to choose properly next time dude.

**'Although you got to admit, he IS sexy' Issy said drooling 'I wouldn't mind getting a piece of that hot ass ya know?' she added cackling.**

_'Eeew, I can't believe you're a part of me' _

**'Neither can I missy, neither can I...'**

Anyway, Sakura threw that because she saw him shaking and gripping a good pen. She couldn't let the innocent pen die now would she? She had to save it!

**'You're crazy'**

Now that she thought about it why was he shaking anyway? Seizure? Nah. He looked angry though. Sakura snuck a look at the dark haired teen, craning her head to sneak a look behind. It would've been much easier if he was in front! The rosette looked at him only to find him staring right back at her holding a... crumpled paper?

**Ooh busted.**

"Oi! Haruno, quit checking Uchiha out and come here!" her sensei's voice called her out.

Sakura quickly averted her eyes away from the now smirking Sasuke and walked towards Kakashi, ignoring the whispers and snorts of the high class bitches of the class.

"Like he'll ever pay attention to her"

"Ugh! What a loser!"

She was clearly in trouble now; she hadn't heard anything about what their teacher said. The last thing she heard before she blocked him out was: Guides, Senpais, Partners or something uhh like 1 week?

"Sir what'll I do now?" Sakura asked peering through her thick and long dark pink eyelashes.

Kakashi pushed an overturned magician's hat to her and expected her to do something.

'Like what?'

**'Pick a paper from there and let him read it! Honestly be thankful I was paying attention Outer! Luck you!' **

Sakura could see him getting annoyed, by the noise or by her she didn't want to know. The pink haired girl slipped her hand into the hat and took a piece of paper then gave it to the silver haired wonder teacher. What he said next caught the attention of the whole class, yes, even the stoic Uchiha and his group.

"Uchiha Itachi"

Gasps were heard and Sakura found out that these people actually listen! What a discovery!

So Sakura decided to play with them...

"_The_ Uchiha Itachi?" she shouted, inwardly laughing but her eyes were already twinkling.

"And here I thought she wasn't one of them" Shikamaru said yawning, slightly annoyed with the ruckus that woke him up. The Nara sighed and propped his elbow on the chair and rested his head on it.

"Yeah, me too!" Naruto shouted taking out some of his ramen. What a waste; and here he thought about approaching her as a friend.

Sasuke merely stayed still waiting for this girl to shout how awesome his brother is and everything.

"Who's he?"

Sakura inwardly laughed at their faces while outside she was putting on an innocent face, complete with doe like eyes and tilted head.

'Got to thank Suigetsu for that' Sakura inwardly nodded and made a mental check list.

A dark blue haired girl stood up from her seat ignoring the guy she was flirting with earlier. She wore large hoop earrings and a top that Sakura saw in a magazine recently.

"You don't know Itachi-kun?" she shouted as if it was something everyone was supposed to know.

"Uhh yeah? I just asked who he is earlier" Sakura answered looking at her as if she was dumb.

'**She might as well be you know?' Inner cackled inside her mind**

Another girl stood up from the back slamming her hands on the wooden table. The beryl eyed girl was sure she saw her wince. Sakura resisted the urge to laugh at the girl.

'I bet those hands never did any work huh?'

"He's like a legend here at Fire Leaf Academy! An idol!" the girl screamed at Sakura.

"Uh-huh" Sakura muttered as she took the map, schedule and the slip where her guide's name was and made her way back to her seat.

As if not noticing her disappearance in front of the class the room erupted in agreements, well the girls- including the Kerin? Kabin? girl earlier- did while the guys…well they just kinda grumbled at the lost of their make-out partners.

She couldn't really care less about who her guide will be all Sakura wanted was for the month to get over with so she wouldn't need to walk around school with another rich kid. And if I'm lucky this Itachi guy would be all snobby and stoic and he'll just leave me alone!, Sakura thought happily and besides the pinkette believed that she was smart enough not to get lost in this freaking school.

Sakura saw her teacher grumbling about and how he would've taken another job if he had known earlier that children inside this school aren't as composed as the school made them out to be and how much the girls here was much more hormonal than the guys.

'I don't see the difference really'

Beryl eyes spotted one group that wasn't grumbling, wait, make that two, Sasuke's group and another group sitted in front of the class.

'Nice to know there are normal people here' Sakura thought referring to the second group. Because now that Sakura really paid attention to chicken ass' group, what kind of normal people could inhale ramen, talk to a dog, sleep through all these ruckus, and remain stoic as if somebody who wasn't breathing…or a perfect marble structure - definitely not normal.

'**You're one to talk Outer, you have…'**

'We'

'**I mean 'we', have pink hair and green eyes! Honestly I think there's no such thing as normal'**

'Shut up. Just shut up'

'**Okay! You don't have to be so bossy you know? Wait, before I leave did you just compare chicken-hottie to a 'perfect marble structure'? I knew it you have the hots for him don't ya? Admit it!' **

'Fuck you Inner'

'**I dare ya'**

As Sakura observe Sasuke's group she couldn't help but notice how Sasuke stiffened slightly and how his minions-

'**Haha, you said minions…haha!' **

-stopped whatever they were doing. He was gripping the pen again, the poor unfortunate pen. Sakura observed the other group; they were silent actually, well except for a blonde girl shouting things that minors shouldn't hear. There was this… healthy guy munching on some chips, a lavender haired girl who had the same eyes with one of the chicken ass' minions, a guy wearing sunglasses, a girl with twin buns on her head that suspiciously looked like the bread the canteen at the rosette's old school sells and a guy wearing…spandex?

'**Must erase mental image…scarred for life…' **

Wait was he…was he winking at her?

'**Oh damn.' **

With a twitching eyebrow, Sakura smiled tentatively at the guy not wanting to disappoint him.

'**Don't encourage him!'**

Then he started to get hearts and sparkles around his green clad form and for once in Sakura's life she wants to hide under her table, not even fan girls could make her do that but this guy was on a whole new different scary level. Time passed by quickly in Sakura's relief. She didn't know how much more she could take with that kind of torture. The yelling, the squealing, the winking, thinking about it makes her eyebrow twitch and twitch and twitch and twi-, you get the idea.

Soon all of the students received their schedules, maps and the name of the person who'll guide them.

Now, Sakura was sitting beside a black haired girl and the pinkette saw her glance at her at the corner of her eyes. The ebony haired girl glanced again at Sakura and Sakura glanced back her eyes asking what the girl wanted. The girl cleared her throat and leaned over Sakura.

'Wait…Is she trying to talk to me?'

'**Dunno'**

"Hey, uhm Sakura-chan, my name's Mizuka Mei. You look totally nice and generous and not like the other girls I've encountered here" the girl, Mei, started. The pinkette could almost taste the fake sweetness in her voice. Her voice had enough sugar to sustain a six feet tall cake.

"Thanks? You look nice too" 'Well two can play at that game.' Sakura thought inwardly smirking as she watched the girl's eyes light up in victory.

"Well, I was thinking…"

'**Surprise, surprise' **

"…you know, since you got Uchiha-san let me tell you what I've heard about him. You know, just a friendly advice." Mei twiddled her thumbs to act believable and Sakura had the urge to roll her eyes.

'**I know, I know! You know?' **

"Sure, I'm all ears" Sakura nodded, inwardly rolling her green eyes.

"He's a real womanizer, he makes you believe that he's really interested in you, helps you out, act all nice then when he gets you to soften up, he'll just bed you then leave you like you're nothing and they say that if his gang take interest in you they'll use you and pass you around." The black haired girl whispered as if it was a state secret she was sharing and maybe there was some truth in her words, Sakura shrugged inwardly.

'Well someone's been researching' Sakura thought sarcastically as she fakes a smile

"Oh harsh." Sakura answered back. If it was true then it really was harsh but really, as if she'd like the guy in an instant and trust him instantly.

The girl's dark purple eyes were glinting with satisfaction as she continue speaking, believing that the rosette was actually listening to her rambles.

"Well, that'll certainly make me feel like whore if that will ever happen to me" she continued, pressing her manicured hand on her chest for emphasis.

'**Aren't you one already?' Inner rolled her eyes.**

"Uh-huh" Sakura mumbled her eyes half lidded. She was already getting bored.

"Well, as your new friend here…"

'Wait! Hold up, rewind and freeze. Friend? Are you fucking kidding me?' If there's one thing Sakura hated besides stuck up and self centered people it was Tupperware people, a.k.a. plastics.

"...I'm willing to take your place, I got a girl for my guide and from what I've heard she's really nice, you know?" Mei leaned over more in anticipation.

**'Does she have a speech defect or something?' **

'Beats me.' Sakura thought mentally shrugging.

"So, in short you want to switch" Sakura stated looking at her. She didn't want to play this game anymore; it gets boring the longer it's dragged on.

"Uhm yeah, duh." Mei answered. Her true colors were already peeking through with a flip of her wrist.

"Sure" Sakura mumbled and shrugged, reaching into her pocket for the slip of paper, which was by the way looked totally expensive. When she was about to hand over the paper to the impatient girl a ruler was slapped down the girls' table. She really didn't care who she gets.

"NO SWITCHING" a voice so calm, yet unnerving at the same time boomed.

Sakura didn't need to look up to know that the weird teacher was in front of them.

"Understand, Mizuka, Haruno?" he said peering over the two teens. Kakashi loomed over them like a shadow and used all his non-harming intimidation tactics.

"Hai sensei" The two chorused, Mei gulped while Sakura just shrugged and hid back the slip of paper.

Then he walked away with his ground eating strides.

Sakura turned to the red faced Mei and tilted her head side wards;

"I guess we won't be switching after all, huh?"

"Hmph!"

* * *

The briefing class ended and it was time for recess, for the freshmen.

Sakura turned around the corner, ignoring the stares she kept getting from the people around her. She was heading towards the bathroom when a bunch of girls cornered her, headed by the red haired girl from earlier.

"Oi, bitch! Who do you think you are?" she screamed, pointing at her. Karin was seething; this girl thinks she's so cool? Well, she's not. The red haired girl looked at her outfit; the pinkette looked like a sack!

Sakura blinked a few times and smiled "Me? Im Haruno Sakura nice to meet 'ya" She sarcastically greeted, she added a mock salute just for the kicks.

The other girls were practically fuming and began to try and slap her, there was a crowd beginning to form now but Sakura couldn't care less because she was busy avoiding the girly blows form their manicured hands/fingers. Sakura heard cheers when she began to fight back but holding back her strength at the same time. They were pulling her hair and scratching her with maniac smiles on their powdered faces. Then a girl came and spilled her water onto Sakura.

Now Sakura wouldn't have minded getting wet but this was different, she was wearing white for Pete's sake! Ignoring the wolf whistles she was getting, she punched the girl who was responsible with her wet clothing with half her strength and what luck she had, it was Karin.

Sakura was not amused.

"Stupid fan girls, what the fuck did I ever do to them?" Sakura grumbled as she took of her soaked white shirt. It stuck to her like second skin and it pissed her off.

'**Besides the fact that you kind of annoyed their Uchiha-sama-kun, thus taking his attention for over a minute THEN accidentally picking the name of one Uchiha Itachi which happens to be their Uchiha-sama-kun's brother whom they dubbed as 'a major hottie!'? Did I miss anything?' **Issy sarcastically could almost feel her smirking inside her mind, which was kind of freaky.

'It was a rhetorical question Issy'

Sakura wonders sometimes if her father dropped her on the head when she was younger thus resulting into her having an annoying and bitchy…_thing_ inside her head.

'**Hey! I heard that!' **

'You were supposed too'

The pink haired teen struggled to take off her soaked jeans which was supposed to be easy if she wasn't stuck in a stupid cubicle, stiffly sitting on its closed toilet seat and lifting her feet so the stupid fan girls won't see them! Now, do you see why she struggled?

"Damn them, I swear that bitch should be thankful that I have a spare of clothes or else she would've suffered more than just a bruised cheek" the pinkette grunted as she finished changing her clothes.

Sakura peeked outside surveying if there were any girls outside. To her surprise and luck there weren't any. She was kind of expecting some girl putting on shit on their faces.

'Don't they feel itchy with all those stuff?'

'**Only heaven knows…' **

Facing the mirror Sakura surveyed her outfit. She was wearing a fit blue shirt with the words 'I don't like you, we're even pal'

'**So fitting…'**

'Yeah'

As for the lower part of her body, she was clad with her best friend, skinny jeans. As for her shoes, well she didn't really change her shoes but…hey what the hell? It was a simple pair of sneakers, nothing fancy. And to top it all of Sakura placed her waist length hair in a braid tied together by a black ribbon.

'What a hassle' Sakura thought referring at her long hair. She never wanted to grow it back but then again, her father loved her long hair. Beryl eyes softened at the thought of her beloved father, he's taught her so much and became her father and mother at the same time without ever breaking in the span of seventeen years.

'Father, I miss you so much'

'**H-hey! Don't go all emo on me!'**

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes, her inner never really shuts up.

'Uh-huh. What time is it anyway?'

'**About 10, why?' **

'Im hungry.'

The pinkette made her way towards the door, all the while admiring how even the freaking bathroom looked expensive. The floor and the walls were made of marble and the mirrors were humongous!

'Vain much?'

Sakura opened the door, well, she tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. Her eyebrows knitting together, Sakura twisted the door knob, again and again and again.

'**They locked us in here didn't they?' Inner was practically throwing a fit in her mind, throwing virtual pillows and stuff toys on the virtual ground of her virtual room. **

'What's your first clue? It's childish really.'

The rosette slid down to the floor, her back to the door. She pulled her navy blue back pack and fished out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich out of it. Well, the bathroom wasn't really dirty, in fact Sakura could see her reflection on the floor, so it wouldn't hurt if she ate her lunch inside there right?

Right? As if she had any choice in the matter, she couldn't open the door without breaking it anyway, and if she did break it down she wouldn't have money to pay for it. Munching on her sandwich Sakura recall the recent events in her life before entering the Fire Leaf academy. Sakura originally came from Kyoto the former imperial capital of Japan. She was a normal school girl studying in the Ame Gakuen. Sakura had many friends, they always hung out at school and when spring break comes they often swim in one of Kyoto's rivers but they frequently swim at the one nearest to her house.

'I hate the fact that I had to leave that all behind only to be here in this stinking school' Sakura thought grimly as though she was a child asked to give up her blanket. But her father wanted her to; her father had always been uptight about her studies. She always obeyed her father and besides, it's only for another few years right? As long as she controls her temper she'd be fine.

Sakura finished her sandwich and fished out her water bottle from her bag, she couldn't help but let her eyes wander and see her soaked garments placed inside a plastic, inside her bag.

'Damn, don't they know how hard it is to dry those things?'

Instead of being pissed off, Sakura decided to look back on what happened to get her in this situation and chuckled when she remembered about Karin.

"Now, that was funny" Sakura chuckled to herself, the pinkette glanced at her watch and noticed that she had a lot more time than she had expected.

"Well, its quiet here. I might as well enjoy this" Sakura said wistfully but she can't help but think that she forgot something. Something important...

'_**Don't forget to meet you're guides during recess. Now off you go kiddies!'**_

**POST NOTES: As you've noticed I change a bit of information with Hidan and Sakura's meeting. Please re-read this. I'm really sorry. Review!**


	2. New friends and notso new perverts

**Author's Note: I just added some new details. Cause really, I need to. I hope you still enjoy this!**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED (with scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

"Man! You should've fucking seen her! She was the epitome of a real freaking woman!"

Deidara groaned with annoyance. Hidan was going on and on about the 'girl of his fucking dreams' since this morning and because his partner slash best friend –even though neither would ever admit it- wasn't here because the cheapskate went to America to study business management, he and Sasori were forced to deal with the silver haired man.

They were walking down the hallway towards the canteen to have lunch. Students and teachers alike allowed them to pass, creating a run away. The red-haired man beside Deidara went on having a stoic look on his face.

'Sasori-no-danna scares me sometimes' Deidara sweat dropped but smirked at the way the students and teachers parted.

It was the first day of school and Deidara was excited because first day of school meant freshmen and freshmen meant a lot of girls wanting to get 'experience'. In fact the blonde had already set up dates for his schedule. He can't have those little girls be left unsatisfied now can he?

"Oi, pansy-ass are you even listening to me?" Hidan growled at Deidara seeing his expression.

Deidara glanced at him and smirked; "Of course not, un"

The silver headed man fumed, if there was one thing he hates along with people who make fun of his religion it'll be people ignoring him. Grabbing the blonde's collar, Hidan pulled Deidara closer.

"Listen here pansy-ass, I don't like being ignored. If you ignore me, I'll fucking sacrifice you to Jashin-sama! Although, you may not pass as a sacrifice since Jashin-sama might not like gay sacrifices" Hidan smirked with the last part, dropping Deidara. He knew that the blonde was touchy about his gender so the silver haired male made it his life's mission to push his buttons.

"I'm not gay, you religious piece of junk! I'm manlier than you'll ever be!" Deidara growled dusting off his expensive jeans.

"Could've fooled me" Hidan muttered, making the blonde fume more.

"Fuck you, Hidan"

"See, you want to fuck me –insert people looking their way- sorry dude I'm straight" Hidan smirked seeing as many people turned when they heard what he said.

"You know Hidan, usually when people say 'Fuck you' it doesn't mean they want to have sex with you, un. Usually it's just to express dislike towards the person, like now! But somehow I'm not surprise you don't know that, after all monkeys aren't that smart un" Deidara crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at his last statement while Hidan growled, so maybe he wasn't the brightest bulb in the room…

"At least Im not a gay bastard-"

"Argh! That's it!" and with his mock war cry, Deidara leapt unto Hidan.

And hell broke loose.

* * *

Sakura walked onto the cafeteria to meet up with some nice students she met earlier, they were the ones who let her out of the stupid washroom earlier this day.

_**Flashback**_

_The pinkette glanced at her watch hoping for the better. It read 11:00 am._

"_Shit, I'm gonna be late for the meeting with the teachers" Sakura mumbled picking up her back pack and then shooting her trash to the nearest trash bin._ _Sakura twisted the knob of the bathroom door hoping that it would finally budge, but sadly it didn't._

'_Ugh, it's not like they'll believe me if I tell the truth that some of their spoiled rotten bitches, brats, students locked me in here' the rosette thought if she reported it. _

"_Well I guess I'll just have to use force" Sakura growled lightly, her voice thick with determination to prove that a door wasn't capable of holding Haruno Sakura in!_

_Outside_

"_I bet she's already asleep in there!" a voice that sounded suspiciously like a cat dying said to her peers. The red-head flipped her hair over her shoulder attempting to be sexy. _

"_Pssh-yeah! It's impossible to break down that door! The only ways to get out of there are to have someone open the door form outside and only two keys are available all through out school!" Another said opening her locker and gazing upon her reflection in the mirror attached to the locker's door._

"_Shizune-sensei has the original one while we have the other!" the purple haired teen in the group cheered, her breasts practically bouncing of her tube top. _

"_It was so easy for Karin to seduce that dim-witted janitor you know!" Mei gloated puckering her lips when a guy passed by. _

_A few meters away from the twittering group of sluts- I mean students was a group of girls consisting only of three. _

"_Ugh, they locked in a new girl inside the bathroom again!" Ino exasperatedly groaned leaning to her locker. Her blonde hair spilled over her shoulder as she shook her head back and forth._

"_The new girl? She was the one that picked Uchiha-senpai right? She was also the one that mocked Sasuke earlier" the brown haired girl asked to be confirmed. Tenten liked the pinkette, she has fire and she hoped that that fire won't be smothered here. _

"_How did you know that?" Ino asked raising a golden eyebrow, gossiping was her thing!_

"_Because Ino, I unlike you paid attention to class earlier" Tenten said jokingly while waving her hand in dismissal while her other hand carried her small bag._

"_A-ano minna-san, shouldn't w-we help her?" the good girl of the group asked while twiddling with her hands. Hinata liked the pinkette as well, she dressed properly and she looked friendly as well. _

"_Why should we? Every time this happens they just turned into one of __**them**__" Ino said 'them' with pure dislike in her voice, as if it burned her tongue. _

"_Come on Ino, she's the one that pissed of Uchiha earlier. She must be different from everyone else." Tenten hopefully said. But inwardly she prayed that; _'_Hopefully she doesn't turn into one of those annoying twits'_

"_What if she is?" Ino snapped back. Ever since the incident back in junior high, she and the two girls had fought tooth and nail to survive this school. _

"_Then we leave her to herself" Tenten said with finality, nodding but still hoping._

"_W-we have n-nothing to l-lose Ino-chan" Hinata agreed and tried her hand at convincing their blonde friend. And well, no one can resist Hinata. _

"_Ah! Okay, okay! We'll help her, now will you please stop ganging up on me?" Ino screamed throwing her hands in the air while ignoring the looks people around her sent her way._ _They went to the restroom where those annoying fan girls usually lock the new girls 'to teach them a lesson' in other words, to make them know that they'll bully or oppress the victim if she doesn't join them 'to the darker side' There they heard grunting and banging behind the door. _

"_God dammit, why won't you open?" a sudden voice from the other side shouted, surprising the pearl eyed girl causing her to jump a bit. _

_Tenten chuckled in amusement and took one of her clips from her hair and handed it to Ino. _

'_If I hadn't known Ino for more than half my life I would probably think of her as an expert thief' She thought as Ino used her hair clip to twiddle with the lock. It was a useful skill, Tenten grinned inwardly. _

_Inside_

"_God dammit, why won't you open?" Sakura screamed after she fell down after trying to knock down the fucking door. _

_The rosette heard a chuckle from the other side of the door._

'_Thank Kami! Finally, a savior!' she mentally cheered and put a few meters of distance between her and the door. She wouldn't want to get hit with the freaking door when it opens you know?_

_The knob began to move, it was a slight jerking moving before it completely turned and in came three girls._ _One with blonde hair, one with brown hair and the other with purple hair. _

"_You're not one of __**them, **__are you? Because I swear I'm not afraid to give you a bruise like I did to one of those bitches" Sakura threatened as she surveyed them. _

_Tenten giggled while Hinata smiled._

_And what about Ino?_

_Ino __**grinned**__._

_**Flashback end**_

The pinkette hummed one of her songs as she walked; she noticed a pair of students arguing.

'**Wow, they're hot' Inner drooled**

'They look stupid' Sakura replied deadpanned to her inner.

A few meters away from her were two male students arguing, an occasional punch and kick was there too. One of them was a blonde male, he had a part of his long golden locks tied up while the rest were flowing free just below his shoulders. A part of his face was concealed with his long blonde bangs making him look like one of the girls that helped Sakura escape the clutches of the mighty restroom. The other guy had silver slicked back hair and fushia eyes. He towered over the blonde male but the blonde wasn't backing down. He looked like…

'**Hey, isn't that the driver of the car we jumped over earlier?' Inner asked.**

'I think so, why is he here?' Sakura wondered.

Oh yeah, she was studying at a school for rich people, of course the guy with the very expensive car would be here! And besides, he _was _inside the campus when she jumped over her car.

"Oi, you two idiots, stop it we're going to be late for lunch. You know that Itachi's probably there waiting for us and you know that I hate making people wait." The red head from the sidelines stated.

Beryl eyes turned to the speaker. He was attractive, though a bit vertically-challenge but attractive nonetheless. He had dark-brown –almost red actually-eyes and blood-red hair, he sounded annoyed but his face and stand didn't show it. And did he just say 'Itachi'?

'I forgot to meet up with him, huh?' Sakura thought sweat dropping.

'**You think?' Issy waved a virtual hand dismissively. **

'He probably didn't want to meet me anyway, so why bother?' Sakura mentally shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, over here!" a certain female blonde shouted over the crowd as the pinkette entered the cafeteria. They were already eating; the big-boned one was already finished with his steak actually.

The young rosette made her way towards the table the blonde was occupying and sat down beside her.

"Ok guys, she's Sakura Haruno. She's the one that gave Karin the bruise she was covering earlier at the line so be nice to her!" Ino grinned like she was introducing a hero. Sakura could practically feel the blonde's hatred towards the red-head.

'**Hey! That's already one thing you have in common! I think you're gonna be great friends with blondie!' Inner Sakura cheered**

"D-domo Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted across the table. Sakura smiled.

"Hey, Hinata. Thanks for helping me earlier. You know with the bathroom thing…stuff…" Sakura smiled trailing off towards the end, rubbing the back of her head all the while. Her other hand was already working to open her bento.

"I-it was nothing Sakura-chan" the shy girl murmured, blushing. "Ino-chan was the one who picked the lock"

Sakura turned her beryl eyes to the big-boned one who was eating potato chips.

"Im Akimichi Chouji, -munch- nice to finally meet you. –Munch- Ino's talking about you a lot" Chouji said eating his favorite chips. He wasn't really fat, not air fat or something like that. Now that Sakura could see him up close, his largeness was with mass and muscles.

"She is?" Sakura rhetorically asked, raising a pink brow.

"Im Natsume Tenten, I already saw you earlier. You're the one that pissed off Uchiha earlier right? That was awesome!" The chocolate eyed girl grinned shaking Sakura's hand.

"Yeah…" She did not want to be known for that!

"Im Aburame Shino, nice to meet you Sakura-san" the guy with the shades greeted. He had gravity defying black hair.

'Does he have an eye problem or something?'

The blonde beside Sakura saw the pinkette's dazed expression and leaned over her.

"That's his…ugh fashion statement; 'It's cool to be different' kind of thing" the blue eyed vixen whispered while Sakura smiled at the Aburame.

"And me, my beautiful blossom, is youthfully named Rock Lee! You may call me your savior if you want!" Lee grinned and sparkles appeared.

'**Oh my god! The guy in the spandex!' **

Sakura looked up to the spandex wearing teen –he was standing on his chair on foot on the table- and smiled tentatively. And let me tell you, it was not a good view from where she was sitting.

"Uh…nice to meet you too Lee" Sakura murmured her other hand covering her eyes.

"Lee! Get down from there, you're mentally scarring me!" Tenten screamed pulling said boy to his rightful place.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, it'll pass" the pearl-eyed girl patted her shoulder comfortingly.

"Yeah, once he was infatuated with me -I cant blame him though, I'm awesome- it lasted two weeks, he also had a crush with Hina-chan –insert Hinata blushing- it lasted a week and a half. So don't worry m'kay?" Ino assured smiling.

"Ok" Sakura began eating her lunch, she cooked it herself! And god dammit she was very proud of that! Her lunch menu was made up of onigiri, okonomiyaki and sashimi.

"D-did you cook that, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked awed somehow, her father never allowed her in the kitchen saying that she would just cause damage to their expensive property.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda guess that I wouldn't be able to afford the food here. It is kinda expensive" Sakura answered after she swallowed what she bit earlier from her rice ball.

"I-I'm s-so-" Hinata was closed to tears thinking she offended her new found friend

"I wasn't offended Hina-chan, so don't worry 'kay?" Sakura giggled a bit. The cafeteria looked more like a hotel and who knows how Sakura would afford to eat here everyday.

"You cooked that? Awesome! Teach me sometimes Sak. Is it okay to call you Sak?" Tenten babbled pushing away her empty tray, her eyes not drifting away from the sight of food.

"Sure, why not as long as I can call you Tenten-chan" Sakura smiled, well what do you know not all of the people here are bitches and assholes!

"Sure! We're friends aren't we?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, her eyes twinkling with something more.

"Wow! That looks delicious Sakura-san!" Chouji bellowed slightly drooling at the sight and snapping Sakura out of her reverie.

Ino elbowed the big-boned teen acquiring a sweat drop on the back of her head.

"Chouji, you just ate!" Ino harshly whispered.

"But Ino it looks-"

"No buts! You just ate a lo-"

Ino was cut off when a shriek followed by other shouts interrupted her. Ino's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Alas, the unyouthful students are here!" Rock Lee groaned, Shino who was sitting next to him inched away.

Then, shrieks were heard.

"Sasuke-sama! Naruto-sama! Neji-sama! Kiba-sama! Shikamaru-sama!"

'**Whoa she has a lot of air'**

'You're back' Sakura said deadpanned to her Inner.

'**Yeah I was hungry'**

'Oh, Im eating now so don't worry'

"I love you!"

"Marry me!"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck me!"

The last one was disturbing…very, very disturbing.

Sakura ignored the screams and continued to munch on her food; the three girls around her did the same well not exactly the same. Hinata was blushing like crazy and so was Tenten although it wasn't as pronounced as Hinata's because of her slightly tanned skin. Ino was mumbling a string of curses steadily.

"Hey teme, will you please make them shut up?" Naruto asked rubbing his ear, he felt like his ear was going to fall off and let me tell you it wasn't a good feeling. It was very bad…very bad.

Now the second Uchiha son was never one to follow orders, he was used to be the one giving them but he made it pass now…just once. Sasuke's piercing dark blue orbs glared the loud teenage girls making them shut their mouths.

'Ah, peace and quiet'

"They're all so troublesome" Shikamaru yawned walking towards a clean empty table. He maybe lazy but he has hygiene -unlike two certain boys, let's hide them in the names 'dog boy' and 'kitsune ramen boy'- he will not sit on those dirty tables.

"Everything's troublesome to you Nara" Neji stated following him.

Shikamaru didn't reply because the nearest table from theirs was none other than…

"Why the hell are they sitting there?" Ino growled after she saw a certain lazy-ass male walked towards the table nearest to them.

"Because it's the only clean and available table right now" Shino answered pushing his sunglasses up.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Ino screamed at the Aburame. She was having a close flail attack.

"Will you lower down your voice, woman?" a lazy voice stated. Ino turned to the speaker, her baby blue eyes shining with pure adulterated rage.

Sakura just her lunch and placed her bento back to her back when she saw this scene. There just a few meters away from them was chicken ass and his minions. And she saw Ino bad-mouthing one of them. The pinkette leaned over to Hinata and asked why Ino was so mad to the guy with the pineapple hair style.

Giggling with the terms Sakura used to describe the genuis' hairstlye, Hinata answered her question as quietly as possible.

"H-he's Ino-chan's e-ex boyfriend"

It really did not answer the rosette's question and she had the urge to ask again but stopped when she saw Hinata blushing like a red tomato.

"Hina-chan, are you okay?" Sakura worriedly asked but Hinata didn't respond and seeing her friends opaque eyes looking behind her, the pinkette turned and saw that Hinata was staring at one of chicken-ass' minions, the blonde one.

'So she likes him huh?'

'**What's your first clue?'**

"Hey, Tenten-chan." Sakura called the brown eyed girl but received no reply in return.

'Oh don't tell me she likes one of chicken-ass' minions too!' Sakura mentally groaned. What's next? Shino having a crush with the guy with the gigantic dog?

The pinkette turned to the bespectacled male and saw him having a staring contest with the dog-boy.

**'Well at least it's not a crush right?' Inner tried to console her**

'Shut up...'

Lee turned to his blossom and saw her glaring at nothing in particular and behind her he saw Uchiha Sasuke- his eternal rival- look at his cherry blossom with such intensity that it made Rock Lee want to turn away.

But he didn't! He shall protect his cherry blossom's virtue!

Sasuke let his eyes wander away from the dobe that's having a one-sided conversation with him and saw the pink haired girl from earlier. He heard that Karin and some other girls locked her in the restroom as punishment. He also heard that she didn't meet up with his brother and she was saved by those three girls.

'That meant she didn't meet brother, huh'

Sasuke's midnight orbs wander around her form. She wasn't anything special, except her pink hair that is. She did not have the best body; her chest size might only be B or C not a chance at she was a bit on the petite side, she looked harmless but seeing the bruise she made on Karin's cheek, she apparently wasn't. She had an attitude too.

'Well, we need to work on that now do we?' Sasuke smirked inwardly while ignoring the spandex wearing male attempting to get his attention.

'(Shivers) Ugh, spandex'

* * *

Itachi was a patient man, but today his patience was running thin. Reason number 1; the person he was supposed to guide didn't show up nor did she try to find him. He was easy to find if he wanted you to and he was known through out the campus, she could just ask anybody. Reason number 2; his companions were late. Together with Sasori, Sasori was never late. Never.

Don't get the wrong idea; the raven haired male wasn't annoyed. It was just not in his personality to be annoyed...he was just uhh restless? Something like that. He never liked the way women at their school looked at him; it was like they were stripping him it was such a disgrace to the women race. It was annoying.

"Itachi" a voice regarded him.

Said man regarded the red haired man calmly with his obsidian orbs.

Sasori ignored the lack of response from the enigmatic Uchiha and sat down on a sit beside him while poking at his food.

"Where are Deidara and Hidan?" Itachi asked after drinking his soda. Those two loud mouths can't keep off each others' necks even for only a minute.

"Outside. Being annoying that's why I left them" Sasori answered not bothering to look at Itachi as he eats his lunch.

"I see"

"Oi Sasori! Why'd you left me with Hidan un?"

Deidara entered the cafeteria ignoring the screams and pleas of women around him for once. The silver haired man snorted in response and grumbled something like 'Eh you think I liked being stuck with you blondie?' while walking behind Deidara.

The pair reached the table and grabbed themselves chairs and sat farthest away from each other.

"Because both of you were being childish" The red haired male grunted not even needing to look at his partner to know that the blonde was pouting.

"Mou, Sasori he started it un" Deidara complained while snatching an apple from Sasori's tray, ignoring the red head's protest.

"See?"

The blonde ignored him looking over to find his arguing partner; Hidan, but he was nowhere to be found because Hidan stood up a while ago to get his own food, fighting with the pansy ass was tiring. He was waiting at the line when he glanced at the freshmen's section at the cafeteria to find a familiar shade of pink.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me"

* * *

"Hey, Ino calm down will you?" Sakura tried to calm the blonde to refrain her from attacking the sleeping genuis. The pinkette sweat dropped thinking that how the hell could he sleep all through out Ino's blabbering.

Ino took a deep breath and another and another while Sakura rubbed her back.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Ino said while glancing at Chouji and it was as if Chouji received the silent message his tense shoulders relaxed.

**'Whoa I didn't even noticed that he tensed his shoulders' Inner stated looking awed**

'That's not nice Issy' Sakura reprimanded.

"He's just so argh!" Ino groaned not finishing the sentence.

Hinata who long ago stopped from blushing turned to her friends together with Tenten and Shino looking a bit disgruntled. Something happened between the two groups, Sakura was pretty sure about that and if she was going to be friends with these people for the rest of her Sr. high life she better know about it.

"Okay? What was that?" the rosette asked raising a pink eyebrow.

"What?" Tenten played innocent.

"You know what I mean, what was that all about?"

Seeing that there was no way to deal with it without telling the pink haired girl the truth, Ino sighed waving a dismissal hand.

"We can't tell it to you here, not here people are too nosy, we'll tell you on the way home. You are going home with us right?" Ino whispered looking out for the approval of their peers and received nods in return yes including Shino and Lee, though Lee's wasn't needed really.

"Okay? But wait can I ask something?" Sakura asked whispering too. God whispering was contagious!

"No, no w-we'll tell you b-but not here Sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered.

"I'm not gonna ask about that! Im just gonna ask what time is it?" Sakura giggled standing up while Hinata blushed.

"It's 1; 00 Sakura-san" Shino suddenly spoke

Sakura was about to thank Shino when a voice that sounded like a dying cat spoke.

"You can't even buy your own watch?"

* * *

"Hey Itachi-san, how was the tour with your kouhai?" Deidara asked sipping his soda, waiting for the raven haired male to respond. Deidara's tour with his 'kouhai' was made up of making-out in the janitor's closet ("Classic, un"), and behind the bleachers ("Classic too, un") then leaving her with his famous last words: "It's been fun, un"

"I didn't meet her" Itachi replied letting his dark orbs look around for anyone that fits the description of the person he should've toured.

"You were stood up, un?" Deidara laughed, unbelieving.

"Hn"

Itachi looked around at the freshmen's section of the cafeteria. The cafeteria was large enough to handle all the students, in each section stood a fountain and all the food were cooked by high-class chefs. He saw his otouto together with his friends somewhere in the middle of the canteen. Itachi's relationship with his younger brother wasn't what you call a good relationship. The older Uchiha knew that his brother always strive for their father's attention and because of Itachi, his father often look over Sasuke's accomplishments, causing strain in the two brother's relationship.

The dark haired male pulled out a paper from his pocket and unfold it, it was the paper given to him to find out some things about who he was supposed to tour. Itachi didn't think he needed to read it earlier, so he didn't but now he thinks he needed to.

There was a picture of a pink haired, emerald eyed girl with milky white skin. Under it was her description:

Name: Haruno Sakura

Age:17

Nationality: Japanese

Section: First year 1

Scholar

'So she's the special student, huh?'

Parents: Father (deceased) Mother (unknown)

"Hey, isn't that Hidan un?" Deidara's voice snapped him out of his trance as he pointed to the silver haired man walking towards Itachi's brother's place. Itachi raised an eyebrow and stood up followed by Sasori and Deidara.

Sakura turned to the speaker, raising a pink eyebrow. There behind her blocking Sasuke and his friends was the red head bitch she punched earlier and two of her sidekicks.

"Hmm?" Sakura mumbled ignoring her. Ino stifled a laugh, earning a glare from the red haired girl which she returned fully. Karin fumed; she did not like how this girl responded. She wasn't used to being ignored!

"I mean, are you so poor that you couldn't buy your own watch?" Karin tried once again, trying to rile up the pinkette. The pink haired girl wasn't offended in the least; she had a pretty good comeback.

"At least I have a fucking excuse, you're rich right? -Karin nodded smugly- Why can't you go and buy yourself a brain?" Sakura smirked at the girl's stupefied expression, knowing that she was playing back her statement over and over again in her head before understanding.

"Are you implying I'm stupid?" Karin seethed. Sakura, who stood up a while ago to face her properly, smirked. She leaned towards the red haired girl until they were inches apart then she grinned.

"I **know** you're stupid"

"Why, you!" Karin brought up a hand to slap her when a large pale hand grasped her wrist tightly that she thought it was going to get crushed.

"What do you fucking think you're doing to my girl?"

* * *

**POST NOTES: **REVIEW! And stick with me please?


	3. I frenched a pinkette

**AN: Thank you for sticking with me! **

**Standard Disclaimer Applied (with a scotch tape)**

**0**

**0**

* * *

Sakura looked up to the man –and cursed their tallness- who was holding the bitch's wrist in a vice grip and raised a pale pink eyebrow.

"Who do you think you are?" Karin turned her brown eyes to her attacker; she'll make her daddy throw this bastard to jail for laying a hand on her! Nobody and she meant nobody, gets away with hurting her! Brown eyes widen like the rest of the room's occupants' eyes when it registered to her who she was currently glaring at.

"H-Hidan-sama…" Karin stuttered when she looked up, Hidan looked livid and she was scared.

'**He looks sooo much hotter up close!' Inner drooled.**

Beryl eyes watched the scene from her place while her hand began to reach for her fixed bentou box. Sakura was planning to make a dash for it in case things got messy. She already was known to be 'the one that pissed Uchiha off' and 'the one that punched Karin', she did not want to be known for another one!

Although being known to be 'the one that punched Karin' wasn't such a bad idea.

'Heh, she fucking deserved it' Sakura justified to herself.

Fushia eyes narrowed dangerously as the owner of these eyes tightened the grip to the red haired girl's wrist.

"I said, 'what do you fucking think you're doing to my girl?' bitch." Hidan growled, his sadistic side having a field day when he saw the red haired girl flinch.

The students around them gasped in surprise and bewilderment. Hidan, as in Hidan 'the guy who cussed at every sentence he uses Hidan? That Hidan just called the middle class 'his girl!' What the fuck? Did they miss something here?

"What?" Sakura blanched. He did not just say what she heard this guy said, didn't he?

Hidan glanced at Sakura and grinned at her.

"Just relax there babe. I'll take care of this bitch for you" The silver haired male flipped her off and was oozing with confidence and primal instinct.

Sakura fumed. Babe? What the fuck? And he did not just shoo her off during her own fight. That was it. This guy's gonna get it and he's gonna get it hard. The onlookers felt the annoyed aura the petite rosette gave out as she glared at the male looming over her and the red head.

Sakura grabbed the wrist Hidan was using to hold the red head's and held it in a vice grip making Hidan let go of Karin's wrist in surprise. The red head scrambled away immediately. Hidan turned to the object of his affection and smirked, using his other hand to slicked back his pampered hair.

"Babe, this is not the fucking time to go all lovey-dovey on me, we could fucking do it later in—" Hidan's invitation was cut off when the pinkette twisted his wrist and began shouting at him.

"Who do you think you are, you pompous bastard? You don't own me!" Sakura sneered, not letting go of his wrist.

"Aww, you're still in denial babe. We'll just damn fix that later and if you really want to know that bad, I'm 'yours' babe" Hidan grinned not at all bothered about the pain Sakura brought by twisting his wrist. Hidan thought it was fucking hot. Scorching hot.

'Damn, she'd be a hellcat in bed' Hidan thought, his fushia eyes roaming across the body of his 'captor'.

"I repeat. I am not yours! And will you fucking stop calling me babe?" The pinkette growled using her other hand to support the silver haired male's elbow; soon Hidan found himself facing the other side with his hand twisted behind his back and Sakura's foot on said body part.

"You don't want me to call you 'babe'? Well how about…I can't fucking think of anything." Hidan said, bending his neck to catch a glimpse of his girl. Man, a girl that stood up to him, that's a first.

"Don't call me anything! And will you stop staring at me like a I'm a piece of meat!" Sakura sneered, putting on more pressure on Hidan's back.

Sakura was satisfied when she heard Hidan groan, although he didn't groan in pain. Hidan groaned in pleasure.

Normal person: pain = hurt

Hidan: pain = pleasure

"Ok, fucking ok. Sa-ku-ra, are you happy now? And shit, who wouldn't stare when a sexy woman is just an arm's length away from you?"

Sakura blushed despite the situation.

From a far, Sasuke, his group and Ino's watched the scene unfold either with amusement, excitement or for Sasuke's case, annoyance.

"Hey teme, he's hitting on the girl who whopped your ass earlier" the blonde beside him taunted.

"Whatever, dobe" Sasuke seethed, standing up.

"Hey where are you going, Uchiha?" Neji asked as he pushed his empty tray away from him, towards the center of their table.

"None of your business Hyuuga"

Sasuke approached (the now standing properly) Hidan and Sakura. The silver haired male kept making advances on the pinkette while the pinkette slapped his hands continuously while scooting away.

"Oi, pinky" Sasuke greeted.

"What do you want, chicken-ass?" the pinkette asked when she saw the younger Uchiha as she scooted away from the large upperclassman beside her.

"Yeah. What do you fucking want emo-king? No scratch that, your pain-in-the-ass brother is the emo-king. Let's just call you…nah I got nothing" Hidan admitted scratching his nose while he stretched his other hand. Damn, his woman's got a grip. He wondered what else she could grip that hard and he really needed to widen his curse vocabulary, shit, he's losing his touch.

"Hn, I wasn't talking to you, Hidan-san"

Hidan growled. Uchihas, they were all alike well except for Shisui and Mikoto-baa, they're nice. All of them have sticks up their asses, sheesh and if not that they'll be oozing an aura saying 'I own the world'

"Well whatever concerns my woman concerns me, you little bastard" Hidan sneered pulling Sakura close by wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"It seems to me that she doesn't like you" Sasuke smirked when he saw Sakura flinch and pushed the hand away. Hidan frowned.

"She's just in denial that's all" Hidan pulled her back again and then turned to Sasuke. "And what the fuck are you implying?"

"I'm implying that she doesn't like you" Sasuke smirked.

"And you think she likes you?" Hidan asked, fuming. Friend's brother or not this little bastard was about to get it.

"I don't think she likes me. I know she likes me" The black haired teen smirked smugly and pulled Sakura's arm.

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Don't I get a say in this?" Sakura screamed putting her hands on the two males' chests; they hadn't realized that they were moving closer and closer to each other as they spoke earlier. Hidan was towered over Sasuke for a good 3 or 4 inches.

Sakura fumed when the males ignored her.

'Fucking pea-brained males' Sakura thought absolutely annoyed.

"Tch, judging by her reaction she doesn't like you that much, chicken-ass" Hidan growled jabbing his pointing finger on Sasuke's chest. The silver haired man didn't care that Sasuke was the brother of one of his friends right now; this guy was pissing him off!

"What makes you think she likes you?" Sasuke taunted

"What kind of girl wouldn't fucking like this?" Hidan asked, pulling Sakura over to him, ("Oi! What are you doing? Let me go, you perv!") placed his large hands at both sides of her face and frenched her in front of the whole campus.

Beryl eyes widen when her brain registered what was happening. This guy was frenching her! She and her ex boy friend didn't do this until their first anniversary and this guy thought that he could just grab her and French kiss her in front of this entire people?

Hidan opened one eye and saw the younger Uchiha seething; the silver haired male hadn't realized that he closed his eyes. This girl just tasted so damn good. The heir of one of the biggest hotel's in the country saw the pinkette's eyes wide open, she was going to give in a few moments, Hidan thought.

Sakura felt this male's tongue rubbing against her coaxing her to kiss back. The pinkette's face flushed in embarrassment and something she couldn't quite place.

Hidan grinned in the kiss and entwined his tongue around the pinkette's.

The silver haired man would've chuckled when he saw Sakura's face flush.

'Ok that's it!' Sakura thought angrily as she glanced at Ino's group silently asking for help. Ino and the other just gave her a 'huh?' look while Lee cried tears of heartbreak and Hinata faint dead on the spot.

'**What you don't like the kiss? I personally think he's a great kisser!' Inner squealed.**

'He is! I mean, ugh! Stop confusing me! I don't like being kissed by random men!'

'**Whatever Outer. Whatever helps you sleep at night' **

Sakura pushed against Hidan's chest as hard as she can while she trashed her head to break the kiss which made the fushia-eyed man frown.

"You're out of breath already? You could've just told—"

Sakura's fist met Hidan's cheek with a force that was strong enough to make him fall down the ground.

"You…you pervert!"

Hidan blushed when he saw his sex goddess panting in front of him, her bottle green eyes burning with anger that promised pain and suffering. It was hot.

Sakura glared at Hidan ignoring the stares around her but if she looked around, she could've seen how women's eyes lit up with jealously while males were cheering them on. She could've seen Sasuke growl.

And this was the part where Sakura made her grand exit.

'She so wants me' Hidan thought as Sakura dashed off.

"Sakura, we'll still go home together right?" Hidan heard Deidara's cousin, Ino, shout to the dashing rosette.

"Yeah sure!" Sakura shouted back not risking her neck by looking back.

* * *

A ringed finger pushed the blinking red button of the vending machine as he waited for his chocolate bar to come out.

Deidara sighed. Hidan was being an idiot again earlier. The blonde had left Sasori and Itachi's side the moment he saw Hidan making a fuss.

'For a guy like Hidan, who kept calling me a gay, un. He sure likes attention' Deidara snickered at his own joke.

The handsome blonde bent down and reached for his chocolate bar and began to unwrap it. Deidara straightened his posture and began to walk towards the cafeteria again when he noticed the lack of noise. When there's Hidan, there's noise. The blonde was about to reach for the doorknob when the door suddenly opened with so much force and with Deidara being near the door he was hit right in his face.

Beryl eyes widen in surprise, Sakura would've helped the guy out but…well, she just didn't okay? She was in a hurry. That crazy guy might chase after her?

Deidara was forced to sit down the marble ground because of the impact as he looked at the person who caused his nose to bleed.

"Ugh, shit un! This is my favorite shirt! Damn it!" Deidara growled when he saw his life's liquid drip on his customized shirt. His exposed blue eye looked at the person that caused it but all he saw was a flash of pink that disappeared as fast as it came.

Deidara looked up when he saw a shadow loom over him. Sasori raised an eyebrow and walked passed him towards the vending machine.

"Walk much dumbass?"

"The door hit my face, Sasori!" Deidara defended his self as he walked towards his best friend.

"And whose fault was that?" The red head asked sarcastically.

"It was the door's fault!"

The school bell rang and it sound resounded across the whole campus, students began to leave.

* * *

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment before opening them once again to find Hidan grinning at him. The older Uchiha could feel the smugness in his friend's aura, truthfully he hadn't meant to stick around to see what the silver haired teen was up to earlier but like his mother said; he needed entertainment.

'And after seeing a girl's reaction to Hidan like that, I must say that it was entertaining'

"Come on, emo-king! We're late for class!" Hidan enthusiastically yelled over the crowd from the cafeteria door.

"Hm," Itachi mumbled and proceed to walk over his friend, not noticing a paper fall out of his pocket.

When he was out of the way, a pale hand reached over the paper and the owner smirked when he saw what was written.

Meanwhile a napping 17 year old male just woke up to realize that the people already left, except the cleaning crew of the cafeteria.

"Did I miss anything? Tch. This is so troublesome, nobody even bothered to wake me"

* * *

A pinkette grumbled things that kids shouldn't ever hear as she stuff the books their teachers gave them earlier. Apparently the first week of classes at this school was just the time to get used around school thus the guides, getting to know the teachers and shit like that.

Sakura grabbed her messenger bag and her roller skates then began to walk towards the parking lot. She wasn't really annoyed at what the first week was for, it was the fact that she couldn't go anywhere for the rest of the day without girls boring glares at the back of her head.

'It's not like I'm the one who kissed him! I didn't even want him to kiss me!'

'**You didn't but I did, and I'm a part of you don't ya remember?" Inner taunted**

'I tend to pretend that there isn't a voice inside my head, thank you'

'**Hey—"**

The rosette blocked her inner when she spotted Ino by her locker.

"Hey, Ino!" she waved as she grinned.

Ino looked up at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw her new friend jogging towards her.

"Hey yourself, Sakura" Ino greeted as she closed her locker and shouldered her shoulder bag.

"Hey, Sakura" Sakura greeted her self jokingly as Ino laughed.

"So where are the others? The beryl eyed girl asked when she noticed the lack of many people. Ino began walking towards the parking lot with her friend as she explained.

"Hinata had to go home early with her cousin Neji, seriously that guy has some issues—"

Sakura turned to Ino, her head cocked by the side.

"Who's Neji? Is he one of chicken-ass' minions? I noticed that he and Hinata had the same eyes" Sakura asked for confirmation, it was eerie for her.

"Wow, you noticed that? Well, I think it's a clan thing" Ino shrugged after letting her laughter subside when she heard the 'minions' thing.

"Okay back to the matter at hand, so Hinata's out by the way she said hi (Insert Sakura's laugh) Lee had to go something about 'youth club' or something. He said that he'll establish a club like that here, sigh I pity the guy."

"Mmm" Sakura mumbled in agreement. The guy's nice really but he's a bit on the weird side. Bottle green eyes roam around the school hallways to see students chatting and heading towards the parking lot like them. Damn, everybody here has a car? Even freshmen? Is it even legal to drive at this age?

"So he's out too, Shino had to go home early. Family affairs he said"

"Oh"

They finally stopped when they were in front of a light purple Honda Civic type r. How Sakura did know what kind of car was it? The internet isn't just for porn people.

"Wow" The rosette didn't manage to contain her amazement when she saw the car. Sakura didn't like expensive things but she sure damn knew how to appreciate works of art!

* * *

Meanwhile another blonde made his way to his car after leaving the school clinic with a bandage on his nose and after changing clothes.

"Yo, Deidara!" A grinning Hidan made his self known by 'lightly' patting the other male's back. Hidan hummed a cheery tuned as he walked towards his own car, the car just beside the blonde's.

"Shit, do you have to hit so hard, un?" Deidara sneered as he opened his car door and sat on the driver's seat.

"Isn't my fault that you're a weakling" Hidan grinned as he plopped down the driver's seat. He was still whistling and it was creeping Deidara out.

'What's with him, un?' Deidara thought sweat dropping.

"You look like you just got laid, un" he stated and pushed a button of his car then watched in appreciation as the roof of his car folded. 'I love my car, un' Deidara's car was a Lexus SC 430, brand new.

"I didn't dumbass, but something fucking like that. She tasted so fucking sweet! Didn't you see what I freaking did earlier?" Hidan opened his car's window to glance at the blonde.

"Didn't un. I went away before you did something stupid" Deidara stated, fixing his rear view mirror where he saw his cousin talking to another girl with…pink hair?

* * *

"Awesome huh?" a new voice said to Sakura.

"Oh, hi Tenten" Sakura said turning to her brown haired friend. Tenten approached the car and grinned.

"Hi Saku-chan, awesome car huh? Ino's a bit spoiled by her parents" Tenten stated as she opened the car's door and shoved her stuff in. Ino pouted.

"I am not!" Ino protested as she fixed Tenten's stuff in her car.

"Sure…" Tenten rolled her eyes and entered the car. Sakura was about to enter the car when she saw a row of large buildings a little bit away from the school's main building. It had a more modern design than the one she entered earlier.

Beryl eyes glanced at Ino in question.

"Hey Ino, what are does buildings for?" Sakura pointed at the buildings.

Ino was about to answer when a voice answer for her.

"You have a guide to answer those kinds of questions for you Haruno-san and not meeting them is very rude" The smooth silky voice answered.

"She had the fucking greenest eyes and the pinkest hair I've ever fucking seen! Like the freaking cherry blossoms!" Hidan's voice hollered.

* * *

Deidara turned to him after hearing the part where he said something with 'pink hair'. He suddenly remembered the last thing he caught sight of after nearly breaking his nose and the last thing he saw before leaving the cafeteria.

"Did you just say 'pink hair' ("I did you deaf ass-wipe") Pink as in pink like the hair of the girl Itachi's talking to, un?" Deidara pointed at the two and chuckled when Hidan nearly gave himself a whip lash turning.

"Huh?"

* * *

This was not good; a shadow looming over you was never good.

The rosette turned to the person who spoke and was nearly blown away by the man's beauty. Sakura was pretty sure that girls normally call guys handsome or cute but this guy was beautiful! He had high cheek bones, black eyes almost as dark as his hair and he was lean. All in all he was very pretty in Sakura's eyes but like she said earlier; she appreciates works of art.

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of her chest after glancing at Ino silently asking for help but the girl was stifling giggles and so was Tenten.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked.

Itachi was interested with the girl in front of him. After watching her sit with her new found friends with the confidence as if forgetting to meet up with him was nothing important, after watching her argue with Hidan and talk with his brother not at all flustered before punching his potty mouth companion because he kissed her, Itachi was intrigued and drawn with her fiery aura.

She was interesting.

"I'm your guide Haruno-san, I'm Uchiha Itachi" he calmly stated

'**Girl! This guy's hot! It's our first day here and we already talked to 3 sizzling hot guys! And 2 of them are by default fucking interested with us! Especially Hidan-kun!' Inner squealed**

'What's with the honorific? That guy's a pervert and I bet that they only find us interesting since we're not rich and all. They're just playing and I don't want to be a part of it'

"Nice to meet you Itachi-san but you see, it's the end of the day so it's useless to tell me this since like I said it's the end of the day" Sakura calmly stated in business like tone.

"But I was informed that I'll be your guide for the rest of the week not a day" Itachi countered, tilting his head to the side.

'This guy is either a smart-ass or an incredibly dumb one' Sakura decided that it was the first one.

Before Sakura could even say anything Itachi spoke

"And as for the fact that you didn't meet up with me I am asking for something in return—"

Oh no no no! This was not going to happen again!

"No I won't kiss you" Sakura blandly said turning her head away. She was blushing and pouting at the same time. Itachi chuckled and decided to humor her.

"Who ever said I wanted a kiss? Although if you want to give me a—" Itachi said in a carefree tone and he hid a smile when Sakura interrupted him with a red face.

"No I don't!" Sakura yelled stomping her feet, not noticing that her friends had already sped away leaving her to deal with this guy.

"I see. No need to shout though. I understand why you reacted like that after meeting my friend, Hidan, you must think that all the guys here are like him" Itachi said, Sakura wasn't noticing it but Itachi was manipulating their position putting her in front of him as opposed to being beside him before.

"All guys are like him here" Sakura mumbled with all the decisiveness in the world. The dark haired teen chose to ignore her statement even though the rosette was sure he heard her.

Suddenly a limousine stopped right in front of the two, making Sakura look at the shiny black car. The pinkette didn't have time to say anything when Itachi gently but firmly and quickly led her inside the limo.

"Wha-?" Sakura looked around and saw that they were already moving and the guy beside her looked like he didn't do anything that may be qualified as kidnapping.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura screeched at the guy beside her.

* * *

"What where?" Hidan practically stumbled out of his car to see if the blonde's statement was true but all he saw was Itachi's limo driving away.

"In a hurry much, un?" Deidara sweat dropped.

Itachi drowned the pink haired girl's screams of protests as he signaled for the driver to head straight to the Uchiha mansion.

"Simple, Haruno-san. Since you forgot to meet up with me and I found that quite rude of you—"

"I was locked in a restroom that's why! And I don't even know how to find you! What you look like or something!" Sakura reasoned. She was _this _near to pulling her hair out and throwing it to him!

Itachi blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice.

"That changes everything, Haruno-san. Take this as an apology for not being there" The black haired teen stated, suddenly every thing was clear to him. Of course, from what he had seen, it wasn't in this girl's character to ditch a person.

"Huh?" Sakura began to calm down when she heard his reason but that didn't stop her from inwardly panicking because of the fact that she was with some guy she didn't even personally know!

"Where are you taking me? You already passed my apartment!" Sakura sneered again when she saw her apartment building looking smaller and smaller as they went further and further.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. It was the first time that Sakura saw the Uchiha arrogance often manifested on the younger sibling oozed out of the older one.

"You're having dinner with me"

* * *

**POST NOTES: **Woot, the great Uchiha dinner is up my friends. Review and well, drop me a line about which guy you want to see. Screen time depends on demand.


	4. So many blondes! So many problems!

**Authoress' Notes: Ugh, yeah. **

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED. **

**0**

**0**

* * *

"Hey Tenten, do you think Sakura would be angry at us because we left her with Itachi-san?" Ino giggled as she drove her car pass different houses, turning right towards Tenten's house.

The brown haired girl glanced at Ino through the rearview mirror of the blonde's car.

"What do you mean 'we'? You're the one who drove the car, Ino" Tenten retorted before laughing at the blue eyed teen's reaction. The blonde was pouting.

"So mean Tenten. Anyways, I only did that because the guy's hot and all that shit. I mean, he's hotter than he's younger brother!" Ino babbled looking at the streetlight and glancing at the people crossing the pedestrian line.

Tenten raised an eyebrow in question; "And your point is?"

Ino threw her long blonde hair over her shoulder and smirked, her baby blue eyes shining.

"Let's just say…it's a test"

* * *

"Im home" a shy voice called over the large and eerily quiet house. Hinata looked for any life form and found no one but the maids minding their own business after greeting her. The pearly eyed young woman hid a sigh. It was always like this at home, that's why she preferred being in the company of her friends. No expectations, disappointments and eyes that always compares her with her younger sister, Hanabi.

"Hinata-san" a stoic voice called. It was her older cousin, Neji. He never was always this distant and aloof when they were kid, but she guess they grew up.

"Neji-niisan, nande?" Hinata asked. It was uncommon that Neji starts a conversation with her.

"You are needed in the family room. Your father asked you to wear something semi-formal" Neji answered and walked towards the house's second staircase, the staircase leading to his room.

Hinata walked towards the main staircase and looked back to her cousin.

"Anou, Neji-niisan…"

He did not turn but he paused and that was good enough for Hinata.

"Arigatou."

Sitting on the edge of her queen-sized lavender bed, Hinata reached towards her bedside drawer. After opening the drawer made of expensive cherry wood, the pale eyed teen removed the things inside it; different papers, a book and a DVD of Titanic. Below everything was a secret compartment she made herself, inside were her priceless treasures.

A bunch of pictures taken in different places and time but the people in the picture were the same, it was her and her 2 year boyfriend, Namikaze Naruto. They began dating when they were 15 but since Hinata's father never liked the Namikaze clan he made it known when Naruto went to their house to court Hinata.

Though it didn't faze the blonde, he was worried of what the mean man would do to his precious Hinata-chan. So they hid their relationship up until now, even their friends did not know it.

A knock was heard.

"Hinata-sama, are you ready?" a voice asked from behind her door. The lavender haired girl hastily placed everything back to place then opened the door to see one of her most trusted maid, Aya.

"Anou, Aya-chan would you like to help me prepare?" Hinata asked already knowing the answer.

The maid bowed and smiled; "It would be my pleasure, Hinata-sama" Out of all the Hyuuga inhabiting the house, Hinata-sama was by far the friendliest and nicest and Aya was more than happy to serve her.

Hinata picked out one of her favorite dresses while the silver haired maid fixed a bath for her before preparing her make up and shoes.

After taking a refreshing dip, Hinata dried herself and put on the dress. It was white and sleeveless; it reached just below her knees. It was simple yet elegant, her family had a thing for the color white; their house was white, their couches too, most of the things in their house were white except for a few splash of color here and there. Maybe it has something to do with their eye color.

She allowed Aya to style her hair; she always knew what she likes. Hinata listened to Aya's babblings as she absently nod and smile occasionally.

"I saw the visitor in your family room Hinata-sama! He's so handsome; I think he's about your age! With his boyish charms and that foxy grin, he's bound to make any girl fall in love!" Aya fanned herself.

'F-foxy grin?'

And hope bloomed in her chest as a smile bloomed on her lips.

* * *

'Damn…'

That was the only thought that crossed the pinkette's mind when she saw the house behind the gate the limo she was in was entering.

Looking through the open window, Sakura saw the vast gardens of the Uchiha family; there were roses, daisies, orchids and many more flowers and plants Sakura wasn't aware of. In front of the big mansion was a fountain made of marble, its water turning into different shades of orange, red and yellow because of the sunset. Maids bow when the limousine passed by them, pausing at everything they were doing.

If that wasn't amazing enough, Sakura saw a big semi-Japanese styled house beside the mansion, its cherry blossom trees towering over it.

"Beautiful…"

Itachi glanced at his visitor and saw her looking at the Japanese styled building of their house. She was peculiar, instead of staring at awe and amazement at the gigantic, majestic and no doubt expensive mansion in front of her, what caught her attention instead was the much simpler building.

"What are you looking at?" Sakura raised an eyebrow when she caught the older Uchiha smirking amusingly at her direction.

Itachi just shook his head "We have arrived"

"That's quite obvious" Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance because of the way he talked to her. 'We have arrived' could you be any more kindergarden-ish?

The beryl eyed 17 year old girl saw him shrug and god damn it all to hell, she could feel him smirking! Sakura blinked in surprise when the door beside her open, assuming that it was the driver; she smiled but it faltered when she saw Itachi looking down on her.

"Thanks anyway" Sakura grunted as she straightened her shirt and fixed her messenger bag. Now that Sakura was out of the car, she could clearly see now how large and elegant the house was. The garden was so big also, she saw multiple gardeners taking care of the plants.

"Wow" Sakura let the admiration flow. Now, she felt underdressed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at her dazed expression and inside Sakura's mind she was cursing him and his arrogance. Although she had to admit that he was a little less arrogant than his bastard brother. The dark haired man shook his head slightly and took her wrist to bring her inside the mansion.

'What's with them and wrists!' Sakura thought as she looked at the male dragging her towards the house. Even the door was no doubt expensive.

Soon Sakura found herself (still being dragged) walking inside a large hallway. Chandeliers hang from the ceilings a few meters away from each other, there were vases and paintings here and there too. The pinkette could see her reflection on the marble floor; she also saw the dark haired male's.

To say that he was attractive would've been a major understatement. Sakura couldn't help but stare at his reflection through the marble floor. His thick eyelashes and dark orbs were almost female-like then add the fact that his hair was long and it looked very silky to her but one look at his lean physique and dominating way of talking and walking, he was definitely a male, a very attractive male at that.

'**Hello? Am I the only one who's thinking that you're turning into a fan girl?' Inner groaned**

'Fuck'

Now that Inner mentioned it, Sakura had this hunch that her blonde friend left her in purpose, for some kind of test…a test that was proving to be hard.

Sakura shook her head, casting away such thoughts. He was attractive, yes but he was somebody definitely out of her league!

Itachi suddenly paused, causing the pinkette to bump her whole front side against his back.

Sakura groaned and looked up to Itachi. "What the hell was that about?"

The male didn't answer, now Sakura –being the curious little cat that she is- would normally find out why he stopped but she wasn't in the mood right now and something else, something big –literally- caught her eye.

There was large painting beside her, hanging on the wall.

The frame was scarlet red and it was shiny, (Oooh shiny!) maybe the maids wipe this everyday? It must be.

In the painting was a family of four. Itachi was there so was that chicken-ass bastard. Sakura was guessing that the older man in the painting and the beautiful woman were their parents.

'Well, now I know where those two got their looks' Sakura thought

'**...and their attitude! Girl, look at their dad! I mean, I could feel his arrogance and according to my 'arrogance meter' his went through the roof! And the roof of this house is so fucking high!' **Inner screamed inside her head.

Ignoring her alter-ego, the pinkette spoke before turning to Itachi.

"Hey, Itachi-san you're mom is really beautiful" Sakura commented and smiled.

"Why thank you dear" A gentle voice resounded in the vast hallway and according to Sakura's ears it was from in front the guy who was still holding her hand.

Sakura vaguely wondered when the hell Itachi switched from holding her wrist to holding her hand, she vaguely wondered why too but all thoughts were pushed away when she saw the beautiful woman in front of them smiled in amusement regarding their link hands.

The pinkette jumped away from Itachi causing their hands to disconnect and held her hands up in defense.

"Anou, i-it's not what you think...uhh…" Sakura explain flustered.

"I'm Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke's mother, and you must be?" The woman smiled, shaking her head at the girl's attitude.

The woman was much more beautiful in person; it was as if the painter of the painting hadn't done any justice for the real thing. She didn't look past her 40's. Armed with a gentle smile and the warm aura surrounding the very person, she could easily top the scantily clad women in their school.

Itachi decided to speak for her as he linked their hands again and pulled her in front of him.

"She's my visitor mother. I'm hoping that she'll stay for dinner" Itachi said and tightened his grip on her hand when she tried to pull away.

'Okay, what the fuck is happening here?' Sakura was torn between squeezing back the hand and pulling away but Inner didn't care the least because Inner Sakura chan was having a field day.

* * *

"Park this, un" Deidara tossed his shiny car keys to one of the house's keepers and watched how the man's eyes lit up. The blonde knew that this man was one of the people his family was watching closely. It seemed like the man was one of the spies the enemy company has sent to look out for the new designs that the joined company of the Yamanaka's and the Iwa's would make.

The blonde male sighed and ran his hand through his shiny yellow locks. Business is like that.

Deidara went to their kitchen for a while to get an apple then came back to the living room to see his cousin scanning the television for interesting shows. The male blonde groaned in annoyance. Why oh why did their mother and father have to be twins?

When Ino and Deidara were children, they were often mistaken as twins. It was worse for Deidara since he was often mistaken as a girl! A girl, as in the creature with boobies! It just so happens that they have the same hairstyle and neither wanted to change it; claiming that they were the first one to use it.

'Damn, I'm glad she isn't my sister, un'

Although living in the same house practically made up for it.

"Oi, what happened to your nose?" Ino laughed pointing at his bruised nose.

The male glared, oh if she wasn't her cousin…girl or not, she was going to get it, but since he can't hit her Deidara settled for the next best thing available at the moment. Jumping on the couch with exaggerated force, the older blonde grinned when he saw the fruit juice she was about to drink spill all over her top.

"Ugh! Damn you, Deidara! I'm beginning to love whoever did that to your nose!" Ino screeched, reaching out for a tissue from the tissue box beside her.

"Tsk, I'm going to hunt down that pink person…whatsoever who did this to me, un" The male blonde thought cynically as he came up for plans to track whoever that person is. Nobody messes with an Akatsuki member!

Ino turned to her cousin, her baby blue eyes wide in curiosity. "Did you just say pink?"

Deidara snuck a look at his cousin and took the untouched remote when she wasn't look as he raised an eyebrow. "What are you deaf or something, un?"

The male blonde inched away from her when the younger blonde began laughing uncontrollably. Deidara had this feeling that his cousin knew something…

"You done, un?" Deidara asked as he bit down on his nearly forgotten apple. Ino opened one baby blue orb, followed by the other one and struggled to stop her laughter.

"O-okay! W-wait (laughs) ok I'm done! Damn, did you just say pink? As in pink hair?" Ino panted

"Something like that, un" The other blonde shrugged.

The female blonde suddenly jumped up and pumped her fist in the air. "Woah! I mean, woah! Seriously! She's so awesome!"

"You know her un?" Deidara raised a mango colored eyebrow. Even though, according to his cousin's reaction, he already knew the answer.

Ino plopped herself down on the couch again and raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you at the cafeteria earlier?"

"I was but Hidan, you know the potty mouth friend of mine? Decided to make a scene, un. So I left before he started, un"

The freshman snapped her fingers; "That's why you don't know!"

"Know what un?" Deidara rested his elbow on the couch's armrest and rested his head on his hand.

"Okay, I'll explain since after all I'm your cousin and well, I'm feeling nice right now…" Ino placed her hand on her chest for effects.

"Uh-huh, un"

"…I decided to narrate to you what happened and formal introduce you to a very awesome friend of mine."

Deidara suddenly burped, causing Ino to make a face that go 'eww'.

"Enough with the intro already, un" The older blonde exasperatedly said.

* * *

Meanwhile, kilometers way from the two blondes was another blonde laying on the edge of his bed.

Naruto punched his neon orange pillow and proceeded to pull it to his face to suppress a shout. Earlier that day the loud blonde had been pulled aside by one of his close friends, Kiba.

You'd think that having the almost the same personalities would make them best of friends but like they said; opposites attract. And they proved that it also applied in friendship, not only love.

Since Naruto was Sasuke's best friend even if the prick would never admit it while Kiba and Shino were best friends before 'the problem' raised.

But back to the issue, Naruto had known that the Hyuuga clan –his girl's clan- never was in good terms with his family, not that they always fight when they see each other, no it wasn't like that but Naruto had noticed the tensed atmosphere whenever the two families cross paths in parties or meetings, but the blonde never thought that the Hyuuga clan would go this far.

Kiba had told him that he was forced to be his girlfriend's fiancé.

* * *

Hinata held back a terrified gasp and clamped her palms on her mouth. Did she just hear it right?

"F-father?"

The unspoken question was heard but wasn't entertained. Hiashi turned to his first born daughter with eyes tight with a warning that if she continued her idiocy, she shall get a mouthful of sermon from him later.

"Come here Hinata and meet your fiancé"

The pale eyed girl caught sight of said Inuzuka. He was wearing a simple yet elegant brown polo shirt and black slacks. His posture would've passed as relaxed except for his eyes moving constantly.

His mother and sister were there too, sitting on a couch across her father, sister and cousin.

Numbly, the shocked girl walked towards the couch where her family was sitting and sat beside her cousin, Neji. She could not stand to be close to her father right now, he was practically selling out his daughter!

Not really in the mood to listen and obey whatever her father was saying, Hinata poured herself a cup of tea and drowned out all the sounds the two elders where giving out until a sentence caused her to nearly spill the tea.

"I see, Inuzuka-san. The engagement party would be scheduled 6 months from now but the announcement is to happen sooner, yes?" Hinata heard her father's voice laced with fake camaraderie directed towards the woman across him.

'Engagement party?'

What kind of father was he? Making decisions for her! Especially a decision this big!

Kiba stared at his said future wife, to tell you the truth, the dog loving boy had a long time crush with the shy Hyuuga but never act upon it since he knew who she like.

'She doesn't still like Uzumaki, right?'

Hinata tightly clenched her fists on her lap and looked down. There was nothing she could do.

Kiba noticed the discomfort and disagreement of his fiancé'. Even he didn't agree to be in this agreement but there was nothing he could do! To fight against his mother would be useless but maybe he could make the best out of it.

Maybe these two could fall in love.

Maybe.

_It was always the money, the fame, the wealth in their world. There was nothing more important than those, especially the trivial opinions and feelings of their children. _

* * *

"Ooh she's staying for dinner! Well let me prepare her then!" The jolly woman chirped as she pulled Sakura towards who-knows-where.

"W-wait! A-anou Mikoto-san!" The pinkette protested sneaking a glare to the black haired man who didn't do anything to save her from his mother's wrath.

When both women were out of sight, Itachi clenched his fist close and opened them once again, repeating the process for three more times

Her hand was warm.

"Sorry for my attitude, Sakura-chan. I'm just really excited to have another girl in the house! Especially one that one of my sons brought home!" Mikoto apologized and explained as she dug into her old closet for a dress. They were in one of the old rooms that the Uchiha family used as storage rooms for old things, but for a storage room it sure was clean.

Sakura looked at the woman; she vaguely wondered if this was how to have a mother.

"That's okay, Mikoto-san but you don't really have to go through all this trouble…" The pinkette rubbed the back of her neck and sweat dropped when the woman pulled out a cocktail dress from the closet.

"Oh, nonsense! I insist, I always wanted a daughter" The black haired woman giddily made Sakura sit in front of a gigantic mirror and started to brush her waist length cherry pink hair.

Sakura looked at the mirror and wondered that had she met her mother, would she have done the same to her?

"Sakura-chan, your hair is very silky and soft! I bet you mother took care of this very carefully huh?" The Uchiha matriarch complimented. She noticed how the teen's eyes sadden and lost a bit of sparkle in her eyes after she said it.

Sakura fingered a lock of her hair. "I never actually met my mother…"

Mikoto's eyes sadden, thinking how hard it was for her.

"…so my father was the one who took care of my hair. He actually loves it, he said that it reminded him of my mother" Sakura chuckled trying to cover up the sadness.

Mikoto tied her hair into a low ponytail held by a scarlet ribbon and rested her chin on the teenage girl's shoulder.

"He must be a great man"

Sakura nodded and smiled; "He is"

* * *

"Okay so you do know that our batch has a scholar right?" Ino started as she nodded to the maid who gave her the juice she wanted since her cousin spilled hers.

"You do, un? Didn't know that" Deidara threw his half eaten apple to the trash can, making 'swish' sounds.

"Now you do. –insert Ino giving Deidara a deadpanned look- Her name is Haruno Sakura, she's from Kyoto. I'll make this short for your convenience, _nii-san_" Ino emphasized the last word when she saw Deidara making faces.

"Yeah, yeah get one with it un"

"Ok, she pissed Uchiha off –the younger one-, she punched my arch nemesis, Karin, she didn't meet up with her guide the older Uchiha- your friend- and didn't care about it and, she punched your friend Hidan because he frenched her in front of all the people in the cafeteria earlier. Oh, and let's not forget that she bruised your pretty nose!" Ino explained with glee accompanied with claps in the end.

"Whoa, so much commotion for just one day, un. Are you sure she didn't do it in purpose?" Deidara doubted, raising an eyebrow.

Ino shook her head; "That's why I left her with Uchiha-sempai earlier! I just had to test her!"

Deidara stood up and rolled his expose eye to his younger cousin "Whatever Ino, un. I'm going to my room"

"To jack off?" Ino laughed not taking her eyes from the TV.

"Fuck you Ino, un" Deidara sneered from the stairs. He saw Ino shook her head and laugh.

"Tsk, tsk I know I'm pretty and all but we're cousins, Dei-chan. I don't do incest"

* * *

Soon, Sakura found her self alone and dressed in an expensive scarlet sleeveless velvet dress that reached her knees and a pair of black flat shoes inside the old room. The older woman excused herself, saying that she needed to assist the maids in preparing the family's dinner.

The pinkette stood up from her place and moved away from the bed she recently sat on.

'**Who the fuck needs a bed in a storage room?' Inner Sakura screamed**

'I think it's more like a visitor's room…plus the walk in closet with a bunch of dresses and a gigantic mirror' Sakura thought back.

'**Ugh, you're being a smart ass again, I'm out!' **

Sakura laughed at her inner, her laughter bouncing all over the room.

"You do know that laughing alone is a sign of insanity, right Pinky?" a familiar voice called out to her and again she could feel that this certain someone was smirking.

Oh he was smirking all right; she could see him through the mirror.

Sakura turned to Sasuke and crossed her arms across her chest and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not insane, chicken-ass and have you never heard of knocking?"

The said 'chicken-ass' shrugged. "It's my house, I could do anything here, enter any room"

Dark blue eyes surveyed the teen in front of him. His mother's old dress fit her perfectly, as if it was made for her. And since it only reached her knees, Sasuke could see that behind the jeans she wore earlier to school, she had nice legs…very nice legs.

"Oi, my face is up here chicken-ass." Sakura sneered at the pervert.

Sasuke shrugged again and moved forward, raising an amused eyebrow when Sakura moved back.

'**They definitely inherited that arrogance from their father, I swear. Mikoto-san's nice' Inner piped up. **

'I thought you said that you were leaving' Sakura mentally raised an eyebrow

**Inner mentally shrugged 'Thought you needed company before you get raped, oh well…'**

'R-raped?'

And to Sakura's surprise, she looked up and saw Sasuke's collar bone inches away from her. Since he was taller than her, Sasuke had a clear view of her cleavage from where he was.

'Nice'

Sakura pushed Sasuke's shoulder but he wouldn't budge. The pinkette used both her hands to push his chest and heard the young male chuckle.

"You're blushing, pinky"

Green eyes glared at him in anger and embarrassment. The young Uchiha leaned down and blew slightly on her ear. Sakura resisted the urge to shiver.

"My mom told me to escort you to dinner" He purred

Sakura's walls came back up again and this time she really pushed him off her, causing Sasuke to tumble towards the bed.

"Then why'd you have to do that, you ass?" Sakura screeched.

"It was fun seeing you how you'll react"

"Fuck you, chicken-ass" Sakura sneered as she followed the departing Uchiha towards the dining room.

'**Some escort he is' Inner sulked**

Sasori hated airports, almost as much as he hated Deidara when he's drunk.

You don't want to know what happens when the blonde gets drunk.

Trust me.

Glancing at his fossil watch, the red head nearly groaned if not for the fact that he's Sasori and Sasori does not groan. Ever.

* * *

Sasori hated waiting almost as much as he hated Hidan during his time of the month…which would be every fucking day of the month but the red head couldn't do anything since he was waiting for his cousins from America.

Out of nowhere a large body slammed to him, knocking both of them in the process.

"Kankuro, get off him. People are staring" a familiar emotionless voice ordered the person on top of him and like the voice said, people were staring.

The brown haired teen stood up flailing his arms when he saw his red head cousin glare at him.

"Ah, ah sorry Sasori! I just miss you sooo much!" Kankuro joked, slinging an arm around Sasori. Sasori almost huffed but settled in just glaring at his cousin.

"…"

"No wonder you and Gaara get along, both of you have 'skin to skin contact' problem. Sheesh." A female voice playfully groaned.

Sasori nodded at the female and turned to his youngest cousin.

"Gaara"

"Sasori"

Insert Temari and Kankuro staring at the two alternately, wondering if Sasori was their long lost brother or if they're adopted. Insert tears.

The older red head turned to the female of the group as they walked towards the exit of the airport, to the car waiting for them.

"You're late" he stated

"I know, I know! I know how you hated waiting and shit, but the limited edition bag of Louis Vuitton is well….limited!" Temari shouted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she cradled her bag.

At the back, Sasori heard Kankuro snort out something like: "Tch, girls and their bags. Who needs a closet of bags anyway?"

In no time, they reached the car waiting for them and took them to Sasori's home. Kankuro dozed off together with his sister while the youngest of the group listened to his iPod as the other red head stay silent.

Just thinking about what would happen in the week that they're staying over his house, Sasori almost winced.

Almost.

* * *

"Yo. Hidan fucking speaking" Hidan groaned out the words laced with annoyance. He was fucking sleeping damn it!

"Hidan, I told you to fix that cursing habit of yours didn't I?" a stern voice from the other line sneered.

Biting back a sigh, the silver haired male ran his large left hand through his hair and slumped back to his bed, his feet dangling over the edge. Tsk, even with thousand or millions of miles away from him, his father could still annoy the freaking hell out of him.

"Yes, _father. _What do you want?" Hidan sneered the word 'father' and heard the old man chuckle from the other line.

The chuckle subsided along with the other sound Hidan heard from the other line.

"I just called to check up on my _favorite _son like a father should"

The silver haired teen almost gagged in the fake sweetness of his father's words. He may be his biological father, but Hidan would never, ever treat him as his father.

No, not the man that caused the death of his mother. Never.

"Well, I'm fine, _father. _How about you and your bastard child and mistress? Are you okay there?" Hidan asked, anger boiling in his veins and hatred laced in his words.

"Why you!—"

"I hope you never _fucking _come back, you_ bastard. _I hope you _fucking _rot in _hell._"

Hidan angrily pushed the red button and threw the black phone across the room watching it shatter. With another glance to his Incredibles clock, Hidan went back to sleep.

* * *

Tenten arrived at her family's house and was met with silence.

'Well, that's weird. Where's my brothers?' Bun-bun wondered. Normally those two balls of energy would come greet her every time she comes home. And where's her father? Did he go on a business trip without telling her? What about her mother?

The moment she arrived at their living room and didn't see her father reading the yesterday's papers, grinning at her as a greeting and instead saw her mother and brother's crying, wearing black, Tenten knew that something was very wrong.

"W-where's dad?" The brown haired girl croaked.

With a shake of her mother's head, Tenten shook her own in denial. Dashing up the stairs, opening every door, looking at every room, Tenten ignored the nagging sensation she felt.

"Nee-chan…"

A hand landed on her right shoulder, then another on her left.

"Papa's gone."

* * *

Sakura soon found herself in a mini Harry Potter-inspired dining room after walking many hallways and passing many doors. There was a long table, and I mean long-long not just long, tall chairs –you know the one's that supports your back and your head-, candles on candle holders fashionably distanced from one another, a lot of dishes **–'Oh, lobster!' Inner drooled-** and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

The older Uchiha heir looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She looked like a doll to him, a porcelain doll that was dressed up by his mother. It was a pity that the woman didn't have a chance to have a daughter of her own. Itachi saw that his mother had lend her one of her old dresses, back in the days. Itachi thought it suited her beautifully. His mother applied a tad bit of lip gloss on Sakura's already pink lips and blush on her naturally pink cheeks.

She really did look like a fairy more than a doll. A fairy doll?

No matter. Itachi stood up and approach her, not minding that his pathetic little brother was beside her, glaring at him resentfully.

"I am her escort" Sasuke declared, glaring at his brother.

Itachi stopped just beside Sakura and felt the girl's anxiousness.

"Ah, little brother, you are. But she's **my **visitor it is of custom that I lead her to her seat" Itachi stated, his eyes flashing in warning.

Sasuke moved away and grumbled something incoherent.

Beryl eyes looked up to meet coal black after staring at his brother's retreating form, she looked almost relieved. Itachi offered his hand –which was still warm- for her to take. After a moment of hesitation and embarrassment in Sakura's part, she took his hand and let her lead her to her seat beside him.

Mikoto nearly squealed in her seat at the sweetness and rivalry but at the same time feeling wary, her Itachi had never acted like this to any other girl. Sakura must really be special.

Sakura could feel holes boring through her head, as Uchiha Fugaku's gaze set on her. And somehow, Itachi's hand linked with hers was sort of kind of comforting.

The maids came along with chefs, introducing them to every dish they cooked and served to the famous family. Some were familiar, other's were not so to Sakura. Hell, she didn't even know that a dish like that even existed!

Sakura never bothered to speak during the time that they were eating, it was a reaction you might say, for her to do that. The pinkette wasn't in her element and it was best to observe her surroundings.

"I was informed that we were having a surprise visitor, in courtesy of my son, Itachi. We were not prepared, so I must apologize if you find something lacking Haruno-san" The patriarch's voice shattered the silence and Sakura realized that, including her, all of them were finished eating already.

"No, not at all Uchiha-san." Sakura shook her head.

Sakura took a deep breath. Somehow, she knew that this was coming.

"You study at the same school as my children, do you not?" Fugaku asked, wiping his mouth. The Uchiha patriarch's face was emotionless, it betrayed nothing.

"Yes, Uchiha-san" The pinkette nodded.

"I see" Fugaku nodded, seeming satisfied with her answer.

"May I ask what your relation is to Itachi?"

"She had picked my name as her guide for the first week in the school, father" Itachi answered for her. The pinkette noticed how different the male beside her was, compared to how he acted when he was at the car and at the school. He looked…older here. And come to think about it, Sasuke did too.

"I see"

Mikoto decide to interrupt before her husband intimidates their visitor more.

"Sakura-chan, I would really like to have you as a visitor again. You should extend our invitation to your father too" The matriarch said, smiling.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, just when did his mother became so familiar with this girl?

"How about her mother, Mikoto?" Fugaku asked, noticing the lack of the female counterpart of the husband. Was she a…? Mikoto was about to answer for their visitor when Sakura piped up.

"I never knew my mother, Uchiha-san" Sakura murmured but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Sakura never did like talking about her, the mother she had who was faceless and nameless but still, she put on a smile.

Itachi stiffened a bit. That explains how boyish she was at school. No mother…

The rosette turned to their mother and smiled a bitter sweet smile.

"And as for my father, Mikoto-san, I'm afraid that he could not come because he passed away a few months ago." No mother, the recent death of her father and a sudden change in her environment, it was a wonder how she could handle it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" Mikoto started to apologize.

"It's okay, Mikoto-san. You didn't know" The rosette shook her head and still smiled.

* * *

"You've been through a lot" Itachi commented as the car stopped in front of the pinkette's apartment. People pointed in awe at the limousine in their streets, it was rare for a car such as this to pass by their neighborhood.

Sakura looked up for a moment and got out of the car as Itachi followed, walking her to the gates.

"Yeah, you've been through a lot too, Itachi-san" Sakura answered shrugging as if losing a father was no big deal.

Sakura saw Itachi's raised eyebrow and decided to elaborate.

"You're stressed. See those lines?" Sakura pointed to the lines under his eyes. Itachi leaned back away from the invasion of personal space and Sakura chuckled. "Those are signs of stress and pressure on a person"

"What are you a doctor?" Itachi asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest. They were in standing in front of the gates of Sakura's apartment. It was already night and the stars twinkled like jewels scattered in the velvet sky.

Sakura turned to Itachi; she was back to her clothes from earlier, and smiled.

"No, but I'm planning to be" She confessed as she pulled back.

"You want to be a doctor, Haruno-san?" Itachi asked. That profession not only takes up a lot of time but a lot of money too.

Sakura slipped her hand through the gap that the steel bars of the gate made and slowly began to open the gate. Her land lady must be asleep.

"Yeah…"

She had that faraway look in her eyes when she mumbled her answer.

Sakura finally opened the gate and clapped in success in which Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing important, Haruno-san"

"It's Sakura." The pinkette corrected the black haired teen.

"Mm?"

"My name's Sakura, not Haruno. That's my last name and beside Haruno-san makes me think that you're referring to my father" Sakura laughed.

"I see." Itachi nodded. The rosette made her way towards the stairs (Imagine Haruhi's apartment in Ouran. That's what it looks like) and looked at Itachi from the railing.

He was already departing when he remembered something.

"Ah, Ha- Sakura-san."

His voice was silent but since it wasn't noisy, Sakura heard him and paused from turning the doorknob.

"Nani?"

"The buildings from earlier are dorms from the students, it's mandatory that the student live there, although the students are allowed to leave we have curfew. Students are advised to reserve a room before classes started. Did you reserve a room?"

"WHAT ROOM?" Sakura panicked leaning on the rails once again. She saw Itachi's lips quirk in amusement.

"Your room in the dorm. Students would be moving in starting tomorrow Sakura-san" Itachi briefly explained and went inside the car.

"Wait!"

Sakura now have a problem. A room, money and her job.

Lying on her futon, Sakura mumbled;

"Shit"

* * *

**POST NOTES: Review~**


	5. Wanna have an orgy? Orgynization?

**Authoress' Notes: Nah I got nothing?**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

* * *

Sakura dragged herself to school, frustrated. She didn't get any sleep that night, not only because of what happened at school but also the fact that she just had dinner over someone she barely knew and got interrogated and, she just found out that the school she was going to have a dorm where students were forced to live in!

"Damn…" Sakura mumbled as she skate at the concrete sidewalks. Rubbing her stomach slightly with her gloved hand and groaned. She didn't even have breakfast since she slept late, she woke up late and therefore she didn't manage to cook up a breakfast for herself _but! _She did bring a bento!

The pinkette was wearing a baby blue tee and a pair of black jeans that hugged her slim legs. Her hair was in a high ponytail and on her head was her black helmet, protecting her skull.

"Oi! Kankuro, look ou –"

Statements like that were never good they're as bad as shadows looming over you.

A large body suddenly slammed towards her and both of them went tumbling down the sidewalk, scaring an old woman and her cat from buying from the fruit stand beside them.

Sakura groaned and rubbed her head when she felt something in between her breasts. Beryl eyes looked down and she nearly punched the guy, whose face was in between her globes, straddling her.

"Mmmm soft" The guy mumbled and too bad… 'Nearly' was changed into 'angrily'.

Sakura stood up, supporting herself using the post beside her –this was one of the things she hated about roller skates, it's hard to get up. Well it is for her, she was lazy- and dusted herself up, ignoring the moaning male lying in front of her feet.

The pinkette saw two people running towards her; one had her eyes on the male lying on the floor while the other had his eyes…on her?

'**Wow, he's hot.' Inner commented, dazed.**

"Kankuro-baka, speak to me!" Sakura heard the dirty blonde woman shaking the male using his collar, back and forth.

"Ugh…Temari…I see the light…" The guy, Kankuro, mumbled. His right arms outstretched as if he was reaching for something.

'Ugh, overreacting much?' Sakura sweat dropped.

Temari dropped her brother and stood up and faced the girl who just hit her brother then…

Then…

Then…she grinned.

Sakura had a major déjàvu (sp?) right there.

"I'm Temari, Sabaku no Temari and you my friend?" The girl, Temari, grinned cheekily at her and offered her hand for a hand shake. The pinkette wondered if all blondes in Tokyo were like this.

Sakura hesitantly shook the other girl's hand and noticed her clothing and the bag she was holding. Her clothes were all designer clothes, from her shirt to her pants and her jacket too and her bag was the limited edition bag of Louis Vuitton.

She was a rich girl.

Oh well.

"I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura and I assume that he's your brother" Sakura laughed, glancing at her watch then at the red head behind Temari.

"Unfortunately" Temari snorted, waving her right hand.

At the background, they heard Kankuro groaned and mutter something in the lines of: "Evil woman…not my sister…adopted…"

"Hey, want to get coffee with us? Gaara won't mind! Kankuro doesn't matter don't worry!" Temari invited.

"Uh…I'd love too but I can't. I have school" Sakura rubbed her back sheepishly and began to turn her back towards them.

Gaara's blue-green eyes stared at the girl in front of him; somehow it felt as if they've already met before. Somewhere…

"School? What school are you studying at? We'll take you there! Consider this as payback for my brother groping you" Temari declared, already dragging Sakura to where her car was.

The pinkette didn't know how to react at the situation. Should she be thankful that someone was giving her a ride? Or embarrassed/ angry that it was a payback for being groped?

Kankuro stared after the two girls and shrugged, glancing at his brother who was standing there at the sidewalk glaring at thin air, scaring away the fruit stand's customers.

"Yo, Gaara, you coming?" The brown haired teen asked as he reached for his pocket to pay the damage to the fruit stands.

"Keep the change" Kankuro winked at the girl.

"Hn" The red head grunted, turning and walked to the direction where his sister and her new friend went.

When they got there, Temari was scratching the back of her neck while the pinkette was patting their sisters' back.

Blue eyes snapped up to them when Temari heard their footsteps.

"Guys, we have a slight problem" Temari started, glancing at her two person car.

Sakura wondered how she got involved with these kinds of people when all she wanted was peace and to keep her body in one piece through out her whole senior high life. And wishes like that seldom comes true.

"Sakura have to ride with you, Gaara"

Sakura swore to herself when she was younger that she'll never, ever ride a motorcycle, if she has to walk, run or whatever to reach her destination she'll do it if it meant keeping her head attached to her neck.

Currently having the most frightening moment of her life was Haruno Sakura and the cause of it was Sabaku no Gaara, the driver of the motorcycle.

The pinkette could feel the wind against her face and said element thrashing her hair. Sakura tightly embraced the torso of the red head in front of her -dignity be damned- not knowing how uncomfortable the male in front of her was getting.

Gaara tightened his hold on the motorcycle when he felt her squeezing his torso and laying her head on his back. It has been a long time since he'd been this close to somebody; as a matter of fact _nobody _ever got this close to him, so why was he letting her?

Sakura opened one green eye and regretted the fact that she did, she could barely make out the houses!

"H-hey! S-slow down! If you want to commit s-suicide, do it when I-Im not riding with you!" Sakura growled, annoyed with the fact that she just stuttered.

Gaara snuck a peek at the terrified pinkette and smirked smugly.

She almost looked cute.

"Oi what are you smirking about? K-keep your eyes on the road!"

The red head accidentally let a chuckle slip and continue to drive the vehicle, asking his self why over and over again.

* * *

Itachi silently ran his long pale fingers through his jet black hair as he faced the mirror while reaching for his hair tie just a few inches away from him. A sigh escaped his fine lips as he tie his hair and thought back to what his father said the moment he arrive from taking Sakura home.

_With practiced elegance and stealth, the dark haired teen entered the house and closed the large oak door without a sound. _

"_Itachi" a stern voice regarded him. Itachi didn't need to turn around to know who spoke and out of respect, Itachi turned around to regard his father sitting by the fireplace._

"_Father" _

_The two Uchihas stared at each other for a while, not one wanting to give up, not one faltering. _

_Fugaku stood up and in his 40's, one could see that like his wife, the years had been kind to him. The Uchiha patriarch cleared his throat and stood his ground. He didn't walk towards his son. _

"_I don't want you getting associated with a peasant like her." Fugaku bluntly said in his gruff voice, his eyes burned distaste at the thought of the woman that joined them in dinner earlier. _

_Itachi could hear the distaste his father had towards his visitor earlier and expected it, although Sakura didn't mention that she was a scholar…_

"_Sasuke told me" The older Uchiha said. _

_Fire continued to burn at the fireplace as the logs of wood turned in ashes and black wood. _

"_I see, I'm her guide father. I cannot decline the duty the school gave us" The Uchiha son said, his voice calm and his face betraying nothing. _

"_I don't care. Talk to the school and get her another guide. I don't like her coming near you, the gold digger" Fugaku seethed at his son's answer. _

"_Gold digger? You don't even know her yet, father" _

"_And I have no intention on knowing her and neither should you"_

_Fugaku's red robe billowed as he walked briskly towards the marble staircase, to the master's bedroom, leaving Itachi to his wake. _

Itachi knew that his father was acting that he was pleased with the pinkette's arrival at their dinner table that night. He always was hostile at people like Sakura.

It was money, money, money and Itachi knew that he and Sasuke were born just so they could take over the company after their father. Conceiving children in the world of money and glitter is a duty not a result of love.

Biting back a sigh, the black haired male walked towards his car to get to school.

* * *

Hidan restlessly paced back and forth, ignoring the giggles and marriage proposals he was getting as he waited for his future bride to come in front of her classroom.

"Hey there, lover boy un" Deidara laughed as he and Sasori approached the pacing male.

The silver haired teen ignored the two and decided to enter the room, grumbling something all the while when he saw that the two best friends had followed him. Hidan looked out the window where he could see the school's pool, the school's vast garden, the dorm buildings and the school's gate where a red head male entered, riding a very expensive motorcycle along with a pinkette.

Wait…pinkette?

"Oi! That's my girlfriend you pansy!"

The moment she entered the school grounds riding a motorcycle with this unknown guy, followed by the unknown guy's siblings, she knew that the day won't start well.

'**What do you mean that it won't start well? We get to hug a hottie named 'Gaara'!' **Inner protested

'Whatever'

* * *

Hinata stared out the car's window as her fiancé drove both of them to school. The pearly eyed teen felt uneasy, Kiba was her friend from a long time ago –he was actually one of her best friends along with Shino, that was until the problem arise- and having him as her fiancé, having no feelings for him in that manner whatsoever and add the fact that he was one of her secret boyfriend's friends, made the car ride awkward for her.

Kiba snuck a look at Hinata, using the rearview mirror and saw her worried face. Truth be told, it was Hinata's father who asked him to drive them both to school and of course, him being slightly only slightly afraid of the man went without further delay. It was awkward for both of them.

"Hey, Hinata. Do you want me to turn on the radio? I have some cd's here, choose what you like. It's a bit awkward for me to be this quiet you know?" Kiba laughed, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"N-no. I wouldn't want t-to bother you, Inuzuka-san" Hinata stammered, waving her hands.

She was blushing, how adorable. Brown eyes softened.

"Hinata …"

"Hmm, Inuzuka-san?"

"I know that you don't like the arrangement…"

Hinata's pearl-colored orbs widen as she started to form an apology, stuttering.

Kiba snuck a look at her once again and laughed a bit and shook his head.

"I know that, you were never good at lying Hinata even before. You don't like this arrangement and I'm not forcing you to love me but I assure you that I'll treat you well in one condition…"

Hinata's heart thumped loudly at his words, oh only if he knew…And what about this condition?

"Nani?"

"At least use my first name" He grinned.

* * *

Ino groggily dragged her self off her family's limo and waited for her assistant to get all of her bags out of the car. Moving into dormitories was always a pain in the ass. Especially the fact that she had to bring her whole closet with her. Flipping her platinum blonde air, Ino glanced around in hope that she'd find one of her friends and with her luck, she did.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino waved after nodding to her servant as a sign for him to bring her things into her shared dorm with Tenten and tossing the keys to him.

With her designer shoes, the blonde ran towards her shy friend when she noticed that the girl wasn't alone, was that….

"Kiba?"

* * *

Itachi fluidly moved out of his car and proceeded to open his trunk to get his things. Cars zoomed pass him as students went to their assigned dormitories, excited to live alone with freedom and such.

After carrying all of his stuff into his shared room with Sasori, Itachi looked around the room.

The 'room' had 3 rooms –every room in the dorm (hotel) has 3 rooms. It seemed as though the school knew that its' hormonal students were well…hormonal- , a kitchen, a living room set and two bathrooms, each with a Jacuzzi. Shrugging it as normal, Itachi went to the kitchen and passed Sasori's room and found out that he already arranged his things.

Arranged as in 'don't touch my stuff' arranged.

Itachi inwardly congratulate his self at picking an organized partner.

Itachi approached the refrigerator and opened it with his large hands. Eyes scanned for any edible material and stopped when he saw a red apple innocently sitting there, as if it didn't want to be eaten.

Sorry apple, Itachi's hungry.

The black haired male bit down on the apple, causing some of it juices to splash on his face. Black eyes stared disinterestly on the apple and wiped the sticky juice of his face using his free hand. After wiping his face, Itachi stared at his hand and remembered that it was the hand that held the pinkette's hand. Until now, he could still feel the warmth of her hand and the slight tingle it caused.

Itachi didn't know what compelled him to hold her hand like that yesterday night, not only once but twice! In an intimate manner none the less!

All he knew was that her hand was warm and there was no way he'll let anyone take his place as his guide no matter what his father said.

* * *

Hidan rushed down to the school's parking lot not caring at all if the two artists follow him or not. Deidara followed him for a while, thinking that it might be entertaining but soon grew bored and left while Sasori slipped out to check his room at their dorm.

Finally, the seniors reached the school's parking lot and saw 'his' woman entering the school, riding a red head's motorcycle. Oh the pain of betrayal! Sniff…

But Hidan wasn't about to go down without a fucking fight,

"You! What do you think you're doing with my girl! You son of a bitch!" Hidan loudly shouted as he point his forefinger at the younger red headed male. Hidan thought that he had seen this guy before.

'Hey isn't this Sasori's cousin? What the fuck is he doing here?' The silver haired teen thought

"You again!" Sakura growled at her 'molester'

'**Now this is my ideal morning! 2 hot guys surrounding me! I think I just died and went to heaven' **Inner Sakura sighed dreamily

'I hope you just stayed there' Sakura thought back, inwardly twitching.

Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow at Hidan and then turned his head to the other side and proceeded in parking his motorcycle. The pinkette jumped off and removed the helmet he lent her.

"Here's your helmet, thanks for the ride. Although I'd rather not repeat the experience" The beryl eyed girl laughed as she held out the obsidian colored helmet to its owner.

"Hn" Gaara grunted and smirked; "You were trembling earlier"

Sakura stomped her foot and turned her head away, pink dusting her cheeks. "I was not!" she shouted.

The red-head smirked, "You were." He insisted after chaining his motorcycle.

"Well, sorry if not everyone's psycho enough to ride those death-on-wheels vehicles!" the rosette growled.

Gaara just chuckled and turned to the male in front of them, his face turning into an impassive mask.

"Finally! You fucking pay attention to me! Now, I'm going to ask you; what were you doing with my girlfriend?" The silver haired male asked, cracking his knuckles.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Here they go again.

"Haven't I made my self clear yesterday? I'm not you're girlfriend!"

Hidan turned to Sakura; "But babe! That kiss we shared had sparks –no scratch that- it had fireworks, babe! Fireworks!" The silver haired male flailed his arms in the air.

Sakura shook her head after slapping her forehead with her hand. This guy doesn't give up does he?

"Will you stop bringing that up?" Sakura growled at Hidan

"But babe-"

"My name isn't babe! It's Sakura, Haruno Sakura! Sa-ku-ra! Get it through your thick head!" The pinkette stomped her foot and made a dramatic exit.

'She does that fucking lot too' Hidan sweat dropped as he watched his future bride stomp her way towards the school's office.

* * *

"Hey Temari. Why'd you made that little girl ride with Gaara? She looked scared shitless" Kankuro laughed at the last part.

The four ponytailed lady glanced at the stop light before craning her head towards her brother a little.

Temari let a sly smirk overtake her features;

"Because, little brother, I like playing matchmaker"

* * *

Sakura stomped her way towards the school office, grumbling about perverts and how they ruin her day and psychotic red heads and their killer machines. The beryl eyed girl's mind registered that the school was really big as different cars zoomed by.

The jingling sound of bells entered Anko's ears and she looked up to see a very distressed pink haired girl enter her office. The purple haired woman pushed away the plate of dango and swiveled her chair to face the new comer.

"What do you need, kid?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

Sakura looked up to the woman and sat on the chair in front of her and tucked a lock of cherry pink hair behind her ear.

"I'm the scholar…I umm…just found out about the dorms?"

Pretending to file papers, Anko sighed and turned to the girl.

"Ah, so you're the scholar. The dorm's a part of your scholarship, kid, so don't worry. So are the appliances and such but you need to buy your own food. The canteen's a choice-"

"Woah that's awesome" Sakura muttered

Not minding the interruption, Anko continued; "-but since you're a bit late and the school didn't manage to reserve a room for you, you're going to be bunking with two people instead of one and the only people with three bedrooms are students staying in the Red suite"

"Red?" Sakura asked.

Waving a hand, batting away the fly that managed to get in her air-conditioned office from her dango, Anko began to enumerate as she chew a piece of her dango.

"You see kid; there are three suites in the school's dormitory." The purple haired woman held up three of her manicured fingers.

"Ok?" The pinkette wondered why it was called suites. Why not rooms?

Anko waved a hand and snorted; "It's called suites since the dorm's practically a hotel, spoiled brats. Anyway, there's the Yellow suite, the Blue suite and the Red suite. It's divided in what the students could afford. In short, the richest get the Red suite and so on. Blah, blah, blah"

"O-oh. Then who'd be my room mates?"

The pinkette walked down the school's corridor, throwing her keys up into the air and catching them once again.

'**Good thing the school still has a room! I wonder who we'll be room mates with…! Sigh, I want to get some action!' **Inner Sakura shouted excitedly

'Yeah, yeah. It's nice that we have a room but what about our job huh? We need money! I could careless about who we'll be room mates with, just as long as they leave me be. Good thing Suzume-san was a friend of outo-san and nicely gave back the money we gave for the room in her apartment or else we'll be stinking broke by now!' Sakura thought back as she loitered around one of the school's buildings, the one for the freshmen.

Sakura was about to leave when she passed by an open door. Curiosity got better of her as she opened the door to see a beautiful white baby grand piano sitting innocently in the middle of the room along with other instruments but the piano got her attention.

"It's beautiful…" Sakura mumbled beryl eyes fixed on the instrument.

Deciding that since she didn't have anything to do since she didn't bring any baggage whatsoever and since the students were given free will roam around the campus, Sakura entered the room.

Deidara yawned and stuffed his hands inside his pockets as he loitered around the campus after fixing his stuff inside the share suite he have with Hidan.

The blonde's eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he remembered how he ended up being Hidan's partner instead of Sasori's.

_To Deidara _

_Make sure Hidan doesn't do anything stupid this year or I'll sell the pictures of you taken 'that night' on e-bay._

_Kakuzu_

_PS. Believe me, I will. _

Deidara inwardly shivered, remembering that awkward situation.

'I'm never gonna drink again, un'

The blonde was about to enter the school's music room to get some alone time and get in touch with his 'sensitive' side by playing some instruments when he heard a soft melody drifting with the wind coming from the room he was about to enter.

'Who's there un?' Deidara wondered, not many students visit the 3rd music room unless they were required to.

The blonde continued listening to the melody as he crept quietly towards the room to catch a glance of who was playing.

The melody was enchanting, as if it was made for someone special to the pianist. It was sad, nostalgic and unbelievably powerful to the people who would've heard it. And then the still unknown pianist began to sing and it was only then that Deidara felt his heart jump at the sweet voice.

_"Let the raindrops fall… Let the children smile….It's old and it's new…We never even knew, that time would pass…So fast…My friend…"_

Finally peeking at the opened room, the cerulean eyed teen saw the epitome of what art stood for him.

"Amazing, un" he mumbled eyes transfixed on the beauty sitting behind the baby grand piano he used to play secretly.

Completely enraptured by the music, Sakura failed to sense her audience as her fingers danced on the white and black keys.

The melody was her own composition, the title was "Brookside" It was inspired by her friends back in middle school. She closed her beryl eyes as she let herself lost in the memories of splashes of blue and fields of green.

_"Let the raindrops fall… Let the children smile….It's old and it's new…We never even knew, that time would pass…So fast…My friend…"_

Sweet voice filled the room only to stop abruptly when she heard a sudden praise.

* * *

Tenten opened their house's door groggily and stepped outside, the sun was high and the birds chirped as if mocking her.

Her eyes were bloodshot from crying all night, her hair tangled and bags emerged under her brown eyes.

"It's not fair" Tenten croaked while sitting on the bench at the town's park. Burying her head in her hands, Tenten sobbed.

Why'd did her dad have to die? He was a good man, many people deserved to die! Gamblers, thieves, murderers! Why him?

Tenten didn't have the strength to go to school today, not only emotionally but also mentally tired. Her mother was preparing the funeral for their father and her husband while her brother's stayed at home with her.

What would happen now? What would happen to their company?

Their company was partners with the Akimichi's since both their businesses tackled food. The Akimichi's were one of the producers of the greatest cooks in the world while the Natsume's were the owners of one of biggest fast food chains in the country and as the eldest child of the late Natsume Mizuo, Tenten would have to replace her father.

"Shit, what am I going to do?" Tenten sobbed and stopped when a cloth touched her arm.

She looked up to see a familiar face.

That day Neji had the sudden urge to go to the town's park, perhaps it was due to impulse or simply maybe because he was bored but his feet just dragged him there.

The pearly eyed teen heard a sob then another and another. Someone was crying that much was obvious.

Now, Neji normally didn't dwell on other people's problems, it was their problem so why would he care? He had his own problems to take care of.

But when Neji saw who was crying, maybe he could…

The Hyuuga pulled out a handkerchief and was about to approach his old friend when…

Tenten looked up and saw Lee handing her his handkerchief, nimbly she took it and wiped away her tears.

"Crying does not suit you my youthful friend!" Lee attempted to cheer her up with his crazy pose and gleaming smile.

The black haired teen sat beside her. "Now why won't you tell Uncle Lee what happened" Tenten started to narrate what happened, with a few hiccups here and there, a few sob here and there too, unaware of a pearly eyed teen starting to walk away.

Neji turned his back and walked towards his car ignoring the tightening of his chest as he walked away.

* * *

"_Ne, why are you crying?" _

"…"

"_Ne, it's rude not to respond when someone's talking to you" _

"_Go away" _

"_What's your problem? I'm just trying to help. Here's a handkerchief, if you don't want to tell me then just wipe your tears. You're a guy; I thought guys are supposed to be tough!" _

_The handkerchief had a panda and a large "TENTEN" sewn on it. _

_An eight year old Neji stared at the cloth and read the katakana written on it. _

"_Tenten?"_

"_Yup that's my name! Yours?" _

"_Thank you"_

_A friendship was started. _

" '_Thank you?' That sure is a weird name!"_

* * *

"Hey dobe, what did you eat this morning?" Sasuke asked as he pulled out a water bottle from their fridge, exhausted after fixing all of his stuff into the shared suite he and the blonde shared.

"Ramen" Naruto stared up the ceiling, lying on the black couch the teme brought in.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his best friend's lack of enthusiasm.

"Ok dobe what happened?" the dark blue haired teen felt like a freaking councilor as he plopped down on the other couch.

Naruto turned away and mumbled something intangible.

"Hn?"

The blonde teen slightly turned to Sasuke and shrugged "None of your business teme"

Sasuke shrugged and went to his room while Naruto thought to himself alone in their living room.

Turning himself to lay on his stomach, Naruto groaned, fisting the pillow where his face laid on. Earlier, he saw _his _girlfriend roam around the campus with a certain Inuzuka and from the rumors that flew towards his ear; they also went to school _together_!

"Uurgh…Rawr…Argghh"

He didn't even manage to do that! Ugh! It was so unfair.

Suddenly sitting up that he thought he might have caused himself a whiplash, Naruto's eyes shone with great determination.

"I'm going to fix this, dattebayo!"

* * *

Kurenai clapped her delicate looking hands in praise towards the young pink haired girl. It has been a while since the music teacher heard such an enchanting melody.

The pinkette hastily stood up and proceeded apologizing.

"Ah gomen, gomen. I didn't know!" Sakura bowed. The last thing she needed was an enemy teacher. She did not want to deal with that.

Deidara watched from a far as the freshman's mouth streamed out a river of apologies for meddling around. Her pink hair swayed at her every move while her eyes shone with apprehension.

Even at her flustered situation, she still looked beautiful to the blonde.

"Ah, child. Don't you see that I'm applauding you?" Kurenai asked with a slight laugh as her hand settled on the pinkette's shoulder to cease her from apologizing over and over again.

"Ah demo…I thought you're mad that I entered here without permission" Sakura rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

The ruby eyed woman laughed and paved her way towards the piano. Her porcelain hands slide at its surface, silently marveling at its smoothness.

"It's been a while since somebody played this" She mused.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit, it was so clean and well maintained1 How come nobody plays it?

Inwardly, Deidara nodded. Not many people in the school appreciate music, and even so, not many of them could play enough to be worthy of playing the piano and in his opinion, she was worthy enough.

The piano was made a long way back, and according to what Deidara knew, the one who made it was the late honorable Tazuna. He was honored to be one of the greatest instrument maker of all times but the funny part about that was he didn't knew how to play any instruments. The old man just made them.

"If you don't mind me asking sensei, nande?" Sakura wondered why.

Kurenai laughed and turned to the young girl. She cocked her head to the side, her wavy ebony locks falling unto her left shoulder.

"Well, kids these days get bored easily with this kind of stuff" She laughed.

Sakura and Deidara sweat dropped.

'I thought it was something deep, like the old pianist died or something' Sakura thought.

'And here the school thought that the piano was haunted, un'

"Eh, you looked disappointed. Did you honestly believed the rumor that the piano was haunted? Ne, Iwa-kun?"

'Ooh, busted un'

Deidara went out of his hiding place and entered the room sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

'**Hey, doesn't he look like the guy that argued with our silver haired hottie?' Inner Sakura pondered, her eyes shaped like hearts. **

'You embarrass me.' Sakura sweat dropped at her inner

The closer he got to the pinkette, the clammier his hands got and the more attention he spent surveying the beryl-eyed girl. He'd never seen her before, so it must mean that she was a freshman like his cousin.

'Wait, un.'

The blonde senior suddenly recalled the conversation he had yesterday with his female cousin and his foul mouthed love-strucked friend. Putting the tad-bits of information he got yesterday, Deidara came into a conclusion.

'She's the one, un.'

The one who humiliated the younger Uchiha, the partner of the elder Uchiha, the one that punched Hidan and last but not the least, the first person who actually impressed Deidara and the hard to impress music teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai.

"Iwa-kun, would you please stop staring off to space like that. I think you're scaring umm… What's your name young lady?" Kurenai turned to the young pianist.

"Haruno Sakura desu, uhm…"

"Yuuhi Kurenai. I'm actually the school's music teacher" The scarlet eyed woman introduced herself.

"Kurenai-sensei" Sakura nodded.

Beryl eyes traveled to the male who made himself comfortable beside her. He was handsome and by only looking at him once, the rosette knew that this guy was often asked about his gender.

'Come to think of it, he looks a lot like Ino. The hairstyle and what-not.'

'**Are they related? I hope they are, so Ino could introduce us!' Inner excitedly thought**

'Oh, shush. Are you always this…boy-hungry?'

'**Uh no? Just the hot ones and are you forgetting that I'm you? I'm just a part of you who loves guys, since you always deny them since his –"**

'Don't you even go there' Sakura growled inwardly.

"Hey are you related with Yamanaka Ino?" Sakura decided to ask the blonde beside her, who was busy checking out what the school added to the collection of instruments it already had.

Deidara turned to the pinkette and smirked; "Yeah, unfortunately"

Sakura nodded with 'hm' and began to leave the room when she saw that it was blocked by a brown haired male, old enough to be their teacher.

'**But doesn't the school prohibit smoking here?' **

'Yup'

The male didn't pay attention to the two students but gazed intently on their female teacher. Sakura swore that she saw the female teacher's cheek flush, and with amusement, Sakura concluded that the two may have a relationship.

"Come on, Kurenai" The male said as he threw his cigarette to the floor and stomped on it with his large right foot.

"Coming Asuma"

The ebony woman picked up some papers Sakura didn't know she had and organized it silently.

"Oh, hey Deidara, got yourself another freshman?" The man named Asuma chuckled lowly as his gaze swept over the blonde and the pinkette.

Deidara groaned, this old man was giving him a bad image with the pinkette and for the first time, he actually cared.

"Uh no, un. I don't even know her" Deidara shrugged.

"So he's a playboy, thanks for the hint sensei" The pinkette said to the male teacher. Asuma shrugged, laughing at the blonde's reaction ("Hey, un!") ; "Anytime".

The couple were about to leave when Kurenai looked back and smiled at Sakura.

"It'd be nice to have you in the choir, Ms. Haruno. Think about it ne?"

"Hai" Sakura nodded

So now, they were alone in the room. The silence was rather awkward considering she just said that he was a playboy with such distaste in her words.

"I'm not that bad, un" Deidara suddenly said. Somehow, it just didn't suite him well that she thought of him that way even if he really was a playboy. Uhh, playboy sounded so 'eww-ing' 'a ladies man' was what Deidara preferred.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Right and I'm the Queen of England"

The blonde laughed slightly and decided to ignore her statement. "You play well, un. Maybe you should consider the choir thing –uh, no- on second thought, no don't, that be social suicide, un"

Sakura crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at the blue eyed male.

"Not only are you a playboy but an eavesdropper also, and you know what I might consider entering the choir"

Deidara fully faced the young woman, "Haven't you heard a word I've said, un? That's social suicide!"

"And since you think of it that way, I'm pretty sure I wont see you in choir" The pinkette said with a laugh breaking from her lips.

"And you know what? I don't even know why I'm arguing with you." Sakura shook her head with a smile.

"Maybe you've fallen in love with me at first sight, un?" Deidara suggested accompanied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, right" Sakura snorted.

Their gazes met…blue and green then…

They burst out laughing.

"I'm Iwa Deidara by the way, un" The blonde straightened himself up and grinned, stretching out his hand.

"Ha-"

"-runo Sakura, I know un." The blonde finished for her, shaking her outstretched hand.

"Stalker?" Sakura laughed uneasily.

"Uh no, un. In case you forgot, you introduced yourself to Kurenai sensei earlier, un" 'And and the fact that you're the one who bruised my nose' Deidara reminded her with a grin.

"Oh yeah. Do you have a speak defect?" A pale pink eyebrow shot up.

"Straightforward, un. I like that. No it's just a forced habit, un. Hard to get rid off not that I want to un."

"Tell me about it, I had a habit too when I was in elementary good thing it's gone now" Sakura remembered her habit, yeah it was good that it was gone.

"What habit, un?" The Iwa son asked.

"Nail biting" Sakura stated faking a dark look with her eyes.

"Gross, un" The blonde faked a shudder.

* * *

**(Perpetual Randomness)**

"I Rock Lee shall do 200 push-ups to please Gai-sensei! Gai-sensei, Gai-sensei, where arthou, Gai-sensei?"

**(Perpetual Randomness over) **

* * *

Sasori hummed in satisfaction as he lay on his bed. Everything was arranged the way he liked. The red head stood up with a bored look on his face and head towards the kitchen to eat some food.

He opened the refrigerator door only to be disappointed when he saw that his apple was gone.

'Itachi must've ate it'

Not bothered by what his room mate had done, Sasori took out a bottle of Vitamin water, opened it and chugged it down. He let his feet carry him to their large living room and sat on one of its sofas.

Sasori began to boredly flip through the channels of the plasma tv that came along with the room and being one of the richest students in the school it was no wonder that he and Itachi landed on one of the school's red suites.

The red head was about to doze off when a knock entered his ears and struck him out of his semi-conscious state. Rubbing his eyes lightly with the back of his hands much like a cat, Sasori stood up and head towards the door.

Temari tapped her foot on the floor, annoyed, over and over again, annoying Kankuro because she was making him lose his concentration in eating his hamburger.

"Temari, would you please stop doing that! It's annoying!" Bits of meat and _something _flew out of Kankuro's mouth, some landed on the floor, some on Temari's hair (sniggers) while some landed on his younger brother's face in which the red head flicked off.

The dirty blonde bombshell stopped her actions and turned to her younger brother. Crossing her arms in front of her chest, Temari glared.

And when Temari glare, she glares bad.

Bad enough to make you piss.

But not Kankuro, living with the woman his whole life, the brunette knew that she could do worse…much, much worse.

"Fuck you Kankuro, and don't you know that speaking with your mouth full isn't polite?"

"My mouth isn't full, see?"

Kankuro opened his mouth and showed his sister the half-chewed food inside, along with tid-bits of food stuck in the middle of his teeth.

"Ah gross Kankuro!"

Gaara rested his back on the wall opposite to the door of their cousin's suite and closed his eyes. Sometimes, he couldn't believe that those people arguing and rolling on the floor of the narrow hallway were his siblings.

'I wonder who's adopted.'

Sasori opened the door to see his two cousins rolling on the floor of the hallway, pulling each others' hair and clothes and cussing each other while their youngest sibling was leaning on the wall as if pretending not to be related to the two.

Gaara sensed the older red head's presence and saw the unspoken question in his eyes.

"Don't ask"

Sasori shrugged and opened the door further; Gaara took this action as an invitation to enter the suite.

"Oi, do you want to come in or not?" Gaara asked while Kankuro and Temari scrambled to the door, arguing once again.

* * *

Itachi was lucky that he left the suite earlier that day to look for his kouhai but of course, he didn't know that.

The black haired male had been loitering around the campus, insuspiciously looking for the pink haired trouble magnet when he heard a trio of sophomores –he should know they were, since they confessed to him last year- whispering at each other about how they saw 'Deidara-sama' walk around the campus towards where the suites were with 'a pink haired freak'.

Itachi shook his head; she really was a trouble magnet.

"Are you sure that this is the suite you're supposed to live in, un?" Deidara asked for the seventh time- Sakura counted- since they entered the elevator and read the parchment again.

"For the last time, yes! That's what the scary chick in the office gave me, sheesh."

The blonde just couldn't believe it! She didn't look rich…at all! Sakura noticed the look the Iwa son gave her, turned to him and huffed.

"Ok, ok I know that that room is located at the Red suite ok? The scary lady told me that's the only suite that has 3 rooms and before you go ask, no I wasn't the one that picked the freaking room!"

"Ok, ok, un. Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off, un. I'll be living in the Red suite too, so if you want company…."

Sakura punched the blonde's arm playfully while Deidara hid a wince.

"Tsk, pervert"

"Ok so here we are, un. Room 51, Red suite, do you want me to stay, un? In case your room mates are male and try to harass you or something, un?"

The two were in front of the said room after opening 3 wrong rooms.

'I don't know how the hell did we mixed up 51 with 501'

'**Maybe he did it on purpose! Wanting us alone…with him…doing stuff…' **

'Ah the mind of a virgin'

Deidara knocked on the door for the fifth time but nobody answered. They could only hear screams and things being knocked down inside. When the blonde was about to open the unlocked door Sakura made a disapproving sound.

"Do you think its okay to do that? What if they're doing something…you know?" Sakura looked away.

The blonde shrugged, "If they didn't want to be caught, they should've locked the door"

The door opened to reveal, a mass of tangled bodies.

"Orgy?" Sakura asked out loud.

Temari stifled a laugh from her place on the sofa when she heard the word.

Earlier, she and her younger brother entered the room fighting, causing Gaara to get annoyed along with their older cousin. And then somehow, Kankuro had pulled the two red heads in the argument nearly causing a fist fight while Temari escaped and helped herself with a Vitamin water from their cousin's refrigerator.

Kankuro was on top of Gaara, his arms blocking his brother's, they're legs tangled together while Sasori's half body was on top of Kankuro's, making the picture very, very provocative. The brunette flushed and pushed Sasori off him and pushed himself of his brother.

"It's not what you think!"

Deidara laughed his ass off.

* * *

From afar, Shino leaned on the windowsill of his shared room with Chouji and breathed in deeply, taking in the fresh air that came from the garden near their dorm. A butterfly made its way towards Shino's outstretched hand. Its wings were blue, almost transparent and the way that the sunset's rays hit it made the delectable creature much more alluring.

After gently tapping the butterfly's wings, Shino watched it fly away.

"Yes little butterfly, a lot of things are going to happen this year"

"Who're you talking to Shino?" Chouji shouted from the kitchen

"No one, absolutely no one"

* * *

**POST NOTES: REVIEW./**


	6. Say hello to

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

Sakura almost groaned as she entered the classroom, feeling the classroom's girls try to disintegrate her with their fiery glares of doom. It has been happening since the word got out that she was living with the two major senior hotties of the year. How the word got out? That's the question.

"I'll friggin' castrate that person, with a pen….a very pointy pen" The pinkette growled as she climbed up the stairs of the classroom towards her seat at the middle of the class. Their classroom was big and the chairs and desks were built going up, it kinds reminds her of Soul and Maka's classroom in Soul Eater.

'Kami, I should stop watching too many of those stuff'

It was her fourth subject for today and it was also her favorite, Trigonometry. She was good with numbers and she was with Ino in this class and the only a few fan girls of level 2 were there and –thank Kami- no level 3 fg's.

**Guide book to Fan Girls by Inner Sakura-chan**

**Level 1 Fan girls aka the Closet Fan Girls- they do have a crush with the guy because they exhibit the signs of sighing, staring and occasional drooling and their lockers is sure to have at least a picture of the guy. **

**Level 2 Fan girls aka the Young Ones- this level exhibits blatant signs of admiration such as heart shaped eyes, dreaming of having a family with the guy, occasional stalking and yearly gifts for Valentine's day. **

**Level 3 Fan girls aka the Crazy Ones- the members of this level are…well, crazy, obsessed. Expect an altar of the guy in their locker if not there, check their room. They steal stuff and worship it while trying some spells using the lock of hair they stole from the guy. They are super possessive and have the tendency of hurting a girl of not their kind. **

**Guide book to Fan Girls by Inner Sakura-chan **

**Tune in the next issue! **

The only thing that destroyed the 4th period was the guy sitting next to her. Sasuke just had to have the same class with her doesn't he?

"Hn."

See? He's such a wet blanket.

* * *

"Hey, Ino!"

Said blonde turned to see the pinkette rushing up to meet her, dodging the other students in her way.

"Hey Sakura, what's up?" Ino raised a golden eyebrow and slammed shut her locker after picking up her books for the assignments the teachers earlier gave them for the day.

Sakura adjusted the books she was carrying and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and asked; "Is Tenten absent? I thought she was in my Physics class" Viridian eyes darted side to side hoping to catch brown hair.

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Sakura asked

Ino sighed, of course she wouldn't know. Tenten doesn't have Sakura's number so maybe she didn't receive her gm.

"Tenten's dad died, their family's arranging the funeral service for him" The blonde explained. They made their way towards the building's exit. It was already afternoon and students were free to roam around the campus, catch a movie in the school's movie house, have fun with friends or simply laze out. And yes, the school had a movie house, along with a bunch of buildings.

They began to walk towards the school's parking lot. Sakura put on her roller skates as her mind swirled with what-if's, knowing how to lose a father, Sakura knew what thoughts Tenten's head might be filled up off.

"Hey, you're awfully quiet, Sakura" Ino sighted as she fixed her hair using the side mirror of her parked car. Sakura looked up and met Ino's eyes in the mirror.

"You think we could visit her or something? Moral support perhaps?" The pinkette tilted her head to the side causing her cherry blossom hair fall on one side.

"Her family's mourning right now, maybe in the next few days we can but not now. Their family's having a problem also" Ino really would've loved to comfort Tenten but she knew that the brunette needed her alone time.

"What problem?"

"With Tennie 17 years old, who would manage the company?"

* * *

Pearly white eyes nervously darted back and forth looking for a certain male blonde. Hinata had left her room in haste the moment she received the text message her boyfriend sent her earlier that day. Kiba had left her alone respecting her private matters. He was such a nice guy, a bit on the rowdy side but nice and charming nonetheless but…

Hinata squeaked when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her hips. The lavender haired girl turned to the blonde who was wearing a simple blue and white shirt paired up with a pair of signature jeans and smiled.

"Naruto-kun" She rubbed her nose against his, blushing.

"I missed you Hinata-chan" Naruto smiled warmly and pinched his girlfriend's nose loosely.

"I missed you too, Naruto-kun…"

Lips inches apart and blushes tainting their cheeks….when somebody entered the students' lounge one.

"Uzumaki, what do you think you're doing to my cousin?"

* * *

Deidara sighed and plopped down on one of the couches inside the room he and Hidan was sharing. It was a Red suite, obviously. Classes for the first week always were a pain in the ass because it involves adjusting your body clock and not having the free will to party all night long. The blonde looked up and rested his head on the couch's head rest and stared at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Well, out of all the disadvantages of having school there were always the upsides, namely, having the chance of seeing a very special freshman.

The door of Hidan's room suddenly opened with a bang and out came the silver haired male, rushing up to their room's window where they can see the path towards the building they were in. Deidara glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and bit back a sigh, it was 4: 30 in the afternoon and every 4:30 pm, Hidan would watch out for his pinkette love interest.

"Dumb shit, what time is it? She isn't fucking there!" Hidan growled at Deidara who in turn glared at him for calling him a dumb shit.

"Watch who you're calling dumb shit, dumbass un. And to answer your stupid question, it's 4:30"

"Exactly! And she still isn't here! Fuck, what if she got lost? Or mugged! Fuckers would suffer my eternal wrath!" Hidan flailed his arms up the air, knocking down the computer chair sitting innocently by the window, in front of the table holding their laptop.

Deidara ran a hand through his blonde hair and sighed. With Hidan acting like a fucking perverted mother hen over the girl, who wouldn't be annoyed?

"Shut it, un. One, yes the school's big but I doubt she'll get lost after all Itachi showed her around a bit for the past…3 days, since it's Thursday today and she's a scholar, un. She's smart and you should know that she's more than capable of protecting herself, un and if that doesn't satisfy you, you dumbass, un. Guards are stationed on every part of this campus, un"

Hidan blinked his fushia eyes and tilted his head.

"Dude that's fucking long"

* * *

"Itachi-san, may I ask you a favor?" Sakura's sickly sweet voice vainly hid the annoyance trying to escape within her. Her nose was itchy with all the dust that accumulated in between the books they were reading and the damn boy won't stop staring at her!

"What favor, Sakura-san?" Itachi asked as if he didn't know what he had done.

The two were in one of the school's libraries, actually, Sakura only asked her guide to point out where the library was since she refused to tail the black haired male around the campus but with a stroke of Lady Luck, he needed to go to the same library.

A vein popped on the left side of her forehead as Sakura gently put down the book she was reading about physics for her research assignment in Physics given to her by her weird teacher. Beryl eyes stared at impassive obsidian black pools.

"Will you please stop staring at me? It's annoying" _**'And hot' **_Inner Sakura added, afterwards hushed by the dominant Sakura.

Itachi raised an eyebrow and shrugged in front of her and was it really fucking necessary for him to sit down right in front of her! It's highly annoying!

"Consider it done, Sakura-san"

The male stood up and carried a couple of books, pushed back the chair and began to elegantly walk towards the stairs leading to the first floor of the library. Itachi looked over his shoulder to see the sighing pinkette tied her hair into a messy ponytail and began to skim different books for her research assignment with Orochimaru's class. Her eyes narrowed and her lips pouted in a way that made her look enticing.

"You're still staring at me aren't you, Itachi-san?"

"I'd like to call it observing, Sakura-san"

* * *

A certain insomniac red head leaned forward on the fence of one of the school's building's rooftops. He and siblings had asked for the permission to stay in the school and live in the suites that weren't being used because it was reserved for the future exchange students and add the fact that their family's rich too. Gaara was all alone this time, having his 'Gaara-time' as his sister would put it and speaking of his sister, Temari, where was she?

"You're late!" A sandy blonde girl pointed at the approaching slouching boy.

"Geez, what a bossy woman" Shikamaru groaned as he approached said bossy woman and greeted her with a sloppy kiss on her cheek causing a blush to paint her cheeks.

Temari shook her head in disbelief and suddenly turned angry although one could tell that she was embarrassed and flattered with the smile she was holding back and the tint of her cheeks.

"What the fuck, Shikamaru?"

"What did I do now?"

"You—…Ugh!" Temari spluttered and Shikamaru smirked.

* * *

Tenten sighed, it has been 2 days since the death of her father and the autopsy said that he had died in his sleep when he was dozing off in his office.

'Well, at least he died peacefully. At least he has that' the brunette thought as she sat on one of their couches, drinking juice and wearing a black Chinese styled blouse. Her father always did have this strange fascination in seeing her in Chinese styled clothing.

"Tenten, dear, come here for a while please?" Her mother, Naomi, called from the kitchen. Her mother was arranging snacks to eat for Tenten and her siblings after a marathon of calling different people to inform them about her father's death.

Tenten stood up and picked up the empty glass and headed towards their kitchen.

"Yeah, mom?"

Her mother's black eyes if possible dimmed a bit more, as she sit down on one of the mahogany chairs inside the room. She cleared her throat and strained her ears to make sure that her twin boys were sleeping.

"Tenten, there's a problem"

The brunette sat down on the chair just across her mother and entwined her hands on her lap. Sure, she knew that one day she was going to take over the company but now? She's only fucking 17! She didn't even know the exchange between Yen and Dollars, right now! And can't the company wait until they're done mourning?

"Our company is on a delicate position now, with Mizu…dead, a power vacuum emerged—"

A power vacuum from what she knew was when no one leads and people scramble up to get the power.

"What do you want me to do, mom?" Tenten asked even she knew that her mother didn't know either.

"I'm going to manage the company, Tenten. You're too young, enjoy life and be a teenager you are. Your father wouldn't want you to grow up too fast. I want to know if I have your support in this."

The brunette stood up and tip toed over the table between them to reach out for her mother and hug her. She was such a brave woman, a loving wife and mother.

"Of course you do mom, holla if you need me"

And she laughs for the first time in 3 days.

* * *

Sasori grumbled as he picked up his art materials and started cleaning up his room. It smelled of wood and paint and the carpet was stained with different shades of red and blue and green. Classes always end earlier for the upperclassmen and thus, the red head had more time alone. Dark brown eyes stared at his new creation and Sasori wasn't satisfied and in just a fraction of a second the painting came in contact to the ground. It was a lovely painting of a landscape in his mind, a landscape of tall red trees and green skies with blue birds but it just wasn't….right.

A puff escaped Sasori lips as he sat down on his bed. He wasn't really feeling well these past few days, and right now he was feeling dizzy, and…why were there black spots in his vision?

* * *

Kiba sighed against his pillow and the sigh was followed by a groan. His pearly eyed fiancé' had asked for his permission to leave that day and she didn't tell where she was going or who she was meeting with but Kiba had a gut feeling that it was connected with Naruto's sudden hasty exit the moment the school bell rang in signal of the end of class.

Technically, if the two were meeting in secret, it meant that Hinata was cheating on him with Naruto.

But…_Cheating doesn't always mean you're cheating on the one you love. _

* * *

"Dumb shit, what time is it?" aloud male voice called over the blonde sleeping on the couch.

Blue eyes groggily opened and glared at the owner of the voice. "Don't you know how to fuckin' read a clock, un?"

The white clock read; 6:00 pm. And she was already late for 1 hour and 30 minutes! And even though it wasn't obvious, Deidara was getting worried. So, he stood up and head to his room to get his phone, ignoring Hidan's muttered curses. After a few seconds the blonde emerged from his room, dialing his red head best friend's number.

* * *

'_Pain…with out love, pain…cant get enough—" _

That was the first thing Sakura heard the moment she emerged from the bathroom, toweling dry her hair. Beryl eyes searched for any phone, wondering why the person wasn't answering it.

'It can't be Itachi-san, since he isn't here, it can't be mine either cause I'm so over 3 days grace, well maybe it's from Sasori-san' she thought as she entered her room. It was already 5:30 when she and Itachi left the library, in the end, the black haired male stayed with her and Sakura was too busy looking at the books to argue with him and his staring, well, that was what she believed in. Her black haired room mate had left to do something; she didn't bother to know what since she wasn't his keeper anyway.

The beryl eyed girl peeked at the slightly ajar room of her other enigma room mate and saw an artistically messed up room.

'I didn't know he was into arts, but then again, how should I?'

All throughout her 3 days stay with them, she and the red head hadn't exchanged any words except the time they were introduced to each other and even then, he only grunted and nodded.

'Great, I'm stuck with a mute artist and a person who _can _talk but rarely ever does' Sakura inwardly grumbled in her mind.

Inside the room, Sasori lay in deep slumber but it wasn't a peaceful one, he was sweating cold sweat and constantly twisting the sheets in his fists. He looked like he was having a nightmare.

Taking a step forward in order to pass by his room to get to hers, the pinkette heard a groan and a pant. She faltered slightly and groaned.

"I can't just leave him like that, now can I?"

* * *

Obsidian eyes stared at an older male of his blood together with his brother. It was uncommon to see him and Sasuke together, especially at school but it was also uncommon for _him _to even show a tad bit interest on a family reunion.

"This is the greeting, I get? I'm quite disappointed, cousins"

Madara grinned and sip the tea one of the workers of one of the restaurants in the school served him in courtesy. It was jasmine, how lovely. He hated jasmine. Setting his tea cup down, he glanced at the two younger Uchiha males and slightly gestured at the seat across him.

He watched with detached amusement as the two walk stiffly –although, a normal person wouldn't be able to tell but they all know that he wasn't a normal person- to the seats and sat just as they walked.

"Why are you here, Madara?" The youngest of the three hissed.

He always was the expressive one, said man thought; it may lead him to his downfall someday. Madara ran a large hand through his long spiked hair (kind of mixture of the two males' hair style, he thought amusedly) and sighed. The male didn't answer but instead called for a waiter to get their orders.

Chin propped up using his entwined fingers, Madara grinned crookedly.

"Anything you'd like, cousins? We can't talk civilly with empty stomachs can we?"

* * *

"N-nii-san…" Hinata trailed off her stutter and disentangle herself from her boyfriend's grip and stood a few meters away from the disappointed blonde. It didn't took long for Naruto to recover to whatever state he was in when Neji just suddenly fucking spoke and interrupted their kiss.

"DUDE! What the FUCK?" The blonde shouted, blushing.

If Neji heard that –which was what happened- and actually cared, he would've left but Neji heard it and for some reason didn't care at his friend's outburst.

Pearl white met pearl white and Neji spoke in a voice that held no room for argument.

"Go back to your room Hinata"

And like a porcelain puppet doll without an ounce of free will, Hinata left the room quietly, not glancing at the blonde beside her or the brunette male in front of her. Naruto tried to reach her and stop her and tell her that she didn't need to listen to the meanie, Neji was.

The after mentioned meanie turned to the blonde and made a statement that stopped the blonde in midstep.

"And you, Uzumaki, you should know your place"

* * *

"Hey, Chouji! Let's watch that one!" An overly excited Ino shouted to the large teen as she pointed at the said movie.

The poster was for the movie "Blue" the setting was in 2099 when the world's taken over by aliens and the remaining people who escaped from being lab rats or prisoners of this aliens were living inside a giant dome, inpenetratable by said aliens.

Chouji twitched a bit and turned to find Ino already buying the tickets.

"Wait, Ino. Are you sure you want to watch that movie? I kinda…heard from Shino that it has some gory scenes" Chouji prodded. The last time he agreed to watch the same kind of movie with Ino, he ended up leaving the theater after half the movie with an unconsious blonde in his arms. Not known to many, Ino's a lightweight when it came to blood.

"G-gory?" Ino stuttered as she held the newly purchased tickets in her trembling grasp.

Chouji nodded. "Gory"

The big boned teen thought that the blonde bombshell would exchange the tickets for the said movie for another pair of tickets for a chick flick. Even though, as a guy, Chouji would've preffered to watch 'Blue' he didn't really want to go around campus carrying an unconscious Ino.

But instead of seeing Ino look for an alternate movie to watch, those blue eyes darkened and looked beyond him, behind him.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Let's watch 'Blue'!" Temari pointed at the cardboard cut out of the star of the movie just outside the entrance of the movie theater. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sighed, why do he always have to fall for the troublesome ones?

"Can't you just be like a normal girl for once? You know, with all the chick flicks and sappy stuff" **(Me: I'm a girl! Not every 'normal' girl does sappy stuff, Shikamaru-chan!)** The young genuis drawled out lazily as he regard his girlfriend.

Although she was studying at America at the moment and he was staying in Japan, their relationship was still going strong. Sure, at the first months of their long distance relationship, there were doubts and longing but they make up for it everytime they can.

Temari made a noise from the back of her throat that was hardly feminine and said; "If I were a 'normal' girl like you said then I wouldn't be me, would I?"

The blonde inched closer to the black haired male; "And you love me for me don't you, Shi-ka-ma-ru-kun?"

* * *

**Break! Shino-time! (He'll have an important rule soon, guys! So for now...)**

Shino looked at the newly printed notes of his for his Literature class and calmly regarded the fact that there were parts of it that weren't printed properly. It had blank lines as though static when the tv loses cable.

"I must say, this is getting more and more annoying"

He turned to the pile of the same material and grieved at the lost of precious paper.

* * *

Food had been served and the tension between the three Uchihas were so thick that you could cut it with a knife…or a saw, which ever you prefer. Nobody except Madara touched the food and one may think that it wouldve made him feel awkward but he certainly wasn't, actually, he looked like he was enjoying his meal.

The eldest dabbed the cloth that was on his lap earlier, onto the sides of his lips, set it down and turned to his cousins.

"Now, where were we? Oh! Why am I here…I don't know! Why am I here?...Itachi?" He was taunting him, Itachi knew. With the man feigning innocence and ignorance, he looked everything a devious man was.

Sasuke turned to his brother then to his cousin after seeing the emotionless face his elder brother put up.

"We don't know cousin, you tell us" Sasuke hissed over the table as he struggled to keep his composure, his eldest cousin can always make him lose them.

Madara batted away an imaginary fly, it would have been a disgrace for the restaurant to have flies inside, after all it was a five star restaurant. Uchihas settle for nothing but the best or the best that they _could_ have.

Madara's already dark eyes darkened if not more.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, this man in front of him was quite the devil, you wouldn't know what he's thinking and if you fall into one of his traps, you wouldn't know it until you're suffering the consequences.

Another boyish grin painted itself unto Madara's lips as he enjoyed the aura coming from the two younger Uchihas. They were like soldiers waiting for the cue of their general weather to attack or not to attack and Madara reveled on the fact that he was the general, atleast he was this time.

The eldest suddenly clapped his hands twice in a sopisticated manner and grinned; "Since, both of you are _dying _to know why I'm here, I'll tell you but really, it's funny watching you squirm!"

* * *

Milky white hands squeezed out the water from the towel unto the small basin and lifted it up the moment the hand's owner thought was right.

Sakura placed the nicely folded towel on the lying red head's forehead and sighed. His fever was high although it had gone down due to Sakura's mediocre skills, it still wasn't enough to be called as 'nothing'.

Now at closer inspection, Sakura could see every detail of his face without him moving around or scrunching up his nose. He looked younger without the glower pasted on his face all the time. His cheek bones were high and his eyes were framed by thick lashes that got Sakura jealous. His red hair wasn't just red it was a mixture of scarlet and dark brown and the pinkette found it pretty and his aristocratic nose…which suddenly scrunched up.

'He seems to have a nightmare' Sakura thought as she watch him clench and unclench the red silk sheets of his bed. The pinkette was sitting on a chair beside his bed, looking through the numerous books he had on his bedside table. There were many classics such as Othello, Pride and Prejudice and she was even surprised to find Romeo and Juliet there. He didn't seem to be the kind of guy to read that.

The towel fell when Sasori suddenly turned over, panting. The rosette reached stood up and carefully tried to reach the piece of cloth as she hover over the senior's body. His bed just had to be right beside the wall, didn't it?

Dark brown eyes fractionally opened in a daze. What happened? Did he faint or hit his head? No matter, he just wanted to sleep. His hands blindly reached for something to hold on to, a pillow or a blanket precisely.

Sakura squeaked when a pair of arms wound themselves around her narrow waist the moment she withdrew with the damp towel in hand.

"What the hell, you sick pervert! Let go!" The pinkette struggled against the sick red head. Even in his state, he could over power her.

Sakura struggled to face the red head and bumped her forehead against his.

Pock!

Sasori struggled to open his eyes and glared at the woman in his arms.

"Shut up, you're annoying"

And then he went back to sleep, not letting go of the slightly drowsy Sakura wearing a pair of boy shorts and her in an oversized t-shirt.

Oh boy.

* * *

"Ino?" Chouji hesitated to ask after he saw his male bestfriend with his girl friend.

Ino blinked and put on a large almost blinding smile and faced Chouji.

"Nani, Chouji?" She asked

Chouji shook his head and sighed. He was trap between to iceburgs, Iceburg Ino and Iceburg Shikamaru and he's the Titanic.

"Nothing, come on, let's just watch the movie"

* * *

'Spit it out already' Sasuke hissed inside his mind as he stole a glance at his clock. It was already 8 in the evening and the curfew in the campus was 9.

Madara wanted to laugh at the faces of his cousins. Their expressions were in the border line of being annoyed and being earnest.

"Ok, ok where was I? Oh right, I'm here because…"

Madara drawled out and suddenly grinned; "I'm your new teacher! Say hello to Madara-nii-san sensei, kiddos" He grinned sadistically.

"W-what?" The younger Uchiha didn't managed to contain the stutter from coming out of his opened lips. No, no, no, this cant be happening! A relative as a teacher? It was bad enough to have a brother as your schoolmate! Damn!

Itachi twitched .unbelievable. His cousin? Madara of all fucking people? Well…it could be worse Tobi could've…

"Oh, yeah. Tobi's coming too"

Damn.

**review.**


	7. Sick days and Lovedubs

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

"What the hell? **Fuck NO, **I am not wearing that…that thing!" Sakura indignitantly shouted as she pointed at the…the thing Ino was holding up. The pinkette's cheeks were dusted with pink either because of annoyance or embarrassment.

The blonde was innocently holding up the school's official bathing suit for their gym class. Ino grinned at the pinkette and annoyed her by slightly waving the scarlet bikini top.

"What? I think it's fine –you'd look hot- don't cha think so Hinata?" Ino turned to the ravenette sitting at the metal bench the school provided their showers. Hinata turned to the blonde bombshell and smiled slightly at the sight of the two bickering.

Looking as bashful as ever, Hinata nodded wearing her one piece dark blue bathing suit. "You'd l-look pretty, Sakura-chan" she smiled.

The pinkette bit back a snarl intended for the cheeky blonde, turned to the ravenette then to Ino and whined.

"Hinata-chan's wearing a one piece, why can't I?" She took out her old dark green one piece bathing suit from her bag and waved it in front of Ino's face.

Ino crinkled her nose at the sight of her new friend wearing that. It wasn't horrible by any means, it was actually pretty cute but! She wasn't the daughter of one of the most famous clothing lines in Japan for nothing, y'know? She was Yamanaka Ino for Pete's sake!

The blonde batted away the dark green bathing suit and said; "Hinata's wearing that since her father insisted –forced- the school to allow her to wear that. 'Cause he's a prude, and besides, this _is _the school's official swimming uniform" Ino opened her robe and showed Sakura the official crest of the school sewn on the upper left side of the shorts.

"God damn, where'd the time where the school's protective with their female students, huh?" Sakura groaned, putting away her old bathing suit.

Ino rolled her pretty sky blue eyes and tossed the pinkette the scarlet bathing suit and dragged the ravenette towards the door. Hinata swiped her towel in a hurry.

The blonde looked over her shoulder and winked at the pinkette.

"Besides, I heard there's a new teacher, a guy! I hope he's hot! Woot, six pack! But, anyway, we'd better be prepared right? There's never a wrong time to be hot!"

And off she went with a blushing Hinata.

Sakura rolled her green eyes and picked up the shorts, she stretched them and grimaced when she caught a glance of the top at her peripheral vision.

The pinkette inwardly sighed; 'Let's get this over with'

'**Let's make some boys' noses bleed, baby!' **Inner Sakura cheered.

* * *

"Oi, Itachi" Hidan drawled as he approached the black haired male who was looking out at the classroom's window. The silver haired male has been on a sour mood since the 'SasoSaku' event. Just thinking about him made him annoyed.

Itachi lazily blinked and turned his head to Hidan. "What do you want, Hidan?" he asked, not really caring about what the fushia eyed man wanted since he had his own troubles to deal with.

Hidan plopped himself on the space beside Itachi and didn't answer but chose to groan and mumble things children should never hear.

It has been a few days after the 'event' and even though Sakura insisted that nothing fucking happened and he should get his head out of the gutter, Hidan just couldn't let go. I mean, what would you feel when your special someone is in bed with one of your friends. God damn.

'I swear that woman would be the fucking death of me' Hidan inwardly grumbled.

"Kyaa! He's so hot! Oh my God, I think I'm going to faint!" a shrilly voice made its way towards Hidan's ear and ended in a dreamy sigh.

Groaning, Hidan stood up and walked towards the window of their classroom to yell at the stupid bimbo who screamed. It was only 6 in the fucking morning! What should a guy do to have some peace and quiet?

"Shit, Itachi, is that your cousin?"

* * *

Tenten quietly stacked her books in her locker and began to make her way towards her first class. It had been a bit awkward to see people staring at her but with the help of her friends, especially Lee, facing her father's death had been a lot more…per say, a lot more easier.

Lee was special mentioned since he was the first person outside the family to comfort her, followed by Ino and Sakura then Hinata, Chouji and Shino.

'He didn't…' Tenten shook her head to get rid of the thoughts about a certain Hyuuga. Why would he talk to her suddenly? After all, it's been a year since they had a proper conversation and that 'proper' conversation ended up in an argument with Tenten yelling and Neji being a sarcastic bastard.

It didn't make any difference, whether one of them loses a parent or even when they get stuck with each other in a deserted island –he wasn't talking to her and her pride wouldn't let her talk to him.

Pride always was one of the factors why relationships fail after all.

"Tenten-chan, my youthful friend! Ready to head to class?" Lee smiled brightly at his friend and offered his arm for her to take. Tenten laughed and shook her head and began walking with a laughing Lee, unaware of Neji watching from the distance and white rose falling on the ground.

* * *

A pink head meekly peered out of the door of the girls' locker room and grimaced at the sight of nearly 30 students. Apparently gym class in this school consisted of two classes merging together every class. And Sakura's class merged with...Karin's.

'Oh, Kami, what have I done wrong?'

The red haired devil was shamelessly parading herself and her bathing suit (or whatever it was) along the side of one of the school's large pools. The sun wasn't that high yet, after all it was just six in the morning and it was a good time of the day to swim.

"Kyaa! He's so hot! Oh my God, I think I'm going to faint!" Karin suddenly shouted and caused Sakura to lose her balance and expose her robe clad self into the public.

But the attention wasn't on her –thank God- it was on this hot piece of meat a few meters away from her, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue swimming trunks and a pair of googles hanging loosely around his neck.

'**Now little girls, this is what we call a MAN' Inner Sakura drooled over his physique.**

"Hey pretty girl, want Tobi-sensei to help you up, so we can start class?" A childish voice behind her innocently asked.

Unlike what Sakura thought, all the attention wasn't focused on the hot piece of meat –Madara- a few meters away from her, more than one pair of passive, devious red eyes stared at her.

* * *

"Hidan, would you mind going back to your seat? Honestly, I don't care what you do but the principal's coming at least try and act decent?" Asuma's lazy voice traveled the room and reached the standing silver haired male whose face was nearly squished against the window.

Deidara's eyebrow twitched and he grabbed the collar of Hidan's muscle shirt and pulled him away from the abused window. The silver haired male was already pressing his face against the window when he and Sasori and arrived and he just wouldn't stop!

"What the fucking fuck pansy-ass? Cant you see I'm trying to see how my future bride looks like in a bikini?" Hidan growled at the blonde.

"Tsk, un. You're such a perv, Hidan. I do believe that Sakura- _chan _doesn't like perverted guys like you, un" Deidara grinned at his friend's reaction as he teased him while leaning back on his chair.

"-_chan_? You're close, blondie?" Hidan asked. God dammit, why did his future bride have to be such a guy magnet? Well…she is hot, forget hot! She's smoking! Inside and out!

"I do believe that Deidara was the one who escorted Haruno-san to the suite, a few days ago Hidan" A bored voice interjected.

Hidan and Deidara turned to Sasori comfortably seated beside the blonde, balancing his pencil for their literature class on the tip of his nose.

"I'm not asking you Sasori" Hidan stated, crossing his arms in front of his chest and –suddenly- quietly sat down between Itachi and Deidara. Obviously, he's still bitter with what happened between the pinkette and the red head.

Sasori shrugged and took the pencil off his nose and settled it beside him. His dark reddish brown eyes closed and he sighed. Even when he tried to forget what had happened and tries to dismiss it as nothing of any importance; it still comes back to him. Her warmth and the care she poured over him when he was sick and she didn't even try to take advantage of him, mind you.

And somehow –his eyes traveled to the three males beside him, all discreetly looking at the window- he had this feeling that whatever was going to happen in the future wouldn't be something as simple as reading time.

* * *

"I do believe that everyone here knows how to swim, yes?" Madara's masculine voice could practically leave any woman, no matter how old or how young for that matter, in a lovesick puddle.

Collective 'yeahs', 'yups', 'sures' answered him, also with an occasional 'no, sensei! I do better with one on one lessons!' that had Sakura shivering.

"You, pinky, you didn't answer" A shadow loomed over Sakura and she fought the urge to roll her eyes at the hardly original name. She looked up to face the dark haired man looming over her and shrugged.

"I know how to swim, sir" Sakura mumbled and suddenly the pool behind Madara was very interesting to her.

Madara grinned, she want to play it like that then huh? The male clapped his hands to get the attention of the buzzing freshmen, and what luck did he have! His cousin was there!

Sasuke groaned from the back of the class, of all subjects, of all schools! Damn him.

The dark haired male stood in front of the class who formed 5 lines and introduced himself.

"I'm Madara Uchiha, Madara-sensei to you and that one playing in the pool –Tobi come here- is Tobi Uchiha, he's your teacher too" Madara gestured to himself, ignoring the sudden buzzing of students, then at Tobi who enthusiastically bounced towards Madara's side and waved at his students.

"I'm Tobi-sensei, kiddos!" He grinned, his exposed eye closing when he smiled his toothy grin. Giggles and exclamations of how cute he was erupted from the girls.

Sakura quirked an eyebrow; 'He seem to be familiar…oh well'

'**You know him! I mean- we know him? How come I don't know this?' Inner Sakura asked imperiously at her Outer. **

'I think…sort of. Oh don't bother'

"Stretch and warm-up for a couple of minutes –no slacking, you'll regret it- then swim- freestyle, butterfly or breast stroke, I don't care as long as you do something- I'll decide when you'll stop" Madara stated making his way towards the seat a few meters away from the edge of the larger pool not taking his eyes from the departing pinkette.

Tobi jumped up and blew his whistle. "Ok students! Girls, use that pool and boys use this pool! Chop, chop, Tobi-sensei doesn't like bad girls and boys" The dark brown haired male chirped as he pointed to the pools.

As the pinkette made her way towards the pool he pointed for girls, Ino who was walking with her and Hinata nudged her side with her elbow. Sakura winced and mouthed 'what the f Ino?'

Ino winked and slightly nod her head towards their lounging teacher.

"Tsk, tsk. Student-teacher relationships aren't allowed" She giggled and overtook Sakura, leaving her with Hinata blushing and her processing what the blonde just said.

"Ha-ha, very funny Ino!"

* * *

"Hey, Gaara! What the hell are you doing in there?" Kankuro continued knocking on his brother's suite's door for the fifteenth time and his knuckles were already turning red but still, he received no reply.

Gaara dazedly look at the red liquid staining his black carpet and marveled how red and dark it was against his pale skin. His cold fingertips touched the mirror in front of him and traced his own reflection, his forehead stained with blood and the cracks in the mirror cutting his fingertips.

It was so red, so, so, so…beautiful.

He could faintly hear his brother calling him, and it brings back memories of guns and whispering voices.

"God damn, Kankuro, why are you so loud you baka?" Temari groaned as she exit her suite just a few doors away from her youngest sibling's.

"Temari, I'm not paranoid or I'm not doubtful of Gaara or something, but he isn't fucking answering" Kankuro stated and you could tell from the way his voice sounded at the end that he was worried of his little brother.

Temari was suddenly alert, she went back to her room and took the copy of keys to her brother's room that she requested the other night and tossed it to Kankuro who hurriedly opened the door.

They entered the room hastily and found no one, then checked the bathroom where they saw their unconscious brother's body on the floor.

Teal blue-green eyes widen.

"Gaara!"

* * *

Naruto sat in class quietly for the first time. He was having an awkward time dealing with Neji who was in his History class, the class he was in now. For the past few days after the incident in the student's lounge, he and the brunette hadn't talk, not that they talked a lot with each other in the beginning but still! It was getting annoying in his part and what the hell did he meant by 'knowing his place?'

"Partner up, Neji stay with Uzumaki, we know he needs all the help he can get in this subject to pass" Their teacher, Genma, stated and turned back to the white board and began to write the instructions for the activity he was supposed to explain but too lazy to do so.

The male brunette sighed and turned to the blonde and tapped his pen on the table. Naruto quirked and eyebrow and grinned.

"So what's up Neji?"

0

"Bipedalism means?" Shino prodded at his partner who was groaning as if his brain was melting.

Kiba groaned against the table again and quickly whipped his head towards his partner and groaned again. History sucks eggs. He blew his unruly brown hair away from his line of sight and began flipping on the book he nearly drooled on.

"Bipedalism means the ability to walk with two feet" He gruffly recited.

"You're not supposed to look at the book, Inuzuka-san" Shino promptly plucked the book form Kiba's grip and wrote what the Inuzuka said.

"What's the use of a book if you wont you use it?" Kiba groaned and leaned back the chair.

Shino shook his head, "I don't know why I keep being your partner every time"

Kiba peeked open one brown eye then another and grinned and draped one of his arms on Shino's neck.

"Maybe you miss the old buddy-buddy relationship we had?" He grinned through the flash of nostalgia in his eyes.

Shino shrugged his arm of and looked up when the bell rang, stood up and looked away.

"Maybe"

* * *

"Ahh, Japan! I am back baby!" A tall man gruffly shouted as he exited the airport along with a bunch of other people looking at him because of his height and strange get up.

"We the go with the disguise Kisame" Konan rolled her eyes as she adjusted her ribboned hat from Paris to cover up her noticeable blue hair. Her baggage were minimum something you least likely to expect coming from one of the stars of the blockbuster movie 'Blue'.

"It's a really…good cover" The blue haired woman continued as she adjusts her Prada shoulder bag to get her phone.

Kisame laughed gruffly and went over to stand beside the ocean haired woman, narrowly missing stepping on one of her baggage.

"Aww, come on, imouto-chan," The large male drawled and draped one of his heavy arms over the petite yet tall woman's left shoulder and bit back a laugh when he noticed how she nearly staggered with his weight.

"Ugh, Kisame, you're heavy" Konan complained at her male counterpart and proceeded to shrug off Kisame's arm of her shoulder to continue texting.

"Aw, imouto-chan, you hurt my feelings. You don't even call me 'nii-san' anymore, I remember when you use to let me touch your hair and braid it and such but nowadays you only let Pein touch your hair, it's no fair" Kisame fake pouted at his blushing sister.

"Sh-shut up! Th-that's not true!" Konan blushed in denial. The large male beside her laughed, shrugged and pointed to the orange haired male a few meters away from them holding his cell phone and standing there as if waiting for somebody.

"Hey Pein! My little sister's in denial!"

* * *

"Oh, Kami…those teachers, no matter how hot they are…are monsters" Ino groaned as she shut her locker close. Her muscles were aching, and her legs felt like they couldn't take another step.

"Ano, Ino-chan. D-do you want to go to the c-clinic?" Hinata timidly ask as she raise an arm to help her friend stand up properly without falling. Ino shook her head and tried to balance herself as her aching muscles protest. Hinata may look frail like a doll, but she was actually good, no, good was an understatement, she was a _master _in swimming.

"Nah, I'm fine" Ino grinned and pointed at Sakura, "But she on the other hand, isn't"

Sakura looked up from her place on the floor and blinked her large doe like eyes. Like Ino, her muscles were terribly aching, maybe surprised with the sudden hard activity but unlike Ino, Sakura's eyes were watery, her head was pounding and her nose felt like it was about to gush out a river of snot.

"I-im fine –achoo!" The beryl eyed girl hastily covered her nose with her sleeve and prayed to Kami that it didn't have snot with it that would've been gross, eww. The students were already giving her looks, distancing themselves.

'**Geez, we're not contagious or anything, you know' **Inner Sakura glared at the people from her place inside Sakura mind, her arms crossed over her chest.

'Technically we are, this _is _cold' Sakura replied inwardly

'**Oh well, at least **_**I **_**know where, I mean, who we got this from and if I were you, I'll freaking spread the word!' **Inner smirked deviously as she thought back to the time when a certain older red head made Sakura stay in his bed, with him until they were discovered by a hot blonde and a hot silver haired male.

'Shit don't remind me' Sakura inwardly groaned at the flashback her Inner played. To say that Hidan's reaction was priceless would've been a major understatement.

Sakura turned to the blonde and the ravenette and stood up, wobbling ever so slightly. She made this gesture with her arms that said 'I'm fine, I'm fine'

"You know Sakura, you should go to the clinic" Ino nodded to herself as she watched her paler than usual friend open her locker to get her books for her next subject.

"I'm –sniff- fine Ino" The pinkette insisted at the blonde and proceeded to go on her way to her next class.

Hinata shook her head "Sakura-chan, sure is stubborn"

* * *

"This sucks, seriously" Hidan groaned as he balanced the pile of papers in his arms, struggling to see where he was going. From in front of him, Kurenai sighed and tiptoed to get some of the papers on the top of the pile.

"Sorry, Hidan-kun, I already told Asuma to ask someone else" The ruby eyed woman laughed and adjusted the papers in her hands.

"Well, your boyfriend's an asshole. Why can't he be the one to help you? And aren't you supposed to be on a maternity leave or something?" The silver haired male grabbed the papers from Kurenai and proceeded to lead the way.

"No one's available to substitute for a while right now, that's why I'm here" Kurenai stated at her student, all though he was, more or less bigger than her and Asuma.

Hidan made a 'tsk' sound from the back of his throat and shrugged. "Whatever, just show me the way, teach"

* * *

Tenten sighed for the umpteenth time that day as she fingered the black ribbon pinned on her shirt. She was bored and she was a tad bit early for class. Looking around to check of there were other students, Tenten took out a worn out book from her bag and set it on her table.

"Wow, it's been a long time huh?" The brown haired girl sighed. This was so not the time to reminisce memories.

Tenten opened the book in a certain page and found what she was unconsciously looking for, the whole day. Brown eyes stared at the picture of two brunettes; the other had longer hair and was male while the other was Tenten.

'We looked so happy then, what happened?'

Neji was smirking and Tenten was smiling and at the lower part of the picture the words; 'Fifth monthsary' was written in a very Neji-like calligraphy,

"Hey, -sniff- Tenten-chan"

Sakura lazily raised an eyebrow when her brunette friend suddenly stiffened. She didn't sound that scary right? Right! Whatever.

Tenten turned around and smiled at the pinkette, deliberately hiding the photograph back to the book. "Hey Saki-chan, you sound…uhh…sick" Tenten sheepishly said, rubbing the back of her neck.

The beryl eyed girl nodded "Yeah- sniff- I'm kind of sick, sort of". Sakura made her way towards Tenten and made herself comfortable beside the brunette. The pinkette laid her pounding head on the table and closed her eyes.

"This –sniff- sucks. I just have –sniff- to have cold –sniff- when I have –sniff- my Music subject. –Sniff- I'm –sniff- sad" Sakura complained, her words coming out as a mumble but Tenten caught some of it and raised an eyebrow.

Tenten tapped on Sakura's shoulder and smiled.

"Saki-chan, this isn't Music class"

"Nani?"

* * *

Inside the teacher's lounge, Hatake Kakashi was having the time of his life. Note the sarcasm there, my people. The silver haired male was silently drinking his latte, grading papers and occasionally browsing for his favorite parts in his favorite novel when the two Uchihas just had to lounge around with him.

"Hey there, Hatake-san!" Tobi chirped. Really, you would mistake him as a student not the teacher, with his bubbly attitude and the way he speaks in third-person. The couch shifted as Tobi seat beside him, his lone eye trying to peak at Kakashi's novel.

"Hatake-san, what did the author mean by; 'Tasting her juices'? Tobi didn't know that girls were allowed to make juices inside the bedroom! Ne, ne, eh? Hatake-san, where are you going? You haven't answered Tobi yet! Hatake-san!"

Needless to say, Kakashi ended up finishing his latte inside the janitor's closet.

Tobi grinned and turned to the approaching Madara. "Ne, Madara! Tobi told you that Tobi can make Hatake-san leave right?" He grinned and plopped down the couch once more.

Madara shook his head and sat beside Tobi. "Right. Anyways, didn't you find the pinkette in our class this morning a tad bit familiar in anyway?" Madara asked as he browsed through one of the magazines sitting on the table in front of them.

Tobi tapped his chin with his right index finger and thought back to what happened that morning. "Oh! You mean pretty girl? She's very pretty and nice, but I think we pushed them too hard! Pretty girl looked tired after class didn't you notice? Tobi feels bad for pretty girl—"

Madara slammed the magazine he was reading onto Tobi's face –especially his mouth- effectively silencing him. Tobi struggled for a moment and then stopped, inhaling slightly.

The long haired male removed the magazine from his brother's face and tossed it behind him. Madara took in a long inhale and nearly groaned. This guy's his brother? Madara demands a refund.

"Now, I just asked you whether or not you found the pink haired girl from earlier familiar, nothing else you hear?"

Tobi nodded, a grin making its way to his lips.

"Of course Tobi knows pretty girl! Pretty girl is Tobi's dance instructor!"

* * *

"Hey Chouji" Ino greeted as she entered the classroom, immediately spotting the big boned teen sitting beside the window. Chouji turned at the sound of his name and waved Ino over.

"Ugh, Gym sucks Chouji." Ino groaned as she laid her bag on the floor and started taking out the notebooks and books she needed for the subject.

"Hm? I thought you thought that the teacher was uhh…hot" We all know that it's awkward for a guy to describe another guy as uhh…attractive.

"He is! I mean, they are!" Ino shouted as if she was insulted. The guy behind her groaned and turned away.

"We have two gym teachers?"

"Yes! And they're monsters I tell you! Aww I think I got a bruise, dammit" The blue eyed girl turned her attention to her arm where a bruise resides on. It didn't look that bad but Ino had a pretty pale complexion, accenting the bruise and made it look so visible.

Chouji chuckled at his friend's antics and handed Ino his water bottle. It was still cold and parts of it were still ice. Ino's eyes brightened at the sight of the water bottle and quickly pressed it against her arm.

"Aww, you're so sweet Chouji! That's why I love you so much!" The Yamanaka giggled and gave the Akimichi a one arm hug while Chouji chuckled looking at Ino sadly.

When Ino turned away to take down notes, Chouji sighed; she didn't have any idea.

* * *

'**I told you to pay attention to Itachi-san when he was touring us around but noo…you just have to make that damn pride of yours get in the way!' **Inner pouted as Sakura run down the fifth plight of stairs.

'What's mine is yours and yours is mine, right? So technically it's your pride too' Sakura rolled her eyes and peeked at another room. Sakura bit back a disappointed sigh when she saw the room empty of instruments and students.

'**I was OGLING at the guy!' **Inner Sakura shouted inside her mind.

'I don't think that's something to be proud of….and will you please lower your voice…whatever you have, ugh. My head hurts' the pinkette staggered a bit and used one hand to support herself against the wall. Suddenly everything was blurry and every sound sounded like something you hear in the flashbacks of the movies and the world spun around her then she blacked out.

"O-oh shit!" Hidan stumbled a bit and sighed when he finally put down the stinking piles of paper on the table. Giggles and a couple of snorts were heard from the freshman class while Hidan glared at them.

"Thank you, Hidan- kun. Here's your admit-to-class pass" Kurenai smiled at the silver haired male. Hidan rolled his fushia eyes and nodded and plucked the slip from the ruby eyed teacher's fingers.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm off"

Hidan closed the door and proceeded to walk towards his next class –Physics. His fuchsia eyes traveled to the ceiling and his arms made their way towards the back of his head giving him the laid-off aura.

"Wonder where's my future bride is" Hidan mumbled as he turned to the corner. He really, really wanted to see her and the fire in her eyes. Hell, even if he had to argue with her just to hear her say her name he damn will!

Something hit Hidan's shoes that got him looking down the ground.

"What the fuck?"

Yes, he wanted to see her, just not unconscious.

* * *

It was afternoon already and classes have reached their end. Itachi silently file his stuff neatly as other students quickly left the room in order to get their passes from the school's management to allow them to leave school.

It was weekend already, how time flies.

Itachi would've to get himself a pass too, after all, he promised his mother that he'll come home every weekend or so if he wasn't busy with school work. Of course, he'll never be too busy for his mother.

"Oi, Itachi. Have you seen Hidan?"

Said male turned to Deidara leaning on the door frame, his gaze locked on his cell phone as his fingers did some texting. The blonde's class ended early, considering that their teacher had some hearing defect and someone brought a bell –as in the bell the ice cream sellers have- and rang it 15 minutes earlier.

"No" Itachi blankly answered then continued "You and Hidan have the same schedule right?"

Deidara flipped his cell phone close and pocketed it, "Unfortunaltely. I think he cut classes un, wouldn't be the first time." Deidara shrugged and turned his attention to the approaching red head. Although he himself was a bit bitter with Sasori, he hid it better than Hidan who didn't really try at all.

"Yo Sasori, un" The blonde grinned and patted the shorter red head's back.

Sasori glared at Deidara and moved a few meters away from the blonde to straighten himself. Sasori coughed a bit and covered his mouth with his handkerchief, ignoring the looks he received from the two remaining students.

"Whoa, un. You still have cold?" Deidara faked a disgusted look, "Better have that checked, you'll never know, un" he shrugged.

"I agree with Deidara for once, Sasori" Itachi nodded as he made his way towards the door.

"Yeah, un! Hey!" Deidara shouted after Itachi when he realized what he implied. Damn Uchihas thinking they're all that. The blonde turned to the red head and draped an arm over his shoulder. The cerulean eyed teen always rubbed in the fact that he was taller than Sasori.

"Unless…you're afraid of going to the nurse, un…" Deidara trailed off. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen his red head best friend go to any medical establishment, hell, it's the first time he had seen the guy sick!

Sasori glared at Deidara, "Are you implying that I'm a coward, Deidara?"

Deidara removed his arm from Sasori's shoulder shrugged and grinned; "Are you, un?"

Sasori smirked suddenly. He had felt the underlying jealousy beneath his friend's grins and teases along with Hidan's and although it was faint, Itachi's too.

"Perhaps I like, Sakura-san's way of healing more"

* * *

Beryl eyes groggily opened and blinked against the bright white light above her. To say that Sakura was down for the count would've been a major understatement, considering that she couldn't even stand up.

Sakura turned her head to her right and nearly screamed.

"Oh my Kami…what's he doing here?" Sakura whispered.

"Oh, him. Such a nice boy huh? He brought you here, didn't want to leave until you woke up" A voice answered for her. Shizune entered the room and mentally sighed like a love sick teenager. Aww, young love.

"He did?" Sakura's green eyes traveled to the male –asleep- sitting on one of the uncomfortable metal chairs the school provided the medical wing of the campus. He looked tired and worried. He even looked harmless while he was asleep.

And he was holding her hand.

"This is shit!" Sakura and Shizune perked up at the vulgar language while Hidan just stirred a bit his lips forming a sort of reply that sounded like 'Fuck you'. Sakura sweat dropped; even when he's asleep huh?

The voice sounded familiar though, before Sakura could ask who were the people at the other room, Shizune shifted the subject about her. The bubbly black haired woman smiled and tapped her clipboard and approached the pinkette.

She placed the back of her hand against Sakura's forehead and smiled. "You're fever's gone down, good but you do need to rest, so no strenuous activities this weekend-"

"What? Oh no,no, no. I have work!" Sakura protested. She simply cannot just be absent! It will ruin her budding reputation with her boss! And what a stern boss she was.

"I'm so sorry, Haruno-chan, it's doctor's orders, neh?" Shizune apologized and patted Sakura's head. Sakura stared helplessly as the black haired woman leave the room after she placed a lollipop on Sakura's bedside table.

"The fuck?"

* * *

Kankuro looked up at the sound of the door opening and so did Temari. The black haired woman entered the room quietly and approached their brother's bed.

"He's going to be okay right?" Temari asked worriedly glancing at their unconscious brother. Gaara's head was covered with bandages and so were his knuckles.

Shizune nodded, "Fortunately, he didn't lose much blood and the cuts that the mirrors caused weren't that deep but may I ask, did your brother suffered some kind of trauma of some sort? Since you told me that…."

Kankuro shook his head. "None that we're aware off"

"I see" The black haired woman sighed and took in a long breath. She gestured Temari over and they walked towards the door.

"Temari-san. The school's clinic isn't enough to fully heal your brother. This is, after all is just a clinic, we don't have complete materials. So if you would like, I advise you to move your brother to a hospital, don't you agree?" Shizune said to Temari who was contemplating the choices.

"If it's for his greater good then why not?" Temari smiled nodding at the direction of his slumbering brother.

* * *

"I can't believe that you insisted to accompany me here" Sasori blandly said as they made their way towards the school's clinic's building. They as in Itachi, Deidara and he. Like all the buildings owned by the school, the clinic was pretty large –like a mini hospital.

Deidara shrugged and placed his hands inside his pockets, "Just to make sure you'll really go, un."

Sasori shrugged but turned towards Itachi. The black haired teen sighed and said; "I have nothing else to do"

Well… that's nice.

The three arrived after a few minutes and immediately found one of the nurses to accommodate their red haired friend. The nurse was already old, so they didn't worry about the fact that she'd molest Sasori…that would've been weird.

Deidara browsed through a fashion magazine that was laying down on one of the tables and grinned when he saw one of his own designs inside. Although he didn't like the model…

'Sakura-chan would look cute in this, un' the blonde inwardly smirked and outwardly snickered at the thought of Sakura wearing a French maid outfit.

Sasori entered the room holding a paper with a doctor's prescription written on it.

The blonde looked up and asked: "So…how did it go, un?"

"It was just a cold. The doctor gave me medicines to take, to prevent it from escalating into pneumonia" He shrugged.

"Why is Haruno-san in here, Shizune-san?" Itachi stoicly asked the doctor sitting behind the table. He had left his two companions to wander around the school's mini hospital to see if the facilities were state of the art because it should be with all the money the school was getting.

Shizune raised an eyebrow at her young visitor. "How do you know that she's here? And how are you connected with her Uchiha-san?" It was uncommon to see the Uchiha prodigy inside the mini-hospital and it was more uncommon to hear him asking about the condition of a certain somebody. Especially a girl.

Itachi had passed by Sakura's room and saw her sleeping with Hidan sleeping on her bedside. The door was ajar that's why he managed to see them; Itachi does not peek through rooms.

"I don't think that's any of your business, Shizune-san" Itachi replied as he comfortable sat on a chair across her.

Shizune, once again, raised an eyebrow. "And her whereabouts are yours?" She replied.

"I believe so; I am her room mate after all"

The black haired woman sighed, there was no use arguing with this kid.

Shizune swivel her chair around twice and stopped to face the older Uchiha. He was rather known for being calculating, smart and well...intimidating for the most part. Shizune picked up a folder lying in front of her and opened it to read Haruno Sakura's stats. After letting her eyes drift back to the information, Shizune closed the folder and tucked it in her drawer.

"Haruno Sakura was admitted a while ago because she fainted due to fatigue, cold and a slightly high fever. She passed out near the school's music room, good thing that Hidan-san was there and brought her here" Shizune explained, eyeing the black haired teen warily.

Itachi stared at the distance and took in the information given. She was tired because of their gym class in which his two own cousins were teachers, she got her sickness from Sasori and Hidan brought her from the school's main building to their current place which were at least two buildings away from each other –

The black haired male stood up and head for the door, Itachi looked over his shoulder and said; "She is free to go (Shizune didn't nod), yes? Then I'll be taking her back to the dorm, thank you for the assistance"

-and he didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Hidan woke up to the sound of rustling sheets and the protests of an unwilling woman.

"H-hey! Put me down!" Sakura squealed when Itachi suddenly lift her up from her bed, causing Hidan to feel the sudden disappearance of the body he was guarding. Furious purple eyes met passive black.

Hidan stood up and tried to grab Sakura out of Itachi's arms, ultimately failing.

"Dude, can't you see that she doesn't want you to carry her?" Hidan nearly growled while Sakura nodded. The bed was a mess, and Sakura thought that they broke a vase and her lollipop wasn't edible anymore.

"I am taking her back to the dorm" Itachi calmly stated as he paved his way towards the door.

"She doesn't fucking want you to carry her, Itachi! See, she's freaking struggling; she's going to get more sick that way dumbass! And I thought you're smart, genius. Gimme!" The fushia eyed teen tried once more.

Itachi side stepped and adjusted Sakura's weight. "You'll probably drop her Hidan" Itachi said.

Sakura glared at the two males, didn't they see that she was right there!

"Give me, dammit!"

Sakura kicked and struggled and nearly punched Itachi. The black haired teen had no choice but to put her down.

"I'm right here, dammit!" Sakura growled at the two and placed her hands on her waist, she was panting in annoyance with the two males. "SO stop talking about me like I'm a toy!"

"B-but…babe" Hidan stuttered. Despite the strong appearance HIS future bride gave off, he knew she was sick and he was worried.

Sakura turned to Hidan and pointed at him with her pointing finger. "And although I am thankful with you bringing me here, doesn't mean we're going to get married!"

Then she fainted, again.

"Married?"

* * *

From downtown a woman of her mid forties flipped close her phone and annoyedly sat down on her chair. She was pissed off, who wouldn't when your newest, youngest and maybe your most talented employee decided to go AWOL? You would be pissed off too, ne?

"What the hell happened to that girl?" Tsunade sighed and took out one of her sake bottles from the stash under her table. As she poured herself a cup of sake, her phone vibrated. The blonde picked it up and pushed the button and waited for the person on the other line.

"Tsunade-sama?"

After taking a gulp of her expensive sake, Tsunade replied "Oi…what's up?"

The person in the other line rolled her black eyes and sighed. She was about to talk when one of Tsunade's employees put the volume in high and drowned out the woman on the other line.

"Oi, Suigetsu, lower the music I'm talking to someone!" Tsunade yelled over the noise. She vaguely heard the young male shout something in the lines of 'Aye, aye captain' of some sort before he lowered the volume.

"So, continue?" Tsunade said to the person on the other line.

"She can't come today, she's sick, Tsunade-sama"

"Sick of what?" Her hazel brown eyes traveled to the frame sitting on the left side of her table, beside her paperwork. She took it in her hands and caressed the people in the photo.

"Fever, cold and she's fatigued"

Tsunade sighed and swiveled in her chair three times and sighed. She couldn't be biased or any of the sort. The blonde poured herself another cup of sake and downed it in one gulp.

"I see"

* * *

In the end, Itachi and Hidan made an agreement of some sort to bring Sakura to their suite without fighting verbally or physically. If Hidan had tried to grope the pinkette, Sakura was drained enough not to notice but I'm not saying he did for he actually didn't.

"I can't believe she fainted again" Hidan grumbled as he watches Itachi carry Sakura with a weird look in his eyes. Was that…care?

The black haired male adjusted Sakura in his arms and genuinely tucked a lock of her pink hair behind her ear, not caring if Hidan saw and of course he did. The fushia eyed male saw something in Itachi's inky pools, it was something indescribable, it wasn't dark but it wasn't completely innocent either. It was something in between, completely undeniably, passionate.

"I saw her first Itachi" Hidan was suddenly serious as they exit the mini hospital. It was already dark and the trees in the campus looked more of black than green. The stars were out and it was silent because most of the students were out of the school, partying.

Itachi looked at Hidan and adjusted Sakura once again in his arms. He ignored the statement and walked towards his car that he asked one of the school's stay-in employee to drive there.

Hidan stared at Itachi's retreating back, his hands fisted beside his side.

"I care about her Itachi. The moment I saw her, the moment I kissed her the world freaking stopped. She makes my heart beat so fucking fast I think it's going to explode. I…I wont lose her, Itachi. Not to you, not to your brother, not to Deidara, not to Sasori"

Itachi closed his eyes.

**review.**


	8. AUTHORESS' NOTES

**Authoress' notes: So yeah, I know I haven't updated for a while, although I really, really want to. Typhoon Ketsana/ Ondoy struck in our place cutting down electricity, water and stuff. The flood was high. Don't worry guys I'm safe along with my family, compared with other people are experiencing our experience was nothing. I hope you guys pray for them and I hope you grant me your kind consideration. (I'm staying at my uncle's house, that's why I managed to type this) **

Love

Loo-wee


	9. I am back! Transition Chapter: Secrets

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

"I don't wanna dance!"

"But kid—"

"I don't want to!"

"Kid—"

"Nada!"

Suigetsu threw his arms in the air exasperatedly and huffed, the kid was so frustrating, infuriating and every –ing out there that means 'annoying'! This kid was just so…ugh! The pale eyed teen huffed and stomped towards the room's exit effectively scaring the remaining kids at the other side of the room. He was sweating, annoyed and thirsty. He didn't even know why the crazy lady a.k.a their boss assigned him to teach these bratty kids, she knew that he doesn't like kids! He'd take the hot babes over the snotty kids anytime!

Sakura watched amusedly as she leaned on the exit door's frame. Suigetsu looked so haggard and clumsy teaching those kids how to dance cha-cha or some other 'old-people' dance. Beryl eyes scanned the room, kids were grumbling about how 'boo-ring' and how the music and the steps were 'not their type as in at all!' The pinkette couldn't blame them though, they're kids.

Suigetsu huffed as he reached her, his pale blue hair damp and his expression bordering from annoyed to pleading. "Ugh, annoying kid" He grumbled as he stood beside her. The pinkette felt his arm around her shoulders and shrugged him off, ignoring his mock-pout.

"Ugh, you reek, 'Jet" Sakura grumbled then laughed

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and wiped his brow, "Whatever sweet cheeks, you know you want me, now go work your magic" he grinned as Sakura entered the room.

"Hey, kid"

Kazu looked up from where he was seated and saw the woman that the annoying monkey was talking to earlier. The eight year old boy glared up to Sakura with his light grey eyes.

"What do you want? I won't dance, no matter what you do" he grumbled and pouted cutely as he looked away.

Sakura stood up straightly from her crouched position and looked at the boy, what an adorable temperamental boy he was. Sakura twirled a lock of her cherry pink hair that somehow managed to escape her ponytail.

"Why don't you want to?" Sakura asked the kid and noticed that he wasn't looking at her face he was looking at her…

"It's natural" Sakura mumbled as she continued to twirl the same lock of her hair.

"I wasn't asking"

Inner Sakura popped in and Sakura could see the throbbing vein on her forehead, **'Well, this kid's got some issues' **she grumbled

'That's okay, I like challenges' Sakura mentally grinned.

* * *

"What time would the flowers arrive? Five- thirty tomorrow? No, that's unacceptable, we need them by four! You can? How much? Five thousand yen more? I see it's nice doing business with you, Taka-san." Uchiha Mikoto set the phone down as she reached for another phone at her left side and began to dial some numbers again.

It had always fascinated Itachi how his mother could deal with so much stress without losing her positive and enlightening attitude that always seemed to be contagious but well, Itachi always had a powerful immune system. Too bad. The whole Uchiha Manor was being prepared for a gathering that would be attended by Japan's most influential people in the business line. They had hired professional help to beautify the already elegant mansion. Itachi could hear people moving in the house closely guarded by the hidden security cameras scattered around the manor along with security.

Mikoto smiled apologetically to her child as she snap her phone shut and stuffed it inside her purse. They rarely ever have time together like this, with his schooling and business training and with her busy helping her husband and here she was spoiling their time together by calling somebody trivial compared to her son.

But no matter how rare she has quality time with either of her sons she could always tell if there was something bothering them.

The Uchiha matriarch gracefully poured a cup of tea for her and her child. It was jasmine, her favorite. They were sitting inside the Japanese styled house behind their Manor; it was much larger than the one in front. It was surrounded by the trees planted in the Uchiha land.

"Itachi, what are you thinking of?" Mikoto asked

Itachi placed his cup down and hummed.

"Itachi" His mother's voice was near whining but underlying gentle command was there. If he was a child he would've told his mother right away even before she asked. Their mother was the only person he and his brother had and still trusted fully, but there are things that a child doesn't want their parents knowing

The shoji door was opened and they could feel the breeze entering and they could see the way the flowers in the Uchiha matriarch's private garden. The water rippled in the koi pond as a fish of brilliant orange jumped up and plopped down the water once again.

He was thinking of what happened just a few day ago, he was thinking of what Hidan had said, he was thinking of how Deidara acted when he found out that the pinkette had been hospitalized, he was thinking of Sasori's unlikely actions towards the said girl and he was thinking of why he was thinking of these things.

* * *

Ino yawned behind the back of her hand as she sat in the café called, "La Cherise", she was waiting for Tenten and Hinata to come, since it was their week off school because of the party the Uchiha family was hosting. What is it about it that practically makes it a national holiday? Ino thought. The blonde bombshell had asked Sakura to come but the pinkette said that she had some things to take care of with her work.

The platinum blonde girl glanced at her watch and huffed, it was normal for her to be late not those two!

Her order came carried by roguishly handsome waiter that wrote his number on the tissue he gave her along with her mocha latte. Ino rolled her sky blue eyes and smiled sarcastically at the male when he made a gesture for him to call her.

The bell jingled as the door of the café opened and in came Tenten with Hinata on tow.

"Sorry we're late, Ino-chan" Hinata apologized as she slide into her seat and sat by the window. Tenten mumbled a sorry and sat adjacent to Ino and beside Hinata.

"Ugh, I thought you two aren't going to arrive" Ino waved for the waiter and asked them to take the other two's orders.

"A caramel frappe" Tenten told the waiter and turned to Ino, "I woke up late, ok? Didn't get much sleep this past week you know?" The brunette sighed.

"Oh" Ino cursed her insensitiveness "You okay now? You know we can cancel and re-sched, right?" Ino touched the brunette's hand and smiled. The funeral of the brunette's father was kept private, only attended by their close relatives.

Tenten laughed and nudged her arm, "Nah, I'm getting better besides I'm in dire need of shopping and girl bonding! Right Hinata?" Tenten turned to the said girl.

"R-right, Tenten-chan"

* * *

"Yo Hidan speaking" Hidan grunted to the person on the other line. Whoever this was, he or she was cutting in his private 'Hidan time'. The silver haired male was in the mall loitering around hoping to see a special pinkette and preferably, a place to grab some grub.

He was also taking a time off, he had been thinking non-stop of what happened a few days outside the school's mini hospital. After what happened between him and Itachi, when he had indirectly confessed his feelings to the unconscious girl, he and the black haired male hadn't spoken to each other since.

"Do I even really mean that? Shit, what have I gotten myself into?" Hidan grumbled. He had felt jealousy when he saw that weird look in his friend's eyes. It was tender, fond, holding a silent promise and he wanted to poke the Uchiha's eyes out in annoyance. 'But that does mean…I lo—love her? Ugh, this sucks' God forbid, good thing she was unconscious.

"Oi, Hidan you there un?" Deidara's annoyed voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Hidan grumbled; "Yeah, what?"

"You received the invitation to the Uchiha's?" Hidan quirked an eyebrow regarding the statement as he stood in front of his favorite fast food and proceeded to go in.

"Nope"

"Huh, why un?" The silver haired male regarded the familiar colors of red, yellow and white with an acute fondness in his features. He fell into line and looked up at the list of food. What's the new toy that comes with the Happy Meal?

"Didn't went home"

"Why, un?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know that pansy ass?"

"Just answer the fucking question you bastard"

"Wait"

Hidan turned to the waiting cashier and took one last look at the list of food; "I'll take the Happy Meal, the one with the Crispy chicken burger, large fries, and a float, and oh yeah, I want that toy…no not that one, the pink one. No I'm not gay you bastard!"

"You're at McDonald's again are you? That unhealthy, un" Deidara reprimanded upon hearing the order and wondered, why pink?

Hidan placed excessive amount of money at the cashier and held his phone with his left hand, close to his ear, ignoring the people looking at his gallant attire and the amount of money he placed at the counter.

"I exercise blondie"

"Right…now, why didn't you go home, un?"

"My bastard of a father went home" His tone sounded that what he said held all the explanation. Hidan sipped his coke float loudly.

"Oh, un"

"Sir—" Hidan held up his pale hand and shushed the almost balding cashier to shut his phone close, then the manager arrived, "Sir, you're holding up the line…" Hidan looked back and saw a single line…full of fuming customers.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gone"

* * *

"Yo, Shino" Kiba casually greeted as if it was an everyday occurrence for him to be standing in front of the Aburame insect farm porch. Actually it was mostly only Shino's since he was actually the only one happy being crawled on by insects.

Shino raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned against the frame of the door and boredly regarded the brown haired male. Kiba grinned and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. He whistled and raked his gaze around toeing the ground with his toe.

"What do you want, Kiba?" Shino asked, his voice signaling that he didn't want any playing around the bush, it was a 3-day break plus the weekend for the Uchiha gathering, Shino wanted to finish some things. Kiba sighed and looked at Shino.

"I need help"

* * *

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru complained as he raised his arms up for the tailor to get his measurements. "Quit complaining Shikamaru!" he heard his mother yell. Sheesh, what a hearing.

Neji knocked from the other side of the door as the tailor wrote down the Nara's measurements and proceeded to leave to buy him a suit. "Come in, Hyuuga" Shikamaru sighed as he sat down on the couch in the visitor's room.

Neji entered, "You know, you could just go and buy yourself a suit to avoid the hassle" Neji said as he sat down beside Shikamaru. "Yeah, I know. It wasn't my choice you know. I'd rather not go really" Shikamaru sighed.

They were silent for a moment as Shikamaru scan the television for any proper show. In every news channel talked about the upcoming party of the Uchihas that was occurring two days from now.

"So how's it going with Tenten?" Shikamaru suddenly asked as he settled for the Discovery Channel, his favorite show was on; 'I was bitten'. It was so fascinating how the poisons of animals work, their bites and the damage and such.

Neji didn't miss a beat, "How's what going with Tenten?" Neji asked back, out of all the people he expected but not hoped to ask him that, he never thought it would be the genius sensible Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, "Right" he looked as if he didn't believe the brunette. Well, guys just don't talk about love and mushy things you know. "In every action there's always a reaction, one scientist once said." _Do something you coward._

Neji sighed and changed the channel, "'Mind over heart', Socratic method" Neji fired back and stood up.

* * *

"Oi Sasuke!" Naruto called at his best friend as he put his hand on his knees for support, panting because of the running he did to catch up with his bastard of a friend, but his friend nonetheless.

Sasuke took of his earphones and boredly waited for the panting blonde to catch his breath. "What do you want Naruto?" Sasuke asked. They were in front of a ridiculously tall building, the shadow looming over them. Naruto held up a hand signaling for him to wait, finally Naruto stood up straight.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping in your mansion for the gathering?"

"I am" Sasuke stated and pushed his way inside the building. His eyes roamed around the building they were in. It looked so professional, something he didn't expect for Madara and Tobi. No pictures of nude women or Dora…Shivers…Dora….

"Huh? Where are we anyway?" Naruto surveyed the place and turned to the Uchiha.

Sasuke ignored the blonde and walked towards the elevator his designer shoes not making any sounds against the shiny floor.

"Madara, my father wants to see you"

Madara swiveled his chair and face his newly arrived cousin with a teasing face, "Where's the renowned Uchiha politeness cuz? You didn't even knocked, tsk, tsk, and no 'nii-san'? I'm hurt" Madara grinned. His office was surprisingly polished and no papers were littering his desk. It was neatly stacked at the side, obviously done.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and entered in the room further not looking if Naruto followed him or not. "As if you have manners yourself 'nii-san'"

"Ouch, once again your words make me bleed my dear cousin"

"Hey, Sasuke where's the restroom I need to piss" Naruto piped up his legs bent.

Sasuke made a face of disgust while Madara smirked amusedly at the twisted kind of friendship the two have. "You're disgusting, ugh, I don't know, ask him, he owns the place" Sasuke jabbed his thumb in Madara's direction.

"Sasuke-chan's right, I own the place—" Naruto thought he heard some bitterness seep in his happy tone. The dark haired male in front of him grinned, his exposed eye making an upside down U shape, "—so it's just right that you ask me, ne Naruto-chan? The restroom's outside two doors to the left" Naruto noticed the restroom sign hanging on the door at the very inside of the room but decided not to ask and immediately left the vicinity.

"Why'd you do that? He's probably lost and in need of a toilet bowl right now" Sasuke asked after Naruto disappeared behind the mahogany door. Madara ignored him and stood up to face the large window just behind him.

The sun was still high; it was 2 pm according to Sasuke's watch.

Madara looked down on everything his vision could see- the small people bustling around, the men in suits, the women and the kids, the houses, the buildings and the vehicles. Sasuke sat down on the black couch, not minding Madara before he spoke.

"Tobi and I built this Sasuke, every single thing in this building. It's our blood, sweat, our accomplishment and our victory- every stone of this building, the plans, the materials, it's all ours. No help from the Uchiha name" Madara suddenly sounded bitter his happy façade gone with the young Namikaze.

Sasuke knew that much. The M&T Enterprises was built with only Madara and Tobi's determination, the money came from them, the idea, everything. The Uchihas wouldn't have allowed competition inside the clan; they'd rather expand it than have it divided. Once an Uchiha, always an Uchiha and Uchihas don't compete against each other when it comes to business because of all the other competitors. Once an Uchiha, always an Uchiha, but whoever said that the Uchihas can't exile one of them?

The second and the third exiled Uchihas; Madara Uchiha and Tobi Uchiha.

* * *

Ino grinned as she twirled around in her sky blue gown, the gown accenting her baby blue eyes. It was a tube, tight around the waist and flared by her hip and ruffled from there to bottom and it reached up to the floor.

"I like it! You outdone yourself once again Mameha!" Ino exclaimed at her designer and hugged the man turned woman. Mameha was the owner of the shop they were in and she was also the one who had always designed Ino's gowns, be it for something formal or just because she wanted to, Ino recommended it to Hinata and Tenten, so here they were.

Mameha laughed her laugh so melodious that one wouldn't believe that he was once a man. "Child, child, your breasts are squeezing mine so would you please let go?" Mameha's long pale purple hair reached her buttocks and her eyes sparkled like blue ice. Ino laughed, let go and stood back, "But kidding aside—" she twirled "—this gown is awesome!"

"Ah! You insult me! 'Awesome' is loose term child! Its magnifique! Not awesome, no, no!" Mameha snorted. "And of course, I made it after all!"

"Aww, you're so humble Mameha!" The platinum blonde haired girl laughed. "Tenten, Hinata! How are your gowns?" Ino walked out of her private dressing room vaguely hearing Mameha say; 'Of course, its magnifique in its own right! No less than perfect, my children!'

Ino slammed open the door in which Tenten and Hinata were fitting their newly finished dresses. Ino awed.

Tenten was wearing a cream colored sleeveless gown with darker cream colored flowers embroidered on the lower part of the gown. Her creamy skin, brown hair and chocolate eyes stood out so beautifully while, Hinata, oh shy sweet Hinata, was wearing a light purple chiffon gown that made her look like a snow fairy.

Ino squealed and practically flew over the two; "You two look so pretty! Oh my God! We're so gonna rock that party!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and removed the blonde's arms around her neck, "When will you learn to knock? We could've been naked for Pete's sake!"

Ino was busy fawning over a blushing Hinata but nonetheless turned to Tenten; "As if we haven't seen each other in underwear before, I know for a fact that your cup B and Hinata's cup D, so why be shy?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The sun was already setting when Sakura finished teaching the little brats. Man, weren't they a handful! But it was worth it seeing them being happy with what they were doing. Sakura was sitting on the bench just outside the studio, drinking water from her Tweety tumbler. Tweety's an awesome bird.

Suigetsu appeared and sat beside the pinkette avoiding the running brats including that Kazu kid. "How'd you do that?"

Sakura looked at Suigetsu at the corner of her eyes "How did I do what?" The studio was located at a very nice place, the place was open but accessible, it was just streets away from Sakura's school.

"Turning them from snotty rich spoiled brats to…just brats" Suigetsu was genuinely curious. Those kids nearly drove him insane earlier.

Sakura shrugged, "I asked them what music they liked, taught them using those music and promised ice cream"

"Ice cream? That's it?" Suigetsu wanted to pull his hair out in annoyance, why didn't he think of that? Of course kids like ice cream!

"Yup!"

"Saku nee-chan!" Sakura perked up at the sound of her name and saw one of her cute little students rushing towards her tugging a what looked like, a woman. "Miko-chan!" The pinkette stood up and ruffled the girl's pale blue hair, Miko in turn let go of the woman's hand beside her and hugged Sakura's legs.

Sakura nodded to the woman, she was sure that she's beautiful since Miko was such an angel but she wasn't sure since the woman's hat was shadowing her face and her eyes were covered with dark eyeglasses. "You have such an adorable child, ma'm"

Konan was surprised when she saw her cousin Miko –overly picky and overly spoiled Miko- happy after her dance classes and hugging someone who wasn't part of their family. The woman in front of her couldn't be over seventeen, young for a DI but definitely talented; Konan had watched her patiently deal with more than a dozen of kids earlier, dealing with their demands with a stern but understanding face, their mistakes and such, almost like a mother.

"You have such an adorable child ma'm" Konan heard her say, the blue haired woman laughed and shook her head. "She isn't my child, she's my cousin"

Sakura looked embarrassed; "I see" she laughed uneasily and turned to Miko who was tediously tugging on her shirt. "What is it Miko?"

The younger girl looked shy and looked up to Sakura, "I really like you nee-chan! I love how you taught us to dance 'Nobody'! You even got Kazu to dance and he's a grumpy little dwarf!" she laughed.

Konan removed her glasses and expected Sakura to recognize her like her male companion behind her who dropped his jaw to the ground but instead Sakura smiled and said; "You have such a charmer for a cousin" and turned to Miko, "Now how about your ice cream?"

* * *

"You know what Kazu?"

Kazu turned to the ravenette beside him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

The ravenette, Susumoki, laughed and threw his hands up in the air; "I'm going to marry Sakura-nee chan when I grow up! So you can't have her beh!" Susumoki stuck his tongue out to aggravate Kazu more.

"Who said I wanted to marry her? She's old!" Kazu faked a disgusted face, his pale face blushing.

"You're blushing! Sakura nee chan! Kazu li—" Kazu covered Susumoki's mouth with his hand, the black haired boy's words coming out as a bunch of mumbles.

* * *

"Hey Sasori, un, I thought we're going to buy supplies for the fair" Deidara rubbed the side of his cheek with his pointing finger as he walked beside the red head. They had already passed the store and were going to towards their school.

"We are, Deidara" Sasori sighed as he turned to the next block. "I'm just picking up someone"

"Aw! If I knew you had a date then I wouldn't have tagged along, un! Sasori, you sneaky little rat, does Chiyo-baa knows about this?" The blonde teased him, nudging his ribs with his elbow.

"It isn't a girl, Deidara, it's Susumoki. His assignment with me was to learn about body movements"

"Your student slash apprentice? Whoa, such a surprise that he hadn't given up on your attitude yet, un" Deidara laughed and stopped when he spotted a pink blotch circled by a bunch of kids, "Hey isn't that Sakura-chan? SAKURA-CHAN!" Deidara began waving at the pinkette.

Sakura's ears perked up when she heard her name shouted, "You heard that?" Sakura asked the ice cream seller and he shook his head. The pinkette shrugged and took the ice cream the man was offering her. She mumbled a 'thanks' and counted the children to pay the man.

"Hey, Sak, Tsunade's calling for ya!" Suigetsu hollered as he wiped his sweat and hurriedly went back to the teenage college girls he was 'instructing'.

"Oh yeah, thanks"

* * *

"Susumoki"

Susumoki perked up at the sound of his name and abruptly stopped arguing with Kazu to run to his danna. "Sasori-danna! You came, have you met my sensei? She's awesome and she's nice and very pretty—"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down kid, un" Deidara grinned "I can't understand what you say"

"I wasn't talking to you" Susumoki said to Deidara deadpanned.

"Susumoki…" Sasori warned, he knew that the kid didn't like Deidara because the blonde always tease him whenever they see each other.

"Whoa Susumoki! You haven't grown an inch, un!"

* * *

"Yo, whassup?" Madara greeted as he closed the door behind him to enter the large private study of none other than Uchiha Fugaku. The study was one of the largest rooms in the entire Uchiha Manor, the red walls along with the red curtains that looked as if they were eternally tied to forbid sunlight from entering the room to the fireplace where red blue fire was burning its embers sparking to the books stacked high on the shelves attached to the walls and to the man sitting on his large chair by the fireplace were nothing in short of elegance in its finest.

The fire danced and shadows played on the men's faces, it illuminated Fugaku's face.

"What have you done this time, Madara?" His tone was impassive and it made it scarier to most people than an angry voice but Madara Uchiha wasn't most people. He could feel the anger and annoyance radiating off the man. He inwardly smirked; there was nothing he could do now.

Fugaku slammed his hands on his arm rest and stood up lividly; "How dare you disgrace me like that? How dare you disgrace the Uchiha name?" His eyebrows knitted, his aristocratic face contorted into unbelievable anger.

Madara looked at him impassively and place his hand on his pockets. A gesture of caring for nothing and knew that it annoyed the man more. Besides, what did he do anyway? He just broke it off with another girl, no big deal.

"What's your problem old man? You're not the one who broke it off with a girl, and besides, I'm not an Uchiha right? Just by the name not the fame."

Earlier that day, Uchiha Madara broke it off –whatever 'it' was- with the daughter of the president of the Sin Love Co., Madeline de Ghent. It hadn't reached the media yet but it will, oh it will, Fugaku was sure. A break-up such as that under wraps? Impossible! Especially with that big mouthed woman.

"Yes, you're right but that wasn't just any girl Madara! God damn you and you're fucking father and mother along with your stupid brother—" Fugaku stalked up to Madara as he spoke. The 'girl' was promised that she would marry the man in front of him, a fucking arranged marriage!

"You have no right to insult them—"

"I have every right known to man as long as you are in my house! Watch your mouth, _boy_…I am Uchiha Fugaku the patriarch of the Uchiha clan—"

"The position you stole from my father, when _you_ _killed _him, is it worth bragging something that is not yours?" Madara cut him off, words pouring from his lips as venomous as a poison and as true as the fact that the grass is greener on the other side. The truth.

Red flashed in Fugaku's eyes as he pulled back his fist and punched Madara across his face. Madara's head snapped to the left as he made no move to retaliate.

"What, you're scared of the truth?"

* * *

"Anyways Sasori-danna, come on I'll introduce you, she's awesome and pretty and nice! And she's a great dancer and she's like a okaa-san since she's so nice and pretty and nice, oh, I've said nice already but come meet her—" Susumoki babbled as he tugged Sasori from the bench he and Kazu was sitting on to drag him towards the studio. Just who was this kid's teacher? It wasn't normal for Susumoki to be fond of someone older than him. Fond as in fond-fond in a school boy crush way…as a matter of fact, this was the first time as far as Sasori was aware.

"Oh hey Susumoki—Sasori-san, Deidara-san, what the…what are you two doing here?" Sakura just came out of the studio to get some fresh air because she damn as well needed it after what Tsunade told her and saw the two men she got tired of seeing in school to be near her work place…

O—kay….

"So were not allowed here, un?" Deidara laughed and inwardly glad that Hidan hadn't accepted their invitation for him to come with or else he would've fainted from blood loss due to nosebleed because of what _his _future wife was wearing.

Sakura was wearing short-shorts and a white shirt that glued to her skin apparently because of her sweat…

Sasori felt his temperature rising and he knew for the fact that it wasn't because of the weather because it was already twilight and the wind was blowing quiet coldly. At the corner of his eyes he saw the blonde hands fist on the sides of his pants.

"Yes…N-no, I mean no, why are you here anyway?" Sakura stuttered remembering her last _very _close encounter with the red head.

"I'm Susumoki's fetcher and Deidara decided to come along with" Sasori shrugged but his eyes raked across the pinkette's body, appreciating the view.

Deidara pouted, "That's not true! If I had known un, I wouldn't have come with, un. But hey, I saw Saku-chan so no worries, you could buy the supplies on your own with Susu-chan while I stay here with Sakura-chan, un" Deidara grinned at his suggestion as he walked towards the disgruntled girl. He was inches away when Susumoki suddenly ran to Sakura's side, hugging her waist.

"You can't come near my Saku-nee chan, monkey man!" The ravenette shouted pointing at the surprised Deidara. "Uh, Susumoki…" Sakura tried to call the kid's attention.

"And why is that, Susumoki?" Sasori asked, his eyebrow raise.

"Cause I'm gonna marry her someday!"

'**Oh boy.' **Inner Sakura muttered **'I feel like a pedophile, (shivers)' **

'Oh boy indeed'

* * *

Sakura laid her head on the fluffy white pillow as she thought back about what happened the whole day. She worked, she danced, she laughed, and she met Sasori and Deidara and that pretty blue haired woman…she didn't see Itachi nor Hidan and she strangely felt…disappointment…

"Oh Kami, watch over me" Sakura muttered on her pillow as she swung her legs up and down as she was laying on the bed on her stomach. "Huh, didn't know you were religious" a voice from the doorway stated followed by an airy laugh. Sakura dutifully sat on the bed to greet Tsunade.

The blonde woman slash her boss was the one who offered her a home for Sakura to stay for the days that the school closes along with its dorms and since it was weekend, and it was also the Uchiha gathering…thing, the school closed allowing students to get ready for the prestigious gathering and that included the not-so happy Sakura, and because of the fact that the landlady of the apartment she used to live in before school started had given her back her money, she didn't have the right to get angry of the fact that her room was open and had been taken by another person.

"Uh, thank you for letting me stay, Tsunade-sama, uhh, are you sure it's alright for your husband for me to stay here without any payment…I mean…" Sakura trailed off scratching her cheek. Jiraiya-san was a great fellow, warm and welcoming but still…she was protruding their privacy.

Tsunade snorted and waved her hand in dismissal, "Nah, don't mind him, it's fine besides he was rather fond of you earlier wasn't he? Anyways, what are you worried about?" Tsunade asked unconsciously caressing Sakura's waist length pink locks. Even though she wasn't aware of it, Sakura was and she saw that longing look in her eyes.

"Why don't you have a child Tsunade-sama?" Sakura blurted out before she stopped herself. Oh God…

Tsunade withdrew her hand and sighed; "I…"

"You'd rather not talk about it…I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"No its fine…I just…can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything!" Sakura exclaimed, it was only proper to do favors for such a generous woman such as Tsunade. Although she could do better without the sake addiction…Yeah, much better.

"Call me…()"

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	10. ExplanationsPreview

**Guys...I am freaking fuckingtasticaly depressed. **

**I passed my Quarterly exams with flying colors...**

**but fuck! my laptop's charger got fucked up, I can't freaking used my laptop!**

**And Itachi's dead in the anime too! **

**I can't update for a while, since I'm writing the next chapter by hand...then type it in a computer/internet fucking shop...**

**So yeah...forgive me? **

* * *

**Preview: **

"You're my client?!" Sakura nearly shouted as she swayed with the beat. Her arms loosely hanging around the dark haired male's neck while his hand rested on her hips.

A smirk danced on the Uchiha's lips while his eyes glinted red behind the mask, "Why yes, you sound disappointed my dear"

"Disappointed?! I'm pretty sure I sounded suprised and unbelieving, you pedophile" Sakura rolled her eyes

"Pedophile? Me? I'monly 4 years older than you, besides, I'm not your teacher here am I?"

**End of Preview.**

* * *

So I'm guessing that you guys already know who that guy was huh?

BY the way, nobody got the correct answer with the question: "WHo Kazu is related to?"

Reread the chapters, there are hints there...

I'll give you guys some:

**Eye Color...**

* * *

**Preview 2:**

Kiba stalked up the make shift stage in the middle of the ballroom after his name was called. He could feel the suprised stares of his mother and sister as he walke up in front and took the microphone from the emcee.

"I have an announcement to make..."

_Time skip..._

"I can't believe you actually did that" Hanabi muttered as she handed the Inuzuka brunette a glass of champagne and sat beside him, her bare feet touching the surface of the pool, sending ripples across the water.

"Me too, but you got to admit, I'm pretty fucking awesome earlier" Kiba grinned as he sipped the champagne and lifted up slightly suggesting a toast with the young beautiful Hyuuga girl.

Hanabi accepted the unspoken request and the sound of glass lightly hitiing tickeled her senses.

"For what?" Hanabi asked

Kiba smile and looked up the stars, his tie loose around his neck and his suit a bit crumpled adding charm to his ruggishly handsome looks.

"For the freedom to love"

**Preview end. **

* * *

So yeah I hope you guys, got a bit satisfied with the few previews. I can't make a preview with the big events in the next chappy cause that would ruin the _tune in the next chapter _feeling...

**So yeah... Review? (haha, right)**


	11. of breakfasts and mcdo times

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

* * *

Jiraiya woke up to the wondrous smell of bacon and coffee, he raised an eyebrow when he rolled over the bad and felt Tsunade still lying by his side…if Tsunade was still there…then who was cooking? The white haired man stretched silently leaving the comfort of his bed to reach for the metal bat he always keep underneath their bed in case of emergencies, not that they needed it incase of a burglar sneaking to their house, all they needed was Tsunade's right hook.

The male silently stalked down the stairs carful not to alarm whoever the person that was invading their kitchen. What kind of burglar is this? A cooking burglar? He swung the bat over his shoulder lightly as he reached their kitchen…

"Jiraiya-san?" A drowsy voice called out to him from behind. Sakura raised an eyebrow to the male owner of the house –he looked like the people in the horror movies, you know the one that tries to fight off the killer and then get killed? Those ones. Sakura was holding to plates in her hands, a plate of yummy bacon in her right then a plate of sunny side up eggs on her left, she lifted them up, and asked the white haired male; "Breakfast?"

Sakura silently munched on her food and discreetly looked at the male eating across her, she took a gulp of her coffee. "Um…Jiraiya-san, are you sure we shouldn't wake up Tsunade-san? She might be hungry"

Jiraiya looked up from his food, his cheeks stuffed. It took a moment for him to recover and take a deep breath. He laughed heartily, "Nah, don't mind her. Besides, she slept late last night" Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "You know…"

"I don't wanna know, thank you very much" Sakura cut him off with a laugh.

It was strange for her to be comfortable with someone in just a few days, but Jiraiya was really a funny man and he had this aura that can pull you in with his joking nature. Sakura had found earlier in her stay that the white haired male across her write books, a freelance author, when she had asked what kind of books he wrote the man just grinned at her making googly eyes.

"Jiraiya-san, thank you for letting me stay here, I mean, its free and well…" Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her head after returning from the sink where she deposited her used plates. Jiraiya shrugged and laughed it off, "Nah, don't mention it, besides Tsunade seems to be really fond of you don't you think?"

"Uh, well, she's very nice to everyone, Jiraiya-san" Sakura awkwardly smiled at the man's statement. Yes, perhaps the blonde woman really is nice but she's nice to all!

Jiraiya mmm'ed, he could sense that his wife was really fond of the girl, not that he minded, even he was getting fond of and used to the kid, she's like the child the couple will never have relying on their current age and besides after all, Sakura's the child of…

Stomps reverberated in the house as a drowsy blonde woman trudged down the stairs. Jiraiya and Sakura look up from their breakfast in time to see Tsunade in all her disheveled morning glory. The honey brown eyed woman blinked as if in a daze as she entered the kitchen.

"Well this is a surprise, you're up early for once Jiraiya" Tsunade finished her first sentence for the day with a yawn emerging from her lips. Jiraiya promptly handed Tsunade a mug of coffee with ease then continued on munching on his food before explaining to Tsunade the cause of the great miracle.

Sakura watch the couple with mildly focused interest as they interact with each other. They weren't touching intimately or anything but Sakura could feel the connection between the two as well as the deep affection they feel for each other. Even now as they only talk to each other, the pinkette could see that they very much love and hold each other dear.

"You cooked breakfast?" Tsunade's question snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura turned to the blonde and nodded. "I hope you don't mind me invading your kitchen, Tsunade-sama" Sakura sheepishly grinned.

Jiraiya snorted, "As if we use the kitchen, kiddo, Tsunade and I can't cook squat" The white haired male admitted as he reached for the rice once again. Tsunade didn't deny the statement but instead sipped her coffee slowly, feeling the sleepiness and the urge to go back to bed subside.

"Sakura"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" The emerald eyed girl looked up from her mug.

"I though I told you not to call me that anymore" Tsunade raised a fine thin blonde eyebrow at the girl in question. Last night when the two were talking to each other Sakura had asked the woman about the reason why she and Jiraiya don't have any children of their own when their budget could really more than afford it. Sakura found out last night that not only did Tsunade own a dance studio, the couple also own two apartments, a condominium and a restaurant that was currently managed by Jiraiya's cousin, along with their other numerous belongings, Jiraiya was also the editor in chief of a magazine he refused to name, much to Sakura's chagrin. But back to the topic, the blonde haired woman failed to answer her question last night and Sakura didn't push for it out of respect she held towards the woman. Tsunade asked her one favor though and Sakura knew that she didn't just accept it because of the fact that she owed the woman but the along with the fact that she was more than pliant to concede to her request.

"Ah…hai kaa-chan" Sakura blushed due to an unknown reason. Tsunade looked happy while her husband paused in the middle of chewing his food and discreetly looked at his wife at the corner of his eyes. His own gray eyes softened and he continued chewing, she looked happy, and the fact remains that whatever makes her happy makes him happy as well but really…

…who was she kidding?

"Now that that's settled, I was informed last night about an appointment you have to attend today regarding the assignment I consigned to you yesterday" Tsunade started as she started to eat.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and grimaced, oh yeah, the freaking assignment. Of all the employees, the dance instructors in the studio, why her? Why is the world so cruel to her? Why is Barney purple and scary? The world would never know.

Jiraiya, noticing the distressed face and aura of their visitor decided to intrude. "What did she assign to you? The Top Secret Mission of buying the Best Quality Sake, or something?" The male whispered although he knew that the blonde adjacent to him could here. Meh, it's just for the kicks.

"I'm right here, Jiraiya" Tsunade grinded out, a tick already forming on her forehead. Sakura laughed sheepishly, oh, only if it was that easy! Jiraiya laughed and started to calm his wife down with amorous words that could have worked well without the nervousness lacing his voice.

"Not exactly, Jiraiya-san, Tsunade—I mean, kaa-chan, assigned me to be somebody's partner for some masquerade ball" Sakura shrugged.

Now if you look from a distance, these three people who looked so at ease with each other, you could see that they look very much like…like a family.

"You are forgetting that this masquerade ball would be happening tomorrow" Tsunade quipped

"Eh? Nani? You didn't mention that yesterday!" Sakura panicked. Tomorrow? She didn't even have a dress yet, or a mask and by the grace of all entities, she didn't even know who the client was!

"I didn't? Must've slipped my mind" Tsunade shrugged nonchalantly but with a smile on her face. Then she continued to explain.

"I know what you're thinking, you don't have a dress or a mask and by the grace of all entities, you don't even know who the client is yet, but no worries, the client –whose name I shall not reveal— is covering all your expenses" The blonde had the gall to actually look smug while Sakura thought it was scary how much their thoughts were alike, while Jiraiya just burped loudly.

* * *

"You should really tell her soon" Jiraiya calmly stated as he sat down on their couch. It was already noon and Sakura had just left earlier to meet up her client. Tsunade was looking outside their window, watching Sakura as she skates towards the horizon, away from her sight.

"I…It's not that easy Jiraiya" Tsunade defended herself as she turned towards the said man.

Jiraiya regarded Tsunade with a look in his eyes akin to understanding. "I know but tricking her like that…"

"I didn't trick her to do anything! I just…I just wanted to hear it" The blonde woman started with a shout of indignation and finished with a whisper. Was it so much to ask for? Was it so bad to want to hear it?

The white haired male sighed; she couldn't just go on with this forever. The two of them had looked for her for quite some time now and Jiraiya wasn't about to let it all go to waste! Besides, if he was in the kid's position, he'll be damn pissed if he was tricked.

Jiraiya stood up and sighed once again, he needed to write the stupid editor's note that was due two days ago. What the hell would he write there? Gray eyes regarded the blonde woman who was back into staring at the window again.

"I still think you should tell her soon. Before things get messy"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she tapped her foot impatiently. Whoever this guy was, he sure liked making himself look important! The pink haired girl had been waiting for the mystery male or maybe his servant, whatever to meet her for about like…Five minutes!

…What can she say? Patience never really was her best friend.

"Babe!" Sakura heard a loud gruff voice behind her followed by a hearty laugh. Oh don't tell her that _he's _her client! No, no, no! She refused to be harassed! Sakura reluctantly turned around to see Hidan coming at her at I don't know, 200 miles per hour?

Hidan was once again, loitering around the mall looking for a place to eat, since he still hadn't went back home to their mansion because of his stupid, skirt-chasing, worthless, sorry excuse for a father. He really thought this was going to be a sucky day but that all change when he saw his future bride.

"You waiting for me, babe?" Hidan threw a heavy arm over Sakura's frail shoulders and gave her a grin. His heart was beating so fast and hard and he hoped that she won't notice but a same time does but Sakura, the ever oblivious by choice Sakura, didn't of course.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" A nerve popped at Sakura's forehead signaling her annoyance. "And no, I am not waiting for you. I didn't even knew you're here. Shouldn't you be preparing for the gathering at the Uchihas' or something?"

"Aw, but I'm enjoying myself right here, with you" Hidan faked a hurt look, masking the fact that he almost forgot about the gathering if it wasn't for the rosette. Purple eyes watched as the pinkette beside him checked her watch for the second time since he arrived.

"Waiting for someone?" Hidan asked as he raised a silver eyebrow. Who was she meeting in case?

"No shit, Sherlock" Sakura mumbled as she insert her hand inside her jeans' pockets. "Whoever he is, he sure as hell taking his time" The pinkette groaned and shrugged off Hidan's arm of her shoulders. Really, maybe she had missed his nagging a bit…a little…somehow. But that didn't give her a reason to allow him to get touchy-feely with her.

"He?" Hidan wasn't aware that he growled. Sakura regarded him with a surprised look on her face accompanied with a step backwards. "Uh…yeah, him. You okay Hidan-san?" Sakura peered at him, a little bit worried and a little bit curious. What's with this guy?

"He's a client, for my work and no, I'm not working as a prostitute" Sakura babbled the last parts when she realized how suggestive the first part was.

Hidan suddenly relaxed; here he was getting worked up about something he didn't even know anything about while his future bride was beside him not hitting him for once. Not that he didn't like it when she's mad and stuff since he liked it rough, a thought hit him, "You actually fucking remember my name, babe!" Hidan grinned; he didn't even consider the possibility of her remembering his name since their first meeting was when she got real pissed at him for kissing her. Sakura shrugged, "I pay attention" The pinkette sighed a bit and thought about her client.

"I am getting pissed off with him. It's been what? 15 minutes already" Sakura grunted after she checked her watch. Really, whoever this guy was, he didn't have any self responsibility! He was the one that set the time, the place and yet he was either late or not coming at all.

Hidan blinked and lightly nudged the pink haired girl, in which Sakura replied by raising her eyebrow. "Screw the guy, doesn't he know that girls shouldn't be kept waiting?" Sakura blinked at Hidan's chivalrous short speech. "Uh…"

The silver haired male started to pull Sakura by the elbow, "How about get fricking lunch with me?"

Sakura dug her heels on the tiles of the mall, promptly ignoring the people around them. "Wait! I haven't agreed yet!" Hidan stopped and looked back at her, "So, are you agreeing now?" The pinkette pulled her elbow away from Hidan's grasp and crossed both he arms across her chest. "What makes you think I will? Besides, I'm not hungry" Sakura retaliated.

A protesting sound from someone's stomach interrupted the two's argument and it sure as hell wasn't Hidan's, his would have been much louder. Hidan chuckled at Sakura's red tinted face.

"Okay, fine but this isn't a date and no fancy restaurants"

Hidan promptly dragged Sakura's towards McDonald's finding himself falling faster and faster for the girl.

* * *

Gaara didn't know how he found himself inside a dressing room, finding himself wearing the third suit for the hour. The red head has just been released from the hospital yesterday, deemed by the doctors fit and healthy enough to venture out once again. They made it sound like he had some ghastly disease when he only lost pints of blood due to wounds he inflicted upon himself.

Only.

"Gaara! Get out of there! I wanna see!" The youngest Sabaku heard his eldest sibling shout from the other side of the door. Really, they didn't need to buy anymore tux, he had enough with him which weren't even worn twice regarding his dislike towards the black suits.

The red head pushed open the door and gave his sister a nice blank stare. Temari waved it off, "Don't look at me like that Gaara, I'm not sending you to your death you know" The dirty blonde haired girl stood up from the cushion she was recently sitting on and circled her brother, scrutinizing the outfit and somehow, Gaara hoped this one would pass her tastes since he didn't want to try anymore suits.

Temari turned to the sales lady and nodded her newly straighten hair for the party bouncing at her action. "We'll take it!"

The blonde sales lady finally let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and gave the Sabaku heiress a business like smile and went to the stock room to get another suit just like Gaara's was wearing, to give to the other blonde woman.

"Finally! I thought they were already holding you as a hostage, Gaara!" Kankuro approached his siblings as they exit the store. Temari rolled her eyes with her sibling's joke while Gaara nodded, "In a way, I was" Temari let out a sound of protest from her throat while Kankuro howled in laughter.

"Say, how about lunch?"

* * *

Hidan stared at the girl with unbelieving eyes as the said girl happily munches on her second quarter pounder. She was so at ease with him even now as she ate her lunch. Now, Hidan was sure that he had found his soul mate. Sakura blinked at the silver haired male in front of her; did she have ketchup on her cheek? The pinkette reached towards her cheek to find that there wasn't even the smallest smudge of any condiment on her cheek.

"Will you please stop staring at me? It's getting annoying" Sakura groaned at Hidan. Her cheeks were dusted with pink hue contrasting with her locks. Hidan blinked and took a piece of his fries from the side, his hand bumping on the see-through mirror there.

"You're fucking adorable, seriously" Hidan bluntly stated, then his eyes started to get shifty here and there, looking at anywhere but her. Anywhere, including at the people at the other side of the mirror.

'Oh, so we meet again red-head' Hidan thought but vaguely ignored the trio approaching and gave his attention to the girl eating across him. If he had looked at her earlier, he should have Sakura's nose bridge flame fiery red.

'He's being utterly…tolerable…' Sakura promptly shook the 'revolting' thoughts away from her clean innocent mind and spoke, "I've known that for quite some time now" Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Really now?" Sakura nodded looking somber as she vainly tried to hide a smile, "Yes….no! I'm kidding" Sakura lost it and laughed, "Really, I'm kidding Hidan-san" Sakura wiped tears at the corner of her eyes; it was so easy to make her laugh, even before.

Hidan sipped from his coke float loudly only realizing that it was already empty so the silver haired male promptly threw it at the trash bin meters away from them and it surprisingly went in. Sakura raised an eyebrow while Hidan shrugged, "Practice, babe. Fucking practice"

It was silent for a while; excluding Hidan's intervaled burping that had Sakura raising her eyebrow.

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this to the guy that kissed me on my first day at school, but you're actually tolerable when you're not acting too much of an ass" Sakura admitted sipping her coke.

"Well, don't get used to it babe"

"Wasn't going to Hidan-san" Sakura rolled her pretty green eyes at the male. Hidan smirked and noticed the honorific at the end of his name.

"Good then and babe what's with the –san thing? I'm not that fucking older than you, seriously"

The Sabaku trio decided to eat at McDonald's, much to Temari's inner wince thinking of how much calories the food in the fast-food chain contained but it was all worth it just to let her little brother see her future sister-in-law.

Kankuro pushed open the glass door to allow Temari to enter after Gaara. The brown haired teen turned to the blonde Sabaku, "Are you serious Tem? This is McDonald's you know" Kankuro asked unsurely at his older sister. "I'm sure Kankuro" Temari entered the establishment followed by her sister and proceeded to find a seat as Gaara ordered. "Besides," Temari pointed a manicured finger towards the direction of a silver head and pink head, "There's something interesting here"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow but shrugged and went to the first clean table he found.

And oh, what a perfect view.

Sakura wiped the corners of her mouth using the tissue and burped mutely. She set aside the tray of food containers to the side then turned to her left wrist.

"Shit, I better go" Sakura mumbled to the silver haired male in front of her as she pushed back the chair and stood up.

"Hey, hey wait; seriously, what's the fucking rush?" Hidan protested as he held Sakura's arm in his grasp, squeezing it firmly. She couldn't leave, not just yet.

Sakura blinked at Hidan's hold on her arms and used her other hand to remove it, reveling on the feeling of having her blood run free again. "Hidan, I'm just hoping that that one hour lunch break would have been enough for my client to go to our meeting place and besides, if he's not there I'm going to go home then"

"But babe!" Hidan whined

"No buts, I'm going. Good day, Hidan" Sakura turned to leave the establishment and it would have been successful if she hadn't slammed herself onto a person's hard chest.

"I'm sor- Gaara?" Sakura looked up to see the mad motorcycle driver looking down on her, looking devilishly handsome at it. She noticed the thin band of hospital bandage wrapped around his fists and raised an eyebrow wondering what had happened to him since she hadn't seen him after the incident in the hospital.

Speaking of that incident…

Sakura turned to Hidan and smiled, "Oh yeah, thanks for the thing in the school's hospital you know…so yeah" Sakura looked away, missing the small amount of blood pool in Hidan's cheeks.

"Haruno-san" Gaara greeted, blinking his rimmed eyes at the petite nymphet.

"I see you're better now, good for you" Sakura grinned as she tried to sidestep Gaara, in which Gaara responded by following he directions. Sakura raised a pink brow and moved to the other side, getting annoyed when Gaara did the same thing.

'The hell?' Sakura thought as she sidesteps once again, her eyebrow ticked when Gaara did the same thing.

"May I help you?" The pinkette crossed her arms in front of her chest, her right foot tapping on the tiles of the floor. Gaara crossed his arms; "You are better now" he said referring to the knowledge his sister shared to him about Sakura getting hospitalized.

Sakura blinked, how did he know that? "Uh yeah" she mumbled, hearing Hidan grumble something in the lines of; 'Duh, Capt. Obvious'.

The red head teen nodded to himself, still carrying the red tray with food and mumbled "Good" then turned away.

"What the hell was that about?"

* * *

_To: Hinata_

_Fr: Naruto-kun_

_Hey Hinata-chan, whatcha doin?_

Hinata giggled as she replied to her boyfriend's message. She was currently inside the dress shop she, Ino and Tenten had visited to pick up her dress for the ball tomorrow. She was supposed to come with Kiba –in accordance to her father's command- but the young Inuzuka teen had excused him self for the day, leaving Hinata alone.

The Hyuuga's eyes softened in something akin to guilt at the thought of the Inuzuka teen. Here she was, acting all lovey-dovey with her boyfriend –the male she knew she loves- while her fiancé' was out there somewhere without her knowledge. The thought brought back the conversation the two had just last night.

_Flashback_

_Hinata stepped out of Kiba's expensive Mercedes car gracefully, holding her purse close to her. The night was bright in a contradicting way. The stars were out that night and the moon was partially hidden by the clouds. Hinata sighed, she had a wonderful time with Kiba but…she felt like she had betrayed her sweet Naruto-kun. _

"_Hinata? What are you thinking about?" Said girl blinked as she was pulled out of her reverie and turned to the brown haired male at the other side of the car. "Nothing Kiba-san. Anou…where are we?" Hinata realized that Kiba hadn't taken her home but instead they were in a park, she could see the swings illuminated by the street light. _

_Kiba shrugged and proceeded to lock the car and walked towards the swing. He sat on one and removed his coat. God, he hated these things. He patted the seat of the swing beside him, silently asking Hinata to sit beside him. "You remember, when we were kids, we used to play here. Although, we rarely were allowed to." He laughed a little. _

_Hinata nodded and sat beside him, weakly pushing herself. The chains of the swing creaked a little as the swing move. "Hai, I remember"_

"_This is where I first met the guys, Shino –catching bugs- Sasuke –sulking-, Shikamaru –sleeping-, Neji –with Tenten-, Lee, Ino…"_

"_Naruto-kun" Hinata continued and after realizing what she had just said she turned her gaze down the floor and sighed. _

_Kiba nodded; "Yeah and that crazy guy." Kiba sighed and turned to Hinata, "You really love him huh?" Hinata saw no way and no reason to not reveal the truth to her childhood friend, she nodded her confirmation. _

"_Then why'd you agree to marry me?" _

_Hinata was caught unaware by his question. She turned to him, her milky white eyes with a tinge of lavender wide open, and her hair shiny because of the light from the streetlight. She was beautiful, like a moon goddess, and he felt like a mortal watching her bathe -mesmerized. _

"_I…we don't have a choice. __**I**__ don't have a choice, Kiba-san, our families—"_

"_-don't control our hearts." Kiba interrupted looking directly at her eyes. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears perhaps because of guilt or fear or something else. He can only hope that he wasn't hurting her. "And besides, I thought true love is worth fighting for ne?" The young Inuzuka smiled showing his abnormally long canines, giving him that roguishly handsome look. _

"_I-I…"_

"_I love you Hinata, but I'm done fighting and I accept my defeat. I want you to be happy that's why I'm going to do something about this" Kiba wasn't looking at her but she was looking at him. Here was a great guy, ultimately loyal and in love with her and yet she –the girl he just confessed to- was denying him access to her heart. _

_It was silent for a moment. _

"_Damn, I'm no good at these freakin' sappy things…let's get you home?" _

"Dobe, quit doing that" Sasuke snapped at his best friend, sitting on one of the couches of one of the living rooms of the Namikaze household. The young Namikaze boy had been smiling goofily for a while now in random times and it was starting to irritate the Uchiha male.

Naruto shifted his cerulean blue eyes to his raven haired friend while his fingers continued on texting. "You're just jealous Sasuke, since I have a girlfriend and you don't!" With that he stuck his tongue out to Sasuke who in turn, rolled his dark eyes. The young Uchiha boy had known about the relationship of his best friend with the Hyuuga girl just earlier that week just because of his keen observations.

"Why would I want to be attached when I can get any girl I want?" Sasuke asked his best friend before taking a sip from the tall glass of orange juice the maid had served them. "You know bastard, contrary to popular belief, girls don't go to the conceited guys that much anymore" Naruto defended as he read another message from Hinata. "I mean, okay Sasuke-teme, being single is awesome too. No commitments and no monthsaries to remember, gifts to give stuff but you don't get someone to say ' I love you' or 'Sweet dreams' to you either" The blonde explained his side.

"Hey dope, since when were you a love guru?" Sasuke snorted.

"Since you were born, bastard. I was born to teach you the ways of women! And oh, why are you here again?" Naruto blinked at the last part. Sasuke don't usually drop in for any reason at all.

Sasuke stood up, his crisp cut attire enhancing his lean body structure, "I came here to remind you about the party, personally" he answered.

"Uh Sasuke, there's a thing called cell phone" Naruto sarcastically implied.

"So? You change your number every week, besides I bet you'd forget it if I don't pound it in your head dope"

* * *

"_It's an honor doing business with you Pein-san, till the next transaction I presume?" _the gruff voice from the other end of the light cough out. Pein continued to sign papers as he constructed his answer.

"I could say the same, till next time" he crisply said then he pressed the button of his answering machine. Even with the pleasant farewell of his business partner he didn't shake the feeling of something not in place. The orange haired twenty-four year old male massaged the bridge of his nose and leaned back to his chair in exasperation. Even in his own homeland he can't get a fucking break!

"Stressed much, Pein?" Konan asked as she entered the room. She was wearing Pein's oversized shirt that reached her mid thighs, giving the said male a nice view of her legs.

"Mhhmm, work among other things" Pein mumbled as he reached out for her while leaning back on his chair. Konan reached for him and sat on his lap, facing him and her thighs on either side of his legs. Pein ran his hands along Konan's waist and nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"Mmm" The blue-haired actress moaned and tilted her head to give Pein more access to her neck. The underground business boss peppered her ivory neck with kisses trailing towards her chin when Konan faced him and captured his lips with hers. Pein's hands reached for the hem of Konan's shirt and tugged it upwards. The blue haired woman smirked, 'not so fast' she thought. She unbuttoned one of the buttons of Pein's dress shirt, then another and another…kissing every exposed part. Lower…lower…to his pants –

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

Konan got off Pein almost laughing at his expression. Dazed morphed to pissed. Instead she re-buttoned all his buttons and stood behind his chair.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP"

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Konan teased as she ran her tongue around one of Pein's earrings.

The answering machine was promptly tossed aside.

* * *

Sakura sighed, she has been loitering around the mall for –she glanced at her phone- three hours already, occasionally coming back to the meeting place in hope for her client to show up. Hidan surprisingly didn't come with her when she left saying that he had to go to some place and although he didn't like leaving her, he was pretty sure she can take care of herself, but just to be sure, he placed his number on speed dial on her phone.

The pinkette groaned, "How the hell am I supposed to face kaa-chan with this?" Currently she was in the department store section of the mall, boutiques and shoe salons were in rows as she passed by.

Her beryl eyes caught something by the window of a boutique. It was an evening silk gown, scarlet and off-shoulders. It was simple yet elegant. It reached the floor and sequins and baby pearl beads littered the waist part and the lower part.

Although Sakura wasn't by any means superficial or shallow, she couldn't help but admire and wonder when she'll be able to wear does kind of stuff. After all she's just a girl, she's bound to like some of those dresses…Sakura shook of those thoughts and continued walking, not noticing a pair of dark eyes following her moves.

The pinkette proceeded to a bookstore to find a credible book to read, one that she could afford hopefully. The book shop was called "The Tavern" and it was weird like that. It looked quite out-of-place in the mall with its washed out paint and name written in old English calligraphy.

"Eh, beats me, as long as they have books" Sakura muttered.

Bells jingled as she pushed open the door, the cashier or rather the owner of the shop looked up from her book and nodded at Sakura out of politeness. Sakura nodded back and proceeded to venture deeper into the shop.

Neji calmly reached for a book and read its title. The hard bound book felt heavy in his hands as he calmly began to browse it. He clucked his tongue at the roof of his mouth and placed it back to the shelf. Although he was supposed to be at home, preparing for the gathering he was here, looking for a book to satiate his curiosity and hunger for knowledge. He was at the Philosophy section of the shop, looking at books that may interest him.

The Hyuuga's ears twitched when he heard somebody whistling. Neji peeked out of the aisle he was in and tried to look for the person whistling. Although the bookstore was located in the popular part of the mall, it wasn't visited by many. Well, with all the signature dress stores and expensive restaurants around the vicinity, who would visit a rundown bookstore instead?

* * *

** review**


	12. THE UCHIHA BALL 1

**Authoress' Notes: Hey, um here's the long awaited ball chapter. Haha. I've been busy recently with all the goddamn things for college. And oh f-ing bananas I'm going to college this year and I feel old already nyaha. No seriously, I feel as though time is slipping pass my fingers. Huh. Oh well, here's the chapter. **

"Uhm…hello? Fancy meeting you here" Sakura awkwardly tried to greet the Hyuuga across her. The pinkette freshman had wandered to the philosophy section and found one of chicken ass' minions looking at books and reading the summary behind them.

"Likewise" Neji nodded and turned back to the book he was carrying. Sakura shrugged at his reaction and ventured deeper into the aisle to search for something that may interest her. Thick books surrounded the two as they slipped into comfortable silence that neither of them tried to break because neither of them knew what to be said, considering the fact that they don't know each other well.

Soon Neji went to the counter carrying three books and proceeded to pay them.

"That would be $100" The young blushing cashier tried to keep her voice in professional mode but her eyes kept flitting to Neji's features. Neji ignored it and glanced at the mini – monitor to be sure. He quietly reached for his back-pocket for his wallet. His brown thin eyebrows furrowed when his hand caught nothing but air. The brown –haired male twisted around to glance at his back – pocket and true enough, his wallet was nowhere to be found.

"Shit" Neji cursed and glanced at the floor.

"Sir, the payment please" The cashier chided and in here she thought she had finally caught a handsome fish with deep pockets. Well, at least he was handsome, but just handsome guys can't pay her money enough for to match her salary,

Neji held out a hand to the dark blue haired girl. "Hold that thought" The teen went back to the Philosophy section and continued to look there.

From the Fiction section across the cashier, Sakura raised her eyebrows as Neji walked away back to the Philosophy section. 'I wonder what's got into him' She wondered and shrugged and continued looking at the two books in her hands. She weighed the pros and cons in buying each book. On her right hand was 'Hush, Hush' and on the other was the first book of the Hunger Games trilogy, 'Hunger Games'. The pinkette let out a puff of breath and put back 'Hush, Hush' back to the shelf and walked out the aisle clutching her soon-to-be book.

Neji was already back at the cashier when Sakura approached, explaining his predicament to the cashier, even going as far as dazzling the poor girl – unconsciously of course.

"What's the matter here?" Sakura asked as she placed her book on top of the nearby table. Neji didn't answer, glancing around, so Sakura just turned to the lovesick cashier. Good thing she actually snapped out of it.

"It seems that he lost his wallet" The bluenette clippedly answered. Sakura rolled her eyes, figures, even here. The petal haired girl furrowed her eyebrows and tried to remember if she saw any fallen wallet around the bookstore during her epic search for a suitable book and according to her memories, she saw none.

Forgetting the sort-of animosity towards the guy during the first day of school, Sakura tapped his shoulder. Neji turned to her and raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure you brought your wallet with you?" Sakura asked.

Neji nodded, "I'm quite sure" Sakura tapped her lip with her right index finger and turned to the cashier, silently asking her to punch in her book by pushing it towards her. Then she turned to Neji.

"Well, did you go to other places before going here? I mean maybe you dropped it somewhere along the way" Sakura reasoned as she reached for her wallet to pay for her own bill.

Neji crossed his arms over his chest, "It's possible" He did went to a restaurant before going here and before going to the restaurant, he did went to a music store…He sighed and turned to the cashier. "Sorry for the inconvenience then"

The cashier blushed, "No worries" she was flustered and yet she continued, "You're one of our regular customers anyway, one of the few. I don't mind! In fact I can stow away these books for your return" The teenage cashier fumbled with the three thick books causing them to fall from her grasp as she stole glances at Neji.

Sakura rolled her green eyes and took the paper bag with her book and proceeded to leave.

Neji looked at her departing form and turned to the flustered cashier. "That…That would not be necessary. I'd hate to inconvenience someone who might need those"

"O-oh…okay then" Disappointment oozed out of her every pore.

* * *

It was already twilight when Sakura managed to see the house of her hosts looming over the street with its massive size.

'Shit what the hell am I going to say to okaa-chan?' Sakura angrily thought, 'Stupid man, stupid client' The pinkette inwardly cursed the male to the high heavens as she continued to skated towards the house. Then she noticed a white box sitting in front of the house's front door. Sakura squinted and skated faster until she was right in front of it.

It was a simple black box held close by a red velvet ribbon. It looked big enough to house a—

"Wait, could it be?" Sakura muttered and crouched down to take the small card on top of it. She flipped it over and read it.

It said:

_'To my dance partner tomorrow (Sakura-chan)_

_I'm sorry I didn't manage to meet up with you ("Damn right you should!" Sakura inwardly shouted) but accept this gown and accessories for tomorrow as my apology –as well as the mask. I'm looking forward tomorrow to dance with you._

_Your client.'_

Sakura 'tsk-ed' and quietly amended her client with him not revealing his name. The pinkette sandwiched the gown in between her armpits and reached for her duplicate key to open the door.

When she entered the house, she saw Tsunade sipping tea with her husband, Jiraiya.

"Oh you're back, how'd it go?" The blonde woman asked. Sakura removed her skates, sitting on the floor then put them aside.

"I didn't meet him" Sakura mumbled, complaining. The pink haired girl was near pouting and whining.

Tsunade inwardly chuckled then raised an eyebrow, "Oh? I see, knowing him, he must be busy" she shrugged, Sakura very nearly groaned, 'And you did not tell me this, why?' but instead the young woman sighed.

"But he –unless I'm wrong and he's a she- did left me a gown and a mask like you said" Sakura walked over them with the large box underneath her arms and sat down across Tsunade and beside Jiraiya.

"It's a 'he' don't worry" Tsunade chuckled as she took the velvet box from Sakura.

"That's one large box" The white haired male besides Sakura chuckled as he eyed it in his wife's hands.

Tsunade nodded absent mindedly as she ran her hands on the box, 'The man really did go all out, I wonder what he's up to' Tsunade thought, her thoughts laced with amusement and suspicion, mostly suspicion.

Finally, the blonde woman took off the lid and Sakura squeezed her eyes shot hoping for the best yet preparing for the worst.

'Please let it be not skanky, please let it be not skanky…'

"Well, hot damn" Sakura's ears twitched when she heard the white haired man beside her whistle. She heard the rustle of fabrics and the thump-thump of Tsunade standing up to hold the dress up.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura, open your eyes" Tsunade sounded like she had a smile on her lips and Sakura peeked open a green orb to come face to face with the most beautiful gown she'll probably have the opportunity of wearing.

Tsunade grinned at Sakura's reaction to the gown she was holding.

It was sweetheart cut tube gown –at least it looked like sweetheart cut to Sakura, she really couldn't figure it out because of the huge folds of pale yellow fabric running from the left breast of the gown down to the mid thigh decreasingly. The folds were encrusted with stones of silver –various sizes- it stretched out from the folds to the right breast of the gown like a wide long fingered skeletal hand. The stones were also present downwards very much like its predecessor, but shorter stripes. The pleated bodice drapes down to a tight vertical skirt creating a nice pale silhouette.

Sakura gulped, her throat dry, it was absolutely amazing…but still. "Wouldn't I be overdressed in that thing?" Sakura asked. Beside her Jiraiya chuckled once again, "Oh, kiddo, you're not even half of being overdressed, just wait and see"

* * *

"You're going to the function later together with Kiba-san" Hyuuga Hiashi announced sternly at his eldest daughter. His voice made no room for argument but Hinata thought otherwise.

They were currently eating breakfast at one of their lavish dining halls. Hyuuga Hiashi sat at the head of the table while his two daughters sat at the sides, far away from him while Neji sat at the other end of the end of the table.

Hinata, from her place across her father at their dining table, looked up from her breakfast. "But outo-san, I've already agreed to go together with Ino-chan and Tenten-chan" She reasoned. The eldest Hyuuga daughter was vaguely aware of the servants around them stiffening at her bravery to answer back to her father as well as Hanabi's eyes staring at her with intensity.

Hiashi's eyebrows furrowed at his daughter's answer, "Then cancel, your engagement with Kiba-san will be announced at the party. The Uchiha were kind enough to honor us." The Hyuuga patriarch took a long sip from his coffee and then dabbed his face with the linen provided.

From his place, Neji could see Hinata tense and subtly shake. He could also see Hanabi looking at her sister quite worriedly. Neji shrugged and bit his croissant, it'll pass. It's not like any of them have the guts to stand up against their father figure as well as—

"I will not marry him outo-san" Hinata said sternly as she slammed down her cup down the table causing it to shake. She will not. She can not. She stood up in anger and continued, "I will not! I refuse to be tied down to a person I do not love. I will marry only the person I love and he is not it –"

"ENOUGH!" Hiashi glared at Hinata and stood up looming over her. He pointed his index finger to her and said, "You will do as I say, you are my child and you shall marry Kiba-san as I say! That's final!" He slammed his fist down the long mahogany table for emphasis.

The girl across him stared at him with teary eyes still burning in indignation, "What kind of father are you?"

* * *

"He did what? You are what? How the _hell _did this happened?" Ino screeched as she jumped out of her four poster bed, nearly destroying her new pedicure. The blonde had decided to call Hinata just to make sure that she, Hinata and Tenten were still on that night but instead, she got this! The Yamanaka heiress pulled over her comforter and sat on it, her feet not ceasing to tap at the Hyuuga's story at the other end of the line.

"_Ino-chan, p-please keep it down. I'm sure everyone in your house is still asleep or busy" _Hinata's sweet voice from the other line said. A few hiccups followed that had Ino furrowing her pale blonde eyebrows.

Evidently, the young Hyuuga had been crying before receiving her call.

Ino smiled fondly at her friend's thoughtfulness and strained her ears at the sort of familiar far away sounds of explosions coming from her cousin's room. Jeez, the guy had some weird ways of inspiring his self to squeeze out new designs.

"Trust me Hinata, everyone's awake already. Now, tell Auntie Ino what happened to your breakfast"

In the Hyuuga Manor, in the safety of her room, Hinata fidgeted. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ino, but maybe Tenten would've been the better choice in this situation…but it just spilled out earlier! Hinata sighed.

"_Anou…Ino-chan…maybe I shouldn't be telling-"_

"Oh nonsense, come on Hinata, I'll just listen. You need to let it out yeah?" Ino sighed, okay she was a gossip but she'll never rat out on sweet, sweet Hinata or any of her other friends for the matter, only when it's absolutely really, really needed. Like life or death situations.

Hinata closed her pale eyes and took in a deep breath. Ino was right so she began.

She quietly told Ino about her arranged marriage with Kiba, ("That's just not fair! So that's why I saw you together when we moved in the dorms!" Ino protested), about Kiba's treatment towards her and well, she vaguely explained what happened in the park, ("I almost pity him…scratch that thought, I didn't know he had it in him" Ino muttered sighing.) and about her and Naruto.

Silence met her last statement.

"What?" Hinata flinched at Ino's clipped quiet voice.

"Ino-chan let me exp-"

"So you're saying that you've been dating him for over how many years and you didn't even tell us?" Ino's quiet voice turned to one that signaled disbelief and upset.

"W-well…" the heiress stuttered "You don't like their group" Hinata said it as if it should've been enough for Ino to understand. Hinata twiddled with her thumbs, sandwiching her phone in between her shoulder and ear.

"Of course I don't like them! Even Kiba! They're heart breakers Hinata! They'll take you and break you when you've given them all! Damn it, haven't you been listening to me?" Ino was shouting over the line. Her outburst had taken a toll as she had let out all her pent up sentiments.

The line went silent.

After a moment, Hinata spoke.

"Naruto-kun isn't like that. Just because Shikamaru-san broke your heart doesn't mean Naruto-kun would break mine" Deep breath "See you later Ino-chan"

And the line went dead.

* * *

Hidan glared at his reflection at the full body mirror and inwardly cursed. He was wearing a crisp black two-buttoned suit with a silver-ish tie threatening to choke him. The silver haired male annoyedly pulled off the tie and threw it on the floor.

Hidan grinned, "Shit, that's fuckin' better" He then loosened the first two buttons of his dress shirt and slipped off the coat.

"Man I'm hot" Hidan muttered, praising his self in front of the mirror.

"Oi, you do know that the party is strictly formal right? We couldn't go with you looking like trash, un" Deidara stepped into the room wearing a shiny Italian-styled suit and dark blue tie.

The two were currently inside one of the 'stock rooms' in Deidara's house where the family kept most of their old and some of their new designs before re-releasing or releasing it. Columns and columns of hanged dresses and suits occupied the room. They were covered with plastic cover to retain their quality.

The blonde walked over to Hidan along the aisles made by the rows and rows of clothes and picked up the fallen tie.

"Damn it, Hidan I fucking lend you a suit and you can't even wear it properly" Deidara balled the tie and threw it to Hidan who caught it easily.

"Quit whinin' pansy-ass, you gotta admit I'm effin' hot." Hidan surveyed his appearance on the reflective glass again, "My babe would love me in this" he snickered. Hidan slung over his coat and pocketed the tie. "We'll make a damn good pair, seriously"

The blonde looked at the silver haired male and saw him close his eyes in bliss of the thought. He swallowed a retort that Hidan hadn't seen _his _babe sweaty and panting and very, very sexy. Deidara cleared his throat and shook off his thoughts.

Instead he turned to Hidan, "Tch, as if Sakura-chan would like you, besides it's not as if she'll be at the party, un" The blonde swallowed his disappointment and brushed off Hidan's glare. "What are you gonna do? Go to school like that, un?" Deidara chuckled with his arms over his chest. 'What an absurd idea, un'

When silence met his statement, Deidara just knew that he gave the silver haired male a _stupid _idea.

Hidan turned to him with a glint in his purple eyes, "You know what pansy-ass, that's not a bad idea" he grinned, "Besides, I think I can fuckin' do anything for her, seriously"

_Oh boy._

* * *

"Party time, party time!" Tobi bounced on one of the seats of the limo, holding a glass of champagne in both his hands. Madara glared at his twin as he sipped his champagne.

"Tobi, quit doing that. You're spilling it all over the carpet dammit" The older Uchiha commanded. Tobi grinned at him like a child; his one eye covered with a dark red eye patch and turned to him.

"Oh, but Tobi is so excited! It's been a while since we visited Uncle Fugaku's house! We'll also get to see Auntie Mikoto and Itachi and Sasuke!" The younger Uchiha clapped his hands in delight and went on bouncing. Madara rolled his eyes at the statement and winced at every name mentioned in an even higher pitched voice.

"_Uncle Fugaku_'s the reason why we hadn't" Madara reminded darkly.

The atmosphere shifted.

Tobi stopped bouncing and his eye glinted menacingly under the passing street lights. His lips curled into a knowing smirk.

"Oh I know"

* * *

Sasori tapped his foot impatiently as he, Gaara and Kankuro waited for their two women companions – their grandmother and Temari.

"Girls always take long to dress, no matter what age" Kankuro complained, tossing his mask up in the air and then catching it. He lounged on one of the couches in the house across his brother.

"Good thing we've had _tons _of practice eh, Gaara?"

Gaara nodded from his place on the lush couch. They've had indeed, every time he and his siblings went out even for the simplest reasons of dining out; Temari always takes an hour at best to get ready.

Kankuro grinned at Sasori who was standing by the elaborate staircase and was about to say something when his red head cousin interrupted.

"I'm taking a crash course right now" Sasori said, already knowing Kankuro's intention.

The brown haired teen frowned, "What are you? A mind reader?"

"No, you're just too easy to read Kankuro" Sasori stated with a deadpan expression, although he did look absolutely drool worthy in his own suit.

"No, that just means that you're an idiot, Kanky-chan"

The three males looked up to see Temari coming down the stairs donning a rich blue gown with heavily embellished single strap –right- , a beaded thick midriff and flowing silhouette. The gown itself was just two or three shades darker than her eyes.

Temari rolled her eyes and smirked, "I know, I know, I'm gorgeous"

Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister and quietly approached her and offered his hand as she continued to descend down the remaining steps.

The oldest Sabaku sibling grinned, "Chivalrous" Temari shot a look at her other brother and muttered; "Now why won't _someone _be as chivalrous as my favorite brother eh?"

Kankuro grinned and shook her off, "Well, I thought that'd be your beloved Shikamaru's job eh Ms. Sabaku?"

Sasori let out an exasperated breath at his cousin's behavior. He knew that if Temari wasn't in a gown Kankuro would be on the ground by now. The red haired teen looked up and saw his grandmother descending down the stairs. Sasori came up and offered his arm to the old woman.

Akasuna no Chiyo baa was Sasori's only family remaining –excluding his cousins- and she had been the one who took care of him when his parents died in an accident a few years back. Their family was in charge mostly in exhibits, show casing artists all over the world. They also hold auctions often with their collections.

Chiyo chuckled, "You make me feel old Sasori-kun"

Sasori just nodded and ignored Kankuro's statement – "But you _are _old baa-chan!"- and led the way to the limo.

* * *

At the Uchiha Mansion, final preparations were being made. The orchestra hired for the event were practicing different songs inside the rehearsal room they've been provided, the high-class cuisine were being prepped up in the kitchen and final instructions were being given to the hired waiters, waitresses and guards.

A knock came from outside his door and Itachi calmly stood up and opened it.

"Mother" the dark haired teen greeted. Mikoto smiled at her child's politeness and took a step back to take in her son's appearance. Donning a single buttoned tuxedo with sleeker 'collar', a pair of slacks, black dress shirt and shiny black shoes, her son looked nothing less of a Casanova. And in his hands was a sleek black tie waiting to be tied around his neck.

"I remember when you and Sasuke needed me to tie your shoes and choose your clothes." The Uchiha Matriarch smiled wistfully, looking very elegant in her black flower and swirls embroidered gown. It flowed down the floor and beautifully contrasted to her beautiful pale skin. His mother looked absolutely beautiful and her hair wasn't even done yet. She took the tie from her eldest son's fingers and beckoned him to lean down. Mikoto hooked the black tie around Itachi's neck and proceeded to knot it.

"But now" Mikoto shook her head slightly "Now, I have to tip my head up just to see your handsome features" Mikoto took a step back again.

Itachi saw softness in his mother's black inky pools as well as pride and he straightened up unconsciously and tugged on his tie.

Mikoto looked at the teen-becoming-man and missed the baby he once was- warm soft baby flesh on her arms and gurgles of laughter in the morning and cries at night. She missed her baby but now, as she was looking at him, she saw the man he could be and started to anticipate because he was going strong and she wasn't losing her son by letting him grow up.

There was this one thing missing though, a flash of event flashed in the Matriarch's mind, she placed a hand on Itachi's chest and smiled.

The hand linked with her son's, the eyes he made when he looked at her…

…_she _will be good for her son.

"You're growing up to be quite a man, Itachi-chan. But maybe- "she smiled once again, brighter. "-you should smile more"

Mikoto sighed and shoot her son a grin, "Now, I'm off to see your brother"

* * *

Sakura wobbled and barely caught herself by placing a hand on her dresser to keep herself from falling. She huffed and rolled her eyes at a certain blonde's laughter.

"Tsunade kaa-chan, can I please, _please, _wear flats? Beside aren't we running late?" The pinkette pouted and straightened herself and her robe. She already had her hair semi-curled and her light make-up applied, all that was left for her was to put on her undeniably expensive gown and mask and she would've been doing that if, and only if Tsunade hadn't found out that she wasn't planning to wear the heels that came with the dress because she couldn't really wear heels to freakin' save her life!

Or the planet's for that matter.

"You're supposed to be a dancer; graceful and elegant-"Tsunade pressed on, trying to deliberately make fun of the pinkette. Sakura reddened at the assumption but tried to reason, "I can be! Just…! Aw, heels!"

Tsunade mocked disappointment and shook her blonde up-do hair. Sakura plopped down the bed, watching the beautiful woman across her. Tsunade was already dressed in her blood red asymmetrical gown. Swarovski stones glittered at the chest area before raining downwards up until the bottom. She finished her outfit up with glittering earrings and diamond choker which made Sakura wonder just how rich her employer was. Rolling her eyes to herself, she chastised herself from asking.

Instead Sakura grinned and decided to change the topic, "Well, _you _look more than ready Tsunade kaa-chan"

Tsunade rolled her eyes at the pinkette, "Flattery will only get you far but-" Honey brown eyes surveyed the girl "-_you _look amazing as well, now if you could only walk in heels for a night…"

"ASGIFHLJK" Sakura mumbled her head bowed down. Tsunade chuckled and beckoned the girl closer.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow in question.

"I'll give you a crash course" Tsunade shrugged and continued, "I trust Jiraiya enough to believe that he won't wear something inappropriate."

* * *

They were indeed running late that time because by the time Sakura managed to wiggle into her gown, re-do her hair and make-up, slipped on her heels and hopped on the limo with Jiraiya and Tsunade, the other guests were already pouring in like a procession of glitter and glam.

Behind Sakura's white feathered mask, her green orbs roamed around the lavish interior of the room-ish/ ballroom place.

'**I'm pretty sure we didn't see this place when we visited' **Inner Sakura suddenly piped up.

Sakura, who was trying to remain inconspicuous as possible –and failing-, rolled her eyes inwardly. 'Issy, by the size of this house I'm pretty sure we hadn't even seen _one-one hundredth _of it' she thought sarcastically.

Issy shrugged in the crevices of Sakura's mind, **'I guess so, oh well, now, where's our client slash partner?'**

The pinkette was at the corner of the room, shying at the gallantry and elegance of the people around her and the place she was in.

The ballroom as she had dubbed it was large. As in _Large, _the capitalization was required as well as the italization. The marble underneath her feet was clear enough to let Sakura see her own reflection. On the ceiling hanged giant lighting balls of different sizes, it illuminated the whole place casting an almost illumine atmosphere. There was a twin marble stairs at the very front and they met at the top where a door was present leading to a balcony. (**"Who the hell has a balcony **_**inside **_**their own house?"** Inner Sakura growled) There was a fountain at the middle of the place and –Sakura squinted- if she saw it rightly, the fountain was sitting in the middle of a pool... Huh. The orchestra was playing away, waiters and waitresses flitting in and out with heaps and heaps of food and liquor. There was this lavish stage where Sakura was pretty sure the host will talk, seeing as there was a pedestal and microphone. And at the walls were paintings and incredibly large windows made of ebony and glass. She could see the Uchiha garden lit up by the lights hanging on the trees and shrubs. The pinkette expected a buffet style of dining but as usual –with these kinds of things- she was wrong. The tables were scattered, covered with white linen and were already prepared with numerous utensils. They were large enough to accommodate multiple dishes at their centers. So the rich were too lazy and important too even bring their plate with them to one side and pile their plate with their desired food. Huh.

So it was really _Large, _large enough to accommodate hundreds of people, an orchestra, tables, a stage and a fountain from what Sakura could see. So it was really, _really_ large.

Sakura was more than just out of her element.

The pinkette sighed and hardened her resolve upon seeing more and more people arrive and taste the food being offered by the waiters and waitresses. Tsunade and Jiraiya had left her to her own devices awhile ago, stolen away by some random masked man. The Cinderella of the night sighed again; she'll just look for her damn client and get this over with.

She didn't know that she was spotted long before she began looking.

"Excuse me; may you honor me a dance?" A masculine voice directed to her interrupted Sakura from looking for a certain male. Sakura was faced with a lean, long haired, onyx eyed male, offering his gloved hand to her.

The pinkette sort of stared at his hand for a while before flipping him off and started searching again, very tempted to pull up her gown and begin trudging around the place.

"Sorry, but I'm already waiting for someone" The pink haired teen watched him suspiciously, preparing to kick him at the shin in case he does something.

The male before her chuckled, "Could it be a client?"

Sakura's head and curls turned to him and she squinted suspiciously, looking at him through her mask and his. "How did you- are you my client?"

"In flesh and blood honey" The male chuckled deeply as he placed a hand on the small of her back and began to lead her to the large dance floor which was located –you guessed it- around the fountain and between the lavish tables. Many couples were already dancing.

"Wait! How am I to be sure?" _"That you're not some perv who just happens to know why we're here?" _Inner Sakura added giving the guy a fish eyed look. Sakura agreed mentally and extracted her self from the man's grasp.

Madara chuckled at his little student-partner and reached for the validation paper Tsunade had given him saying that she knew the pinkette well enough to know that won't come with him is he wouldn't present any proof.

Sakura's green eyes flit over the parchment and gave it back after a few seconds of self-deliberation.

"Sorry, I was just making sure you know?" Sakura mumbled and awkwardly stood in front of the waiting dashing Madara and his traditional tuxedo and bow tie.

Now that she could see him without the cloud of panic and suspicion, she could see how his height, build, hair and posture resembled someone's. She can't really remember who.

As Sakura pondered on this, Madara took the opportunity to size her up. The dress he had chosen for her fit her wonderfully. The Uchiha had bought it at the Sin & Love Co. before ending things with Margaruite. It hugged Sakura's upper body and flared around her hips. Oddly enough despite Madara's concern about the dress wearing her instead of her wearing the dress was unfounded because even with the large ruffles at the side and the silver stones all over the gown, Sakura wore it and owned it like she had been wearing them all her life. With her white feathered mask attached to her face, light make-up and the gown, who would've thought her as the middle-class girl that got in a fight during her first day? The only give away were her pink locks and green, green eyes.

He couldn't wait to see _their _faces when they see him with her.

Madara grinned. "_Now_, will you honor me a dance?"

* * *

Kiba arrived with Hinata hanging off his arm, looking like a man heading for death. The Inuzuka took in a shuddering breath that had the heiress beside him look at him in concern.

"I'm fine, Hinata" Kiba grinned.

The two were sitting at one of the tables alone since Neji and Hanabi stood up to dance, Hiashi along with Tsume were busy talking to the host of the party about the announcement and Hana just disappeared.

Hinata fiddled with her purse as she watched Kiba's tense form. The moment they had arrived at the party, he hadn't let up, even when her father and his mother left.

"I-is there any problem, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked, she was genuinely worried about him and Kiba could see that. His brown eyes softened and took in his date's appearance, in her light purple off shoulder chiffon gown Hinata looked every inch of a winter fairy and he felt his heart thud louder in his ribcage.

Kiba grinned; he himself looked absolutely dashing in his own Italian suit. He wasn't wearing any tie and he looked roguish and sometimes Hinata wondered why she didn't love him.

"Nothing's wrong Hinata, don't worry, how about we dance the night away eh?"

As the two swayed to the music offered by the band of musicians serenading the night, Kiba counted his concerns. He had managed to convince Shino to his ludicrous and suicidal idea tonight, he had built up the courage and he had this cheat sheet inside his coat…

Brown eyes stared lovingly at the girl in his arms.

It would probably the last time he'd get to hold her like this if things go his way.

* * *

"Ino, is something wrong?"

The Akimichi peered worriedly to his companion. After arriving with the Yamanaka along with the Natsume girls, Chouji immediately went to the caterers in charge of the event from their family and after being assured that _yes, _there will be enough food and _yes _the service will be superb Chouji sat down on his appointed table and saw Ino distressed about something.

The Yamanaka girl fingered the petal of the flower inside the vase located at the middle of the table distractedly. The flowers were from their relatives, the blonde thought distractedly.

"Ino…Ino!"

"What?" Ino gasped and snapped her head to Chouji who was still worriedly looking at her. The music from the band was still playing and they weren't even half to the night yet.

Chouji's eyes softened and he sighed. He waved over a waiter and took two glasses of sparkling juice and gave one to Ino. "Drink this, _then _tell me what's been bugging you. Usually you'd be inviting me to dance by now"

The Yamanaka sighed and drank the juice in one go. She let out a breath. Chouji was right, by now, in her baby blue asymmetrical dress and up do, she would've been dancing and mingling…

"It's Hinata" Ino sighed, her eyes flitting across the mass of people dancing. Most of the people dancing were her age, the _oldies _as she mentally call them were busy standing around, conversing with each other about who's richer than who.

Chouji raised an eyebrow, he too looked dashing in his tux, contrary to popular belief he _did not _have a large stomach. He's just wide okay? "What about her?"

Hinata having a misunderstanding or dare he say it, a fight with one of her friends was quite unheard of, that was why Chouji allowed his tone to be tainted with disbelief. Ino sighed again and pointed the couple to Chouji with her manicured fingers and quickly looked away.

Brown eyes squinted, "Is that…Sakura-san?"

"Yeah…what?"

* * *

"Do I ever get to know my client's name?" Sakura quirked an eye brow and she didn't lose a beat in her moves even when the orchestra played a different melody. Looking up at the man holding her, she already had a clue and she hoped it wasn't true because dammit Ino would be proven right. Jeez.

Madara chuckled, settling with twirling her in the dance floor. He really didn't need a D.I. for these kinds of affairs, hell everyone here didn't need D.I.'s; they've been educated with these kinds of affairs ever since their first step, but it was just so fun to see _their _reactions. He could already feel someone glaring at him.

And the oblivious pinkette as well.

"I think you already know who I am"

The two swayed to the music again and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I pray that my suspicion isn't correct" she said deadpanned, "Pedophile"

Madara nearly spluttered on his own saliva –that would've been very unbecoming. His dark liquid eyes settled on the girl.

"I am only seven years older than you, darling"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. The way he looked at her made her feel as if he was planning something that would probably cause her a hell of a head ache. She was starting to get this feeling that the Uchiha would really mess up her life.

Sigh.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're my _teacher_ and how the hell did you become our teacher anyway? You don't look like a guy who'd take education in college" Sakura muttered.

"It's only P.E. darling, who the hell cares? Besides if you hadn't learned anything yet; I'm rich, I can do _anything _I want" Madara grinned and twirled her again.

Sakura opened-closed her mouth and found that she didn't have any retort.

* * *

"Yo Emo-king" Hidan grinned and gave the male a two fingered salute as he leaned on the door frame.

He and Deidara had arrived together and to avoid seeing unwanted relatives –in Hidan's case- and deal with parents –in Deidara's case- the two resolved to finding their dark haired male and probably throw in some annoyance here and there.

In the family room, Itachi turned his back from the window and nodded to the two males.

"Glad to see you two make it" He stated. It was customary more than anything else.

Deidara rolled his expose eye –formal event or no, he wasn't about to change his golden locks' style- and grinned. He and Hidan stepped into the room and flipped on all the lights. The room was lavish and tastefully designed if he so say to his self, nothing less from the Uchiha clan.

"Cut the formalities Itachi, un. This party of yours is practically mandatory" The blonde plopped down one of the red couches at the side of the room while Hidan poked around the room.

"Hidan, please refrain from touching anything" Itachi sighed as he watched Hidan poke around the room. There wasn't anything fragile in sight but still…he would hate to inconvenience a worker of theirs for a petty mess.

Hidan rolled his purple eyes, "Sure, sure Itachi. You seem to have a bigger stick lodged up your ass tonight, seriously, take a chill pill" The silver haired male took a seat beside Deidara and leaned his head against the head rest.

Itachi didn't rise to the bait and merely sat down across them.

"Where is Sasori?" he asked, noticing the lack of their red haired companion.

Deidara answered, "He's with his relatives, you know the Sabaku siblings and his grandmother, un"

"I don't like the red head cousin of his…and come to think of it I don't fucking like Sasori that much this moment" Hidan piped in remembering the separate incidents involving the love of his life. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

The blonde sent Hidan a withering look, "You don't like anyone who so much receives miniscule attention from Sakura-chan un"

"Damn straight blondie" Hidan grinned.

Itachi, watching this exchanged wonder what happened between the Sabaku son and his suite mate. Not that he was jealous _psh, _he was just curious that's all. It wasn't normal for Gaara to associate himself with other people and he was pretty sure that it was the same Gaara that had some homicidal tendencies when they were younger.

Before the three seniors could continue to converse, the mahogany door opened once again and in came Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha blinked at the two unexpected visitors in their room and then smirked at Hidan.

"Am I interrupting some three-way bromance here?"

Deidara spluttered and glared at the boy. Really, as much as it would kill his pride to say this; he really would take Itachi any day of the week (yes including his PMS days) rather than his rude brother.

Hidan wasn't about to take it close lipped though, "As if asshole, if there's anyone here up to some fucking _bromance _it'll probably you with the blonde idiot downstairs"

Before arriving at the room, Hidan and Deidara had to pass the ballroom and go to the 'secret' passage to get up without being seen by others and on their way they saw the blonde Namikaze sitting alone looking forlorn.

Sasuke bristled and was about to retort but Hidan wasn't even half-way done yet. "Come to think of it, the blonde looked quite fucking down when we passed didn't he Deidara?" The silver haired male looked at his companion for some nodding and got it, he then turned to Sasuke. "What? Got into some insane lovers' spat about who gets to be under?"

Hidan grinned. He really dislikes the kid and he wasn't above showing it every chance he got. "I bet-"

"Hidan, enough" Itachi commanded and Hidan had to roll his eyes. The younger Uchiha was bristling still though and he looked like he really wanted to hit him. Baiting his younger brother wouldn't do well for the night.

Deidara was snickering and tried to hide it and stood up. It wouldn't really do well to get into a brawl with the guy inside his own house. Hidan followed suit and began to leave. Passing by the Uchiha Hidan grinned at the steam coming out his ears.

If it was trash talk we're talking about, Hidan's the man.

"We'll save you a sit Itachi, un" Deidara called and they disappeared down the stairs.

Sasuke drummed his fingers on one of the mahogany tables inside their 'family room'. He didn't really see the need for his parents to wait till everyone had arrived before closing the gates and get to the party. The sooner it started the sooner Sasuke could get some sleep.

He sighed.

"The function will be starting in about fifteen minutes if I'm right" Itachi said. He, like his brother was waiting for their parents. Apparently, they'd be presented –again- to the people outside and that required waiting till all the people were here.

Sasuke looked up to his brother who was standing by the windows, his eyes reflecting the lights outside. He really didn't like being forced stuck with his brother –he just knew it was his mother's work- the awkward moments, at least for him, were endless. His mother had gone to his room to talk to him and see how he was dressed earlier, after gushing about how fast her 'babies' were growing up she ushered him to the family room and lo and behold, his brother was there.

Itachi, for the record didn't really knew what his mother was up to. Before Sasuke had arrived he was lounging in the room talking to Deidara and Hidan. The two really needed an arbiter every time Sasori wasn't present or else they'd wreck the whole party. The two seniors left after seeing Sasuke's arrival, the atmosphere had been thick with Hidan glaring at Itachi's younger brother remembering the first day of school.

"Hn" Sasuke grunted. He really dislike the potty mouth friend of his brother's.

The opening of the door saved him from replying longer sentences and in came his mother.

Mikoto frowned at the positions of her sons; they were practically at the opposite sides of the room! What was she supposed to do with these two?

The Uchiha Matriarch sighed and then put on a smile, "Come, your father waits"

* * *

The moment Uchiha Fugaku descended from one side of the marble stairs the band stopped playing and the guests stopped dancing and returned to their seats.

Madara, behind his mask, glared at his relative unaware that Sakura was staring at him wondering why he was all tense. She asked why and only received a wry grin.

Lifting the girl's hand to his lips, the Uchiha kissed it lightly and stood up properly. Now that the crowd was thinning he had to get the pinkette out of the public's eye, for a while. Odd enough, people weren't noticing her or maybe they just hadn't approached her because of him. Madara's eyes roamed the room; most likely the later.

"I have some business to attend to; you can look after yourself can't you?" Madara grinned at the peeved pinkette.

Sakura grabbed her hand away from him and sent him a look, "What am I? A kid? Jeez. I'll find Tsunade kaa-chan and Jiraiya-san, you go do your…whatever you do in this kind of events"

"Tsunade…kaa-chan?" Madara muttered quietly. Well, well, well…

"She asked me to call her that" the pinkette shrugged then she proceeded shoo-ing him away.

"I'd find you later"

* * *

"Ah, so you arrive" Tsunade grinned at the approaching pinkette, "I see you've met your esteemed client?"

Sakura really mustered up all her self control to avoid plopping down the chair she banefully glared at the blonde. "Couldn't you have given me a heads up that he was _my teacher_?"

The busty lady leaned back to her chair sipping the wine served –nah, sake's better- the picture of nonchalance and grinned, "Now, where would be the fun in that?"

"Ladies, as much as I enjoy watching your banter I'm afraid you'd be attracting attention when _tight ass _over there starts talking" Jiraiya sported a mocked serious voice and Sakura had to bite her lower lips to keep the giggle from escaping.

Tsunade however, really let herself go.

"We are honored to have you all tonight in our humble abode. Every year we are honored by your presence here and every year you celebrate with us the founding day of the Uchiha Co.. In addition to that we are celebrating the comeback of our country from the recent recession but as well as the coming of my younger son, Uchiha Sasuke…"

The Uchiha Patriarch in all his frowning black-suit glory and deadpanned voice standing at the pedestal –Sakura had to roll her eyes at this- gestured at his descending son.

All people present watched as the youngest Uchiha descended from the balcony to the stairs. Even Sakura had to admit that he looked absolutely –**delicious- **attractive. Even if his hair still looked like a chicken's ass. In his own suit, Sasuke looked, in all ways, a model from the runway. When he finally was down and up again on the stage, Fugaku continued speaking.

"…as a first year student in Fire Leaf Academy and the soon departure of my elder son, Uchiha Itachi…"

Itachi descended from the stairs with the grace of a dancer and silence in his steps. Vaguely, Sakura registered the fact that no one in the crowd screamed as they did at school. Self-preservation at its finest. He looked _beautiful _and Sakura suddenly can't blame his fan girls for trying.

The ball room was filled with young women dressed at their finest and the pinkette had this feeling that this function wasn't just about celebrating the foundation day of the Uchiha Co., but as well as the showcase of the future heirs and heiresses of different companies. Like the Cinderella story, maybe most girls here were forced to attend to look appetizing for heirs and well the story continues to the merging of two or more companies. Sakura wasn't a stranger to that at least.

Sakura looked around and then to herself.

Like Cinderella, the magic for her will end at midnight.

"…at the said academy. With that said, I hope we all have a grand evening"

The clinking of glass resounded and the party was officially starting.

* * *

**END NOTES: Please bear with the wait! I finally managed to squeeze this out by my spare time! I promise to get the next part out before June 14 or God help me. Anyway, college awaits and reviews will always be welcome~~~**


End file.
